Before The Turn Escapades
by MaeCullen17
Summary: A collection of "romantic" escapades of Edward & Bella before he turns her. *She never get's pregnant on Isle Esme* Pretty true to character. Lemons galore! Stay tuned for "After The Turn"! **Check out my other stories!**
1. Welcome Home

BPOV

Finally, we're back in Washington territory. I was reluctant to leave Isle Esme, but I knew Edward would still be with me back in Forks. So, hand-in-hand, we walked into the Seattle airport.

"Thank you for flying with us." One of the cheerful flight attendants smiled at us.

"Thank you." We both smiled back.

The second we walked out the door, I saw two members of my new family: Carlisle and Esme. A smile lit up my sleepy face. Honestly, I was thrilled that they were the ones to come get us and not Emmett. I wasn't ready to spill the beans on my new sexual relationship to Mr. Sarcastic. I would have to face it eventually, but not right this second. _Thank God. _

I felt my face start to burn and I knew it was turning bright red. They didn't even say anything to us, yet. Just knowing that they knew we had sex was enough to set my face ablaze. _Great, Bella. Geez…_ Edward squeezed my hand. I looked up at him as we walked toward them, and he just chuckled at me knowing perfectly well why I was so embarrassed.

"Welcome back! We missed you." Esme launched herself towards me with open arms. When we leaned away from each other, she handed me a bouquet of beautiful flowers. _Great, 'congratulations you had sex' flowers. Oh, Bella, stop! It was a nice gesture! _

I decided to answer with a polite, "thanks", instead. Edward and Carlisle gave each other one of those 'man' hugs. You know, where they embrace for half a second, give two hard slaps on the back and pull away. We switched sides and Edward gave Esme a hug and polite kiss on the cheek. Carlisle did the same for me.

Carlisle and Edward went to get the rest of out luggage from Baggage Claim, and Esme took the opportunity ask about the flight. I'm glad she hadn't drilled me about the honeymoon, yet. I kept my answers short just waiting on the inevitable, _So, how was it?_

"Don't worry, Bella." Esme put her arm around me. "It's none of my business. But, I'm just warning you…the others won't be subtle about it."

Just then, Edward and Carlisle approached.

"I doubt Jasper and Rosalie will say anything." Esme continued.

"But, you know Alice." Carlisle chimed in.

"And, Emmett." I responded with a groan. Everybody laughed…I didn't find it as funny.

"Don't worry." Edward kissed my forehead. "He'll, eventually, get tired of harassing us."

"That's comforting." I said, sarcastically. We all walked outside toward the cars. It was the middle of the day, but the skies were covered in clouds. Alice had informed us that it would be cloudy, so that we wouldn't have to get home after dark. That also meant that I couldn't fake sleep. _Damn. _

Carlisle and Esme asked us questions about the weather and how we thought the house was. We asked what everyone else had been up to while we were away. It was a very relaxing drive.

"Bella!!!!!!!" Alice ran outside, full-speed, towards me.

"Hi, Alice." I laughed. She threw her arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're back! We have soooooo much to talk about!!!" She grabbed my arm and started dragging me into the Cullen house. I glanced back at Edward who was giving me an apologetic smile while getting the luggage out of the trunk.

"Welcome back, Bella." Jasper was waiting on the front steps. A wave of calmness swept over me.

"Thanks, Jasper. I needed that." He laughed with me and followed us into the house.

"So…???" Alice was wide-eyed and smiling big.

"So…??" I asked back, knowing perfectly well what she wanted to know.

"How was it?" She practically screamed at me. I was about to respond with, '_you probably already know the answer to that', _when I heard a booming laugh coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, Bella, how was our shy, timid, Edward?" Emmett was descending upon us. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme walked into the house and everybody seemed to be staring at me. I made an audible groan.

"Ew,…he was that bad, huh?" Emmett walked over and draped his arm over my shoulder. "What was it? He didn't last long, did he? I told him he should have practiced."

My face was burning with fury & embarrassment.

"Emmett!" Edward's eyebrows were pulled together in a furious gaze. "Leave her alone." Emmett ignored him.

"Can I make a suggestion?" He asked.

"No." Edward and I both replied together.

"They have this lubricant out, now, that helps intensify how a woman feels during sexual activity. Since our boy, here, can't get you off…I suggest buying some." Edward's nostrils were flaring and his lips were pursed together in a tight line. "In fact, I'll buy it for you. I'm a very concerned big brother."

"Emmett!!!" I was surprised that the voice I heard wasn't Edward's. Esme was actually glaring at Emmett.

"I told you all to leave her alone!! All of you!" She was pointing her finger at Emmett and then moved it to Alice and Jasper. _Thank God for my new mother-in-law. _

"Fine. Fine. But, you can't ignore me forever." He slapped my back, almost a little too hard, and walked away. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Edward set the bags down, walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry, about him." He leaned into my hair and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, I expected it." I rubbed his back. We were standing like that for what felt like 10 minutes without realizing that everyone was staring at us…with the most ridiculous grins on their faces.

"Alice,…do you mind?" Edward's voice broke some of the tension.

"What? You guys are so cute." She responded. I had a feeling I was missing something.

"Think about something else, please." I released me from his arms, but kept contact by grabbing my hand.

"So, where's Rosalie?" I asked trying to ignore what was going on between Alice and Edward.

"Rosalie is actually signing papers for a new car, right now." Carlisle replied. "She'll be back in a little while. She thought that she would be back before you guys got here, but apparently it's taking longer than expected."

I just nodded my head. The entire room stayed quiet. We were all just looking at each other, then at the ground, then back around the room. Nobody wanted to ask any questions about the honeymoon for fear of asking the wrong kind of question.

"Well, why don't you guys get home, so Bella can rest." She smiled at Edward. "I'll make Bella breakfast in the morning and we can talk more about the island."

I was confused. Home? Wasn't _this_ our home? Did they still expect me to live with Charlie? I can't live in that house with Edward and Charlie! Charlie will try to kill Edward and he'll probably have a heart attack when Edward doesn't actually die. No, no I can't live there.

Everyone must have noticed the confusion on my face, because they were all laughing again at my expense. _This is sort of annoying. _

"The family has one other wedding gift for us." Edward had a glorious smirk on his face.

_Another gift? They've already done so much!_

"Another gift? Really, you guys, you've done enough." How could they give us anything else? I didn't think it was possible.

"We knew you'd say that. So, we made sure it was finished before you got back. You have to accept it, now." Alice was smiling at me.

"We'll be going, now." Edward pulled my hands towards the door. "Do you guys mind if we leave the luggage here for the night?"

"Not at all." Carlisle said. "We'll see you guys in the morning."

We walked down the front steps and headed to the side of the house.

"Where are we going?" Edward had the sexiest smirk on his face.

"Home." That was all he said. He pulled me up onto his back and started running through the woods.

"Have fun, kids!!" We heard Emmett's loud voice echoing through the forest. Edward started running faster.

I climbed off Edward's back and felt my knees almost give out on me.

"This?" I was in awe.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen." My mouth was gaped open. The new wedding gift was a quaint little cottage back in the woods behind the Cullen's house. It was perfect. I looked up at Edward and found him looking back at me. A single tear fell down my cheek. I couldn't speak.

Edward smiled and stood in front of me, wiping the tear away and cupping my cheek. "They thought we'd like a place to ourselves. They knew that neither of us would be comfortable…" he paused "making love with everyone else in the house."

I blushed. I couldn't help it. When he said, _'making love'_ his classic Edward smirk graced his face. He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss, lingering for only a moment.

"I really must thank them." My eyes were still closed.

"Later." He whispered in my ear. Edward surprised me by picking me up bridal style and walked us over to the front door.

"Ready, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Ready, Mr. Cullen." I held onto him tighter so that he could open the door.

The cottage was beautiful. It was small and simple with a few 'Bella' touches here and there. It was moving how they truly understood me.

"So, what do you think? Does it meet your expectations?" He was leaning against the wall.

"Meet my expectations? Anything your family does is _always_ way beyond my expectations. It's perfect."

"You're perfect." He didn't move from his place against the wall, only stared at me.

I smiled back and felt my face get warm.

"You're so far away." I was more asking a question than stating a fact.

"I was just admiring my beautiful wife." Edward pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me, hands in his pockets. _Mmm…he's so sexy…and he's all mine._

"Admire a little closer." I lifted my hand and gestured him closer. He stopped about two feet away from me.

"Closer." He took another step closer, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Closer." I said it in a whisper. He was standing right up against me and grazed his nose across my forehead. I felt his breath sweep across my face and I got dizzy. My hands touched his stomach and slid up to his chest, where I rested them.

"Edward?" His nose brushed against mine.

"Hmm?" He moved slightly lower so that his lips barely contacted mine.

"Touch me." I brushed my lips against his and I felt his sigh against my face. His hands left his pockets and gripped my hips, pulling me towards him.

"I love you." Was all he said before he crashed his lips down on mine. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Opening my mouth for him, he slid inside and started dueling with my tongue.

"Mmm…" I thrust my hips up against his and felt his grip tighten. He pulled his head back, allowing me to breathe easier.

"Bedroom?" he asked through heavy breaths.

"Yes, please." He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his arousal straining against his pants and a smile graced my face.

"What?" Edward noticed my smile.

"Nothing." I laughed. He entered our new bedroom that looked a lot like the one back on Isle Esme.

"Bella?" He stopped his pursuit and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's nothing." I laughed again.

He growled at me. Edward _actually_ growled at me.

"Tell me….or, this is as far as we go tonight." He started to slide me out of his grasp and put my feet back on the floor.

I pouted.

"I just…" embarrassment showing itself in my voice. "I'm a little pleased with myself by your…reaction to me…that's all." I looked at my feet and laughed again.

"My reaction?" _Was he really going to make me say it?_

Here goes nothin'.

"Yeah…you're reaction." I lifted my hand toward his erection and brushed against it as I trailed my hand higher. He sucked in a breath and his chest tightened.

"You've _always _had this effect on me. Always." His breaths were coming fast as I slid my hand back down over him, again.

"It's nice to know that you want me as much as I want you." I used more pressure against him. He moaned and grabbed my hand away.

"Let's find out how badly you want me." He smiled and lightly pushed me back towards the bed until I felt my knees hit the edge and fell backwards. Edward placed his hands on each side of my body and leaned down to take my lips in a passionate kiss. Our tongues were caressing each other's and we were both moaning in anticipation to what would happen next. His lips left mine and went to the hollow below my ear, down my jaw, down my neck, and down the front of my body. His hands moved to the bottom of my shirt where he pushed it up, trailing kissed over every inch skin he exposed. I shivered as he got higher and higher.

"Cold?" He asked, but didn't stop.

"Very warm, actually." I slid my fingers through his hair, encouraging him to continue. His hands lifted my shirt over my breasts, exposing my pink bra. Edward released my shirt and moved his hands over my covered breasts, squeezing lightly.

"Mmm…" I arched my back into his hands.

"Behave." _What? Behave? _

My head shot up and stared at him. He looked up from in between my breasts where he was kissing.

"I'm just being cautious." He ran his hands down my sides.

"You're fine!" I was actually angry. We've come so far, and I want to continue. We haven't done everything I want to do, yet.

"Bella…it's still not safe." He kissed me again just below my breasts.

"Fine. I'll just lay here like a corpse." _Oop, bad choice of words, Bella._

"Ugh. Bella…" He leaned back and glared at me. "Is this not enough?"

_He's right, Bella. Stop being so selfish._

"I'm sorry." I let my head fall back on the bed and crossed my hands over my forehead. I felt his forehead rest against my stomach.

"No,…I'm sorry. I know you want more,…so, do I, believe me. I just don't trust myself as much as you do." He let out a long sigh, but then did something I didn't expect. He started kissing my stomach and his hands moved to my pants. Almost quicker than I could register, he unbuttoned my jeans, pulled down the zipper, and tugged on the sides. Shocked, I lifted my head, again, to look at him.

"Don't tell me you changed your mind." He smirked up at me from between my legs. _Wow, what a sight._

I lifted my hips and allowed him to pull my pants off. As he did, I lifted my shirt above my head, leaving me in my pink bra and matching panties.

"Beautiful…" he kissed up my legs. His face was pushing my legs apart as his lips trailed up the inside of my thighs. _Oh, keep going. For the love of God, keep going! _

"What are you thinking, Bella." His strong hands slid under my legs and placed them over his shoulders. I felt my body start to shake in anticipation. I couldn't speak.

"Bella?" His voice came out in a whisper and I felt his cool breath through my lacy panties.

"Edward…" I involuntarily thrust my hips toward him.

I heard him gasp and his grip tightened on my hips. _Oops. Damn it! _

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean….uuuggghhh!!!" I thought he was angry with me, again. I thought I pushed him too far. But, I was wrong. Edward placed a long, hard kiss on my arousal. It. Felt. Fantastic.

"Oh, Bella, you smell tantalizing." He kissed me, again, then started tugging at my bottoms. I lifted my hips and allowed him to pull my panties off. I pushed my knees back together as an instinct. He kissed both my knees and slid his hands up my thighs.

"You okay?" His voice seemed to drop an octave.

"Mmm hmm." I was too afraid to look down into his eyes. My legs were shaking. Suddenly, I was very nervous about where this was heading. What if he despises me after this? What if he never wants to do it again? That would crush me. Maybe we shouldn't cross this line. Amidst my blubbering thoughts, I felt Edward crawl back up my body.

"Hey." I opened my eyes and looked into his. They were showing pure love and concern for me. "Relax, love. We don't have to…do _that_." He gave me the sweetest kiss.

"I want to…but, suddenly I'm feeling very self-conscious. I'm sorry." I put my hands over my eyes, but Edward pulled them away.

"Don't apologize." He kissed me, again. This time he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. I couldn't help but to moan.

"I love that noise, Bella." He sat up and pulled his shirt off. I felt like I was witnessing it in slow motion even though it happened at Edward-speed. Oh, I love his smooth, hard chest. My mind got foggy and my eyelids felt heavy. He discarded his shirt on the floor with the rest of my clothing. His hands slid under my back and expertly unhooked my bra. My peaks were instantly hard.

Edward's hands slid the straps down my arms and tossed it to the side.

"Mmm…" He kissed the valley between my breasts. "Now that we have our own house, I may just hold you hostage like this." He brushed his lips over my left nipple causing a moan to escape me. "I could get used to seeing you lying naked on our bed…just waiting for me." He slid his tongue across the same path his lips just took.

"Edward…" My back was arching towards him. He wasn't stopping to lecture me, this time. In the back of my mind, I wondered what had changed. But, I wasn't going to stop and question it. I'd do anything to keep him going.

His tongue trailed to my other breast and started the same, sweet torture while his right hand came up to tease and pinch the other side. I could hear my heartbeat thundering in my ears. It was nearly impossible to hear the moans that were coming loudly from my throat.

Overcome with pleasure, I decided to be brave and lift my leg, slightly, to run it along Edward's length.

"Mmmm…." The vibrations of Edward's moan shot straight through my body and down to my core. I could feel myself getting even wetter. I felt powerful knowing that I could make those sounds come out of him. It helped that he wasn't stopping me. He was actually slightly thrusting into it. _You like that, baby?_

He looked up at me with black, lust-filled eyes and got closer to my face.

"You're dangerous, you know that?" He attacked my lips with need. His body slid between my legs so that I could feel his hard erection pressed against my wet center. More moisture gathered when he started grinding against me and moaning into my mouth.

I slid my hands between our bodies and fought with the button on his jeans. It was quite difficult, considering he didn't stop his slow thrusts. When I finally got the button released, I reluctantly pushed his hips back so he was sitting on his knees. I sat up with him and pulled down the zipper in a frenzied rush to get his pants off. Before I even had time to blink, Edward was completely naked and laying back in between my legs. I felt the hard tip of his erection pressed against me. His breathing was as out of control as mine was.

"Bella…" His sweet breath swept across my face.

"Edward…", was all I could manage to say before I thrust my hips into him, trying to get him to enter me.

"Now?" His voice was shaky.

"Yes. Now." I bit his earlobe and he entered me, hard.

"Ah!" My head threw back against the pillow. It was an amazing feeling. I felt like I'd been void of him for so long, but actually it had only been two days. He insisted that I get some rest before our flight back home.

Edward lay still for a moment, planting kisses along my shoulder. Impatient, I started to move my hips. A quiet moan escaped his lips and he started pushing back into me.

"Mmm…God…" I was barely audible to myself. My words came out in a whisper, but I knew Edward could hear me.

"You're so sexy." He whispered back through breaths. I leaned my head into his neck and started nibbling a trail down to his shoulder. His moans, instantly, became louder.

"You like that?" I bit his shoulder, harder.

"Yes…don't stop…" Overcome with passion, I started lifting my hips faster into Edward's. He responded by picking up the pace and thrusting into me, wildly. He pulled his head away from my shoulder and gazed at me through heavy lids. My eyes were closed and my mouth was open letting out high-pitched moans. My fingers were digging into his biceps.

"Look at me." I forced my eyes open and saw the sexiest look I've ever seen grace his face. Every other time that we made love, I was so wrapped up in what I was feeling that I never noticed how it was effecting Edward. _God, what have I been missing?!_

That sight, alone, caused my body to tighten. The pressure was building up inside me and I felt like I was going to explode with pleasure.

"Ahhh!!" My eyes instantly shut against my better judgment. I felt my walls tightening around Edward and my head began to fog.

"What do you need?" His voice was very low and raspy. As much as I wanted to look up into his face, I couldn't.

"Harder! Please!" He instantly obliged and I heard what sounded like a growl from deep in his chest.

"Ugh! Ugh!" I flew over the edge and I felt like my body practically went into convulsions. I felt myself tightening and releasing around Edward's _very hard_ erection.

"Oh, God…" He was thrusting into me at inhuman speed. "Mmm…."

Getting my head back in the game, I leaned up and bit the skin on his jaw as hard as I could.

"Ahh!!" Apparently, that was all _he_ needed. Moans & guttural growls were coming from his chest. _God, he's amazing!_ He released himself inside of me and slowed his thrusts until he was still on top of me. All we could hear was our breathing and my heartbeat.

"You kept control." I said, trailing my fingers across his back. He just laughed.

"Mmm hmm, but you certainly don't make it easy for me." He gave me a loving, yet warning, look. "Biting a vampire that's trying to keep his mind off biting _you_ isn't the best decision." He pulled out of me, grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and covered us up with it. He was laying on his side and I was laying on my back, gliding my nose along his jaw.

"You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago." He took a deep breath when I bit his jaw, again.

"Careful, Bella. I think you're too exhausted more." He layed his head against the pillow.

"Mmm…I'm never too tired for that." But, he knew better. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Sleep, love." He kissed my temple and started humming my lullaby.


	2. Brunch

"Wake up , gorgeous." Edward was trailing a line of kisses down my shoulder.

"Mmm…" I was still in my dream state. My dreams were becoming more and more unusual these days. I had a dream that I was running around a cargo ship being chased by a giant gorilla. If that wasn't strange enough, at every crate I came to there was an apple on top. I bit into every single apple and the same green worm came out of all of them. _Weird._

"You better get in the shower. Esme already called and is making breakfast." He kissed my lips. _What a perfect start to the day._

"'kay." I kept my eyes closed. All I heard before I was swept up into Edward's arms was his laugh.

"I guess I'll have to put you in the shower myself." Still, my eyes were closed.

"Well, I'm already naked." I brushed the blanket that was wrapped around me off onto the floor.

"Hmm…maybe we'll stay in, today." Edward kissed the tip of my nose, but continued to carry me into the bathroom.

"Join me?" I asked as he set me down on my feet and turned the shower on.

"I'm all done, your turn." He smiled at me.

"Please?" I'm not sure where I found my courage, but I turned around and stuck my behind out towards him. "I can't reach everywhere…"

The groan that he made was such a turn on. I could hear him speak through clenched teeth.

"Bella!" It was supposed to be a warning, but I wasn't buying it.

"Oh, fine. Then, wait out there." I poked him with a finger and he turned away from me. _Damn. _

The water felt nice. I was counting all my many blessings as I was in the shower. The one thing left to complete my fantasy was for Edward to change me into a vampire. That, however, could wait just a bit longer. I was very happy with this new side of Edward. So, maybe I'll be 20 forever and he's still 17. That's not such a big deal, right? Physically, I really won't look any different, and he'll still be more mature than I ever will be. So, why not enjoy my new sexual appetite before it's replaced by a bloodthirsty one?

I stepped out of the shower and towel dried my hair. Edward set out some clothes for me to wear. He said I wasn't ready to see what Alice has done to the closet, and I think I should take his word for it. I love Alice, dearly, but she has a tendency to go overboard. The clothes he laid out for me were simple. A new pair of jean shorts, a gray t-shirt, and flip flops. What I put on under the clothes, however, were slightly less drab. Two garments were laying next to my "real" clothes with a note on top. I picked up the note and saw my new lingerie: A black bra with blue lace running along the edges & black boyshorts with blue lace trimming the edges. They looked rather _sexy _laying on the bed, but wasn't sure how they would look on me. I picked up the note…

_My beautiful wife,_

_Be a good girl and slip these on. The thought of tearing them off your body will be the only thing getting me through this day._

_Love always,_

_Your Admiring Husband_

Tear them off my body, huh? Well, well…I think I'll do as he says. I put all the clothes on and met Edward in the living room where he was staring at the pictures on the mantle. Esme scattered pictures of our wedding all over the house. _She's so sweet. _He must have heard me approaching…

"Thank you for marrying me." He never looked away from the pictures. I walked up and put my arms around him.

"Thank you for wanting to." Edward kissed my forehead and breathed deeply, inhaling my scent.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

As we walked outside, Edward grabbed me and through me over his shoulder, so that my face was staring straight at his ass.

"Edward!" I couldn't help but laugh. He caught me off guard when he spanked me. _Edward spanked me!! I think I liked it!_

"I'm already sick of the greenery…I needed something else to focus on." He squeezed my cheeks and I smacked him, hard, on his. Before I knew it, he took off running. The air was swirling around me and I was very impressed with myself that I hadn't passed out. Perhaps it's because I was used to this. Just another day with my vampire husband. _*sigh*_

Feeling courageous, I slipped my hand down the back of his pants and gave him a squeeze and dug my nails into his flesh. _Mmm…_

Edward nearly gave me whiplash when he halted. This position was starting to be painful on my stomach. He brought me back over his shoulder so that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"Tsk, Tsk. Bella, it's really _hard_ to run under these circumstances." He was teasing.

"Hey, you were the one that put me in that position. I can only stare at your perfect ass for so long…" I gave him my best rebuttal.

"I meant" he kissed my neck, "under _these circumstances._" He ground his hips into mine and I felt his steel erection pressing against my center. I sucked in a breath.

"Well, then why don't you let me take care of that problem?" My eyes had closed, my head had fallen back, and I was grinding my hips into him.

"Ugh…Bella." He grabbed my behind a little harder. "We have to get to breakfast. You need something to eat." He was speaking into my collarbone as he licked and sucked on it.

_Should I say it? What would he think? Would be think less of me? What if he doesn't like the idea? I would humiliate myself…. _Edward rubbed me against him again and moaned. _Oh, what the hell…_

"Well,…with what I wanted to do to solve your little…_big_…(I circled my hips again)…problem, we would actually be killing two birds with one stone…so to say." I leaned down and nibbled on his ear. It seemed to take him a minute to catch on to what I was saying, but when he did….WOW. He had me slammed up against a tree and was trying to tug my clothes away from my body.

"And *kiss* what *kiss* exactly *kiss* was your plan *kiss*?" His lips trailed down my neck as his hands came up and squeeze my breasts, without permission. _This is new…and HOT!_ I let out an involuntary moan.

I slid my hand between our bodies and unbuttoned his jeans. He leaned back so that both of us could focus on what I was doing, all the while his right hand was squeezing my nipples through my shirt and his left hand was squeezing my ass, keeping me against the tree.

"First,…" I looked up into his lustful eyes, "I'll slide these down." I rubbed a hand over his length through his boxer-briefs, "Then…these." I slid my hand inside and he let out the most glorious moan. I wrapped my hand around him, "Then," I licked my lips, "I'll slide my tongue around you." He let out an unnecessary breath and growled. _Oh, I have to do this…now._

"Set me down, Edward." I licked his earlobe. Hesitantly, he put me on my feet. Immediately, before he could stop me, I dropped to my knees in front of him. I pulled his jeans and boxer-briefs down his legs and his hardness sprung up in front of my face. Edward leaned a hand against the tree behind me.

"Bella…I don't know if you should…" I wrapped my hand around him and started making slow, hard strokes. He rewarded me by moaning my name.

"If you didn't want me to, you should have stopped me already." I leaned forward and swirled my tongue around the head.

"Mmm…Bella…" his right hand wound itself in my hair. "We shouldn't be doing this, right now." I wrapped my entire mouth around him and slid down over him. Setting a steady rhythm, my hand was around the part of him I couldn't fit in my mouth.

"God…ughhh…" I could tell that Edward was trying hard not to thrust into my mouth. His hips were barely keeping still and the muscles in his legs were clenched. Realizing my opportunity, I started working my mouth and hand faster.

"Bella…if you don't stop…" His hands weren't conveying what his mouth was saying. As he was saying that, his hand got tighter in my hair and he actually started moving his hips into my mouth. Edward's moans were echoing in the forest. It surprisingly made me even more turned on to think that the family would be able to hear him. Emmett wouldn't be calling him "Virginward" anymore.

I moaned, sending vibrations over Edward.

"Bella!" He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up his body. "Goddamn, girl." He had an elated smile on his face. It made me feel very accomplished, and _very, very wet. _

"Liked that, did ya?" I smiled brightly and bit my lip.

All Edward could do was groan. His hands were ripping my shorts away from my body and I discarded my t-shirt. Pretty soon, all I was wearing were the under garments that he had laid out for me this morning. I was rewarded with a moan as he looked over my body.

"Bella, you're sexy as hell." He picked me up and turned us around so that he was the one leaning against the tree. I was silently thanking him for that. "I really hate to ruin these so soon, but…" He started pulling me up against his erection.

"But, what…?" I was playing with him, now. He moaned and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. His hands grabbed my panties and started pulling them down when we heard…

"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET IN HERE, ESME IS GOING TO HAVE A CONNIPTION!" I couldn't really make out what was being said, but Edward let out a defeated groan.

"We're moving away." Was all Edward said, as he set me on my feet. He pulled his pants up and helped me with mine. He fetched my shirt and put his back on.

"We are not moving away from them." We must have been closer to the house than I thought, because Edward didn't pick me up to run with me, again. We merely walked hand in hand.

"I think we came home from the honeymoon too soon." He slipped a hand around my waist and kissed my temple.

"I've created a monster…and, I think I like it." I smiled up at him.

"Just wait, my love." My heart started to race from his statement just as we walked through the clearing towards the Cullen's backyard. There, waiting, were 3 men with very smug, teasing looks on their faces…and 3, _very annoyed_, women.

This will be an interesting breakfast…or,…brunch.


	3. Delicious

BPOV

While we were at the Cullen house for a tension filled breakfast, the others convinced Edward to go hunting with them that day. He started putting up a fight, but I knew that he should. Edward hadn't been hunting for about a week, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he should go. He shouldn't be stubborn about that, _especially that_.

So, there we were, standing in front of the house and saying our goodbyes.

"Carlisle and Esme are back at the house in case anything happens. Please, don't hesitate to call them if it's an emergency. They will get a hold of me. I'll be back as soon as possible." It was only 11AM, now. I assumed he would be back sometime tomorrow.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll be fine. Take as long as you need…I'll miss you though." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll miss you, more. If you need me for _anything_, call or text me. Okay?"

"Okay. Get out of here." I smacked his ass, again, and he growled at me with a big smile on his face. In a flash, he was gone.

So, what shall I do on this quiet day, alone? I started walking around the garden, looking at all of the intricate details. I never want to leave this place. We have to stay here, forever. No matter if we travel the world, live in Paris for a hundred years, or feed off the penguins in Antarctica, we always have to come back here. This is our first home.

I'm missing Edward, already,…and he's only been gone 5 minutes. _This is going to be a long night. _

I went in the house and made myself a light lunch. I was still full from my late breakfast. _I hope they aren't upset with me about being late…and why we were late…_

I took some time to look around the new house. Most of my time was spent in the little library that was fully stocked with old books. This was definitely my favorite room…besides our bedroom. _Our bedroom…I like the sound of that._

When it was an acceptable time to get ready for bed, I got my toiletries together to take a bath. The water felt nice. I caught myself drifting off to sleep several times and decided that I should cut my bath time short. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice already saw me drowning in the bathtub. _Way to go, Bella. That won't make Edward go into hysterics at all…geez. _

When I walked out of the bathroom, I decided to be brave and check out my new closet. _That was a mistake. _What in the world did Alice do???? Everything was in garment bags. _The same color of garment bags!_ How am I supposed to find anything in here??? I unzipped a few of the bags…regrettably. They all had dresses in them. _All of them!_ I can't wear any of these. This is just ridiculous. I sifted through the clothes, jumping to the conclusion that I may be sleeping naked, tonight. _It's just not right without Edward here. *sigh*_

20 minutes later, I was clad in plain white Hanes and a blue button up shirt of Edward's. There was no point in wasting some of the _naughtier lingerie _on myself. I collected some of the candles sitting around the house, lit them all in the kitchen, and turned on the CD Edward made for me of his music.

_This is pretty close to heaven. _There I was, sitting on the kitchen counter, smelling of Edward, and eating the most delicious cheesecake I'd ever tasted. Esme stocked the refrigerator. _God, love her. _

I was lost in my thoughts of my newly perfect life. My feet were dangling off the counter, I was humming along to the music in between bites. _Wow, is it 10 o'clock already?_ I was glad the day had gone by so fast. I couldn't wait to see…

"Hello, beautiful." I screamed and FELT LIKE I JUMPED OUT OF MY SKIN!! My heartbeat was spastic and I nearly choked on my desert.

"Oh my God, Edward! You scared me to death!" I put the cheesecake down, surprised by the fact I hadn't dropped it, already. I was trying to catch my breath. He didn't move.

"Sorry, love." He was staring at me, hands in his pockets…I looked up to see that his eyes were raking over my body. His lips were slightly parted, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing home so…" I was caught by surprise when he dashed across the kitchen and stood directly between my legs.

"You *kiss* look so *kiss* delicious." *kiss* His hands were all over me. He gripped by hips and slid me closer to the edge of the counter as he deepened our kiss. His hands gripped my thighs, hard, and rubbed up and down them, circling his thumbs into my inner thighs.

I couldn't hold back my guttural moan that only seemed to egg him on.

"Alice told me I should come home, early. I didn't question her." He was kissing down my neck to my collarbone.

I wound my hands in his hair, urging him lower. "I love your sister."

"Our sister…" He paused for a moment, then, without warning, ripped the buttons right off his shirt and left it hanging open.

"Edward…" I meant for it to come out in a stern voice, but his anxiousness was making every nerve in my body feel like fire.

He stood back and looked me over. "Pardon me, miss, but you've _never_ looked so sexy."

I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"What? This old thing?" We both laughed at that.

"Mmm Hmm." He leaned in and kisses my forehead. "You just…look like yourself."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Don't get me wrong, I very much enjoy all the other skimpy things you've become fond of…but,…right now,… you look like a breath of fresh air." He kissed me softly and reached for my fork. "Bite?" He sunk the fork down into the cheesecake and brought it to me lips.

"You do you mean the cheesecake, right?" I was hoping he would get my joke and not get angry. He has a tendency to overreact when I try to joke about his lifestyle.

"Silly girl…don't tempt me…you do look succulent." He winked and gave me that trademark Edward smile, waiting for me to take my bite. I smiled back and slid my lips over the little slice of heaven.

"Mmm…" I closed my eyes, enjoying the taste…and, just maybe, teasing Edward. _Just maybe… ___

"Taste good?" I swallowed and saw that familiar look in his eyes.

"Just about the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Just about?" He fed me another bite. Suddenly, I felt nervous and ashamed for what I was thinking. It was weird, I could sit in front of him, legs open, shirt unbuttoned, completely open to his view,…but, when it came to speaking I couldn't form the words on my lips.

_Oh, fuck it. _

"The best taste…" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to my lips. "is you." I kissed him hard. He dropped the fork onto the counter and cupped my face with his hands. It was dizzying. His tongue swiped across my lips and I granted him access by opening my mouth. Our tongues dueling, my hands went straight to the button on his jeans…the same jeans that were pooled around his ankles earlier that day.

He broke our kiss to lift his own shirt over his head. "You know, I don't think I agree with you about what the best taste is." I unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. _Mmm…Edward in his boxer-briefs…hotttttt. _

"You don't?" I bit his lip and pulled him into another kiss.

"Mmm…" He broke our kiss, hooked his arms under my thighs and pulled, making me fall back on the counter. "No,…but, I know what might be."

Immediately his lips were grazing over my hip bones and stomach. His cold tongue dipped into my belly button, causing my body to involuntarily shiver. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his coolness of his tongue skim across the outside of my plain hanes.

"Ugh…" I didn't want to grab his hair, for fear that I would try to shove his face into me, I just clenched and unclenched my fists at my side.

"Your skin tastes incredible, but I think I'm getting closer to something better." He slowly (_oh, so slowly)_ pulled my panties down my legs and discarded them. Immediately, I closed my legs.

"Now, now…" he spread them, again. "Don't be shy." He planted a kiss on my left knee and continued kissing up my thighs.

"I'm getting closer." He switched legs and kissed a trail up right thigh. "Closer." He skipped over my center and kissed my pelvic bone. My eyes were closed tight, I was trying to concentrate on my breathing. I felt him disappear momentarily, only to be pleasantly surprised when I felt his tongue on me. Edward's tongue swiped along the line where my legs meet my torso.

"Mmm…Edward…" I grasped the side of the counter.

"Closer." He barely whispered. I felt his cold breath against my core.

"Please?" My voice was soft and breathy only to be replaced by a sharp euphoric scream. His lightly traced my lips with his tongue. Edward never could refuse me what I wanted.

He repeated his action several times, causing my chest to rapidly rise and fall. If I passed out now, I'll just die!

Edward must have sensed that I was losing control, he slid up my body and breathed into my ear, "Breathe, Bella." He kissed a line down my jaw, neck, collar bone and stopped on my breasts. He had neglected them earlier, not that I minded where he was heading, but it felt fantastic when he sucked one of my erect nipples into his mouth.

"God, Bella, you smell so good. Can I, please, taste you again?" His tongue slid down the center of my body and rested right between my parted legs.

"Uh-huh." My eyes met his through heavy lids. When he smiled at me, I felt my head spin.

"Thank you." He took a deep, unneeded, breath and slid his tongue deeper into me.

"Ugh!!! More…please…" The icy touch of his tongue meeting the scorching hot of my flesh made me see stars. When I took a moment to focus, I put two-and-two together that he liked to hear my moans. He flicked my clit several times just to hear my pleasure cries over and over again. _Oh, I love this man!_

"Ugh, I definitely found the best taste." His tongue continued manipulating my clit, all the while his hands were skimming down my sides and running over the tops of my thighs. He tore his mouth away from my clit and I groaned at the loss.

"Edward…" I pleaded.

Not wanting to disappoint me, he replaced his tongue with his thumb and started rubbing my clit in circles.

"Give me a minute, you gorgeous vixen." He kissed in between my breasts. "Please, remember I'm trying not to kill you." His lips met mine and could taste myself on him. _I still think he tastes better. _

Taking advantage of this new position, I reached down and grasped his cock in my hands. Immediately, his ministrations got quicker and we were moaning into each others mouths. Whenever his motions quickened, so did mine. I swiped my thumb over his head, and rubbed the newly formed liquid over my fingers, adding some lubrication.

I pulled my head back so I could take a breath. Instantly, Edward's face was back between my legs. I felt his tongue back on my clit and on of his fingers slid into me, matching the same pace my hand was working on him.

"Yes!" I thrust my hips toward him over and over again. My legs practically locked his head in place. It's a good thing he doesn't have to breathe, cause I'm pretty sure I'd be suffocating him. I couldn't occupy my hands any longer, they grasped his hair, but I still let him do all the work. _This must be heaven!_

"Mmm" he was moaning as much as I was.

"Fuck me!" _Oh my God, was that me? Where did that come from? Think, Bella, think!_

I was afraid to look at him. I felt his mouth leave my body and his fingers started moving slower. He was just staring at me either in shock or fury.

"What?" His breathing was heavy and he almost looked angry, but he never stopped the movement of his fingers.

"I'm sorry…I don't know where that came from." _Oh, I'm so embarrassed. I just want to hide my face and cry for making him stop. _

"Say it, again." He sped his fingers.

"What? Mmm…"

"Say. It. Again." His fingers left me all together and I felt his cock rubbing up and down my slit.

"Ugh!! Fuck me, Edward, please!" He let a moan rip through his chest and pushed himself into me. Lights were flashing behind my lids, all sound seemed to mute, and my entire body clenched as I felt my first orgasm send shock throughout my body. I knew moans were flying out of my mouth, but I couldn't hear anything. The only thing I was acutely aware of was that Edward wasn't moving. I allowed my eyes to open and saw the most beautiful, loving look in his eyes.

I tried to will myself to talk, but I couldn't I was too busy coming down from my high. He couldn't seem to find the words, either. His lips started kissing my neck and his hands were caressing my sides.

"You okay?" He spoke into my neck.

"Mmm Hmm." I just smiled the biggest smile and pushed my hips into him.

"Mmm…as you wish." He started thrusting into me slow and gentle. I knew he was fighting the urge to lose control, but he kept it slow for me. He was allowing me to work back up to my high. Edward rested his forehead on my mine and his breath spread over my face, causing that familiar dizziness.

"Faster…" It was barely even a whisper, but he heard and obeyed. His right hand came around under my back and brought me up to meet his body, still keeping his rhythm, his left hand still gripping my thigh. The new angle created an entirely different sensation that nearly brought me to my climax. I let out a loud moan.

"More…harder…" He groaned and crashed his hips into mine.

"Oh, you're so f….ugh, sexy." _He almost said it!! Get him to say it!! _

"Mmm, this is all I've thought about, all day, Edward." I bit his shoulder.

"Ugh,…Bella,…it's all I've thought about, too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved the hand that was holding my back down to my hips, pulling me into him, faster.

"What…mmm…have you thought about?" I leaned my head back and looked into his lust filled eyes.

"Bella…" He knew what I wanted him to say.

"Please?" _It is kind of mean how I always beg…it's his weakness. _

He practically growled at me, and didn't answer. My climax was at a crescendo.

"I've wanted you inside me all day, Edward. Haven't you wanted to…fuck me, too? Ugh…ugh…ugh…" I through my head back.

"Ugh, God, I've thought about fucking you ever since I saw you on your knees in the woods today. You're so fucking sexy." _Christ!!_

That did it. My second orgasm ripped through my body. My entire body fell back and I wrapped my own hands in my hair.

"Jesus…" Edward grip on my hips tightened to the point of pain and I felt his orgasm shake him, too. "Ugh!!!"

His head laid on my stomach and both of us were breathing heavily. "Mmm,…I love you, Bella. And, thank you, Alice." We both laughed. He placed a kiss above my bellybutton.

_*Buzz*Buzz* *Buzz*Buzz*_

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy…" Edward bent over to pick up his phone.

"Who is it?" I asked, unable to move my body. He just laughed. "What?"

He handed me his phone.

From: Alice

"_I hope this isn't premature…but, you're welcome."_

We just laughed.


	4. Shut Up & Drive

EPOV

"Back so soon?" I greeted my love in the doorway of our home. She had gone to Charlie's to have dinner and chat. He hadn't seen his daughter since that glorious day that was our wedding.

"It's nearly 11 o'clock." Bella stepped arched up on her toes to kiss me. She was carrying a stack of mail in her hands.

"You seem pretty popular." I pointed out the many, many letters.

"Well, they're mostly college acceptances and cards from family that couldn't make it to the wedding. Charlie insisted that I open them, there." I stepped aside and let her walk into our home. She threw the letters on an end table. "As if we needed it, we now have about three hundred dollars more than we had yesterday." We both just laughed.

I wrapped my arms around my beautiful wife. She slid her bad down her arms and it landed on the floor, all the contents spilling out. Bella gasped and tried to bend down to pick them up, but I only held her tighter.

"You seem tense, love. Are you okay?" I kissed her forehead and leaned against it.

"Mmm Hmm. I'm just exhausted, I guess." She laid her head on my chest and I started swaying and humming her lullaby.

"If you keep that up, I'll fall asleep right here." Her grip around my back had already fallen lax. I let out a soft chuckle.

"Let's get you into bed, huh." I picked her up, Bridal style, carried her into our bedroom, and set her on our bed. She kicked off her shoes and stretched out of the bed. I grabbed into the drawer and found the first pair of pajamas I put my hands on; a pair of blue/gray striped shorts and a blue tank.

"I'll just sleep here in my clothes." She yawned and put her hands across her stomach. "Why get anything else dirty?"

"I hardly think that you'll be getting these dirty." I set them on the bed and started to unbutton her jeans. "Besides, you don't have to do any of the work." I slid her pants down her legs and locked eyes with her. "Allow me." I winked at her and tossed her jeans into the hamper by her closet. She tried to wrap her legs around me, but I wouldn't have it. As much as I would love to ravish her body, she needs sleep.

"Now, now, Bella. You're too tired for that." Her chest rose and fell with her sigh, but she seemed to understand. She let me slip the cotton shorts on her legs and lifted her bum so that I could slide them onto her hips. I climbed up into the bed and lifted her into my lap. Her eyes were still closed, but a bright smile graced her face.

"What you are thinking, you silly girl?" Her smile grew even wider. I started to lift up the hem of her shirt.

"Just that" She stopped the pursuit of my hands. "you're always in control. You're even dressing me, now. I'd just once like to know what it's like to have control over you." She was still smiling and I lifted her shirt above her head and removed her bra.

"Bella, you've had control over my body since the first day I laid eyes on you." I kissed her bare sternum and grabbed the blue tank.

"But, you've never really lost control. I want you to lose control." I slid the tank top, reluctantly, over her naked torso.

"Bella." I realize that she didn't mean to insinuate that she wanted me to lose control and bite, but nonetheless, it's what I heard. "I can't lose control with you." I slid her off my lap and helped her slip under the covers. "I _have to maintain control with you_ or I'll kill you."

"I didn't mean _that_ control. Forget I even mentioned it. Goodnight." Now, she was irritated. She's grown tired of that discussion and, I realize, doesn't wish to hear my excuses anymore.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "No kiss?" I lay beside her, facing her back. She turned around and hastily kissed my lips. _That's not like her._ She turned with her back towards me and fell asleep.

I'm not sure how long I laid there before I couldn't take the silence anymore. I always spend the night beside my Bella, but tonight I found myself anxious. _What did she mean, lose control? How did she want me to lose control? I'd lost enough control of myself in that last couple of weeks that it would have terrified me to think of doing these things months ago. What could she be talking about??_ I paced up and down the hallway outside our bedroom door for quite sometime; not even sure how many hours had passed.

The time had passed rather slowly, I had many questions for Bella. Noticing the sun rising, I decided to go to the kitchen to make her breakfast. I stopped only to pick up the mess from Bella's bag: wallet, change, mirror, lip gloss, cell phone, hand lotion, letter…

What's that smell? It's…familiar, but faint…

I lifted the letter and held it closer to my face. Instantly, my jaw clenched and I could feel my rage fueling. _Jacob. _ I flipped the letter around so that I could see the address. Sure enough, it was from him. It didn't hold a return address, only said, _Jacob Black_.

She didn't tell me. She was trying to hide it from me. She was concealing it. Withholding the truth,…that's lying. Bella lied to me.

Immediately, I flew to the doorframe of our bedroom. I intended to run in there and demand that she tell me what was going on and why she didn't tell me that he was writing to her. But,…there she was…fast asleep, beautiful, dreaming. _Calm down Edward. _

I turned around and headed to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

*****

"Smells great." I knew she had woken, but waited for her to come to me. _Don't fight with her, Edward. She's your wife._

"Have a seat." She sat down at the table, blanket wrapped around her. I set the food in front of her and she started eating. Taking the seat next to her, I only watched intently as she ate. She kept glancing up at me, but never did say anything.

"Okay." She dropped her fork to her plate. "What gives?" She sat back and folded her arms over her chest.

I felt my nostrils flare. _How dare she get cheeky with me, when this is her fault. _Deciding that words weren't the best decision, I simply pulled the letter out of my pocket and dropped it on the table.

She stared at it for a moment before she got out of her chair.

"You INVADED MY PRIVACY!" Her eyes were huge and accusing.

"I WAS PICKING UP THE MESS AND FOUND THE LETTER! WHY WERE YOU HIDING IT FROM ME!?" I rose out of my own seat and pounded my fists on the table.

"I WAS BARELY IN THE DOOR FOR 10 MINUTES BEFORE I WAS ASLEEP!" She was leaning on the table, too. "BESIDES, I HAVEN'T EVEN DECIDED IF I'M GOING TO GO SEE HIM OR NOT."

"What?" _See him? What? _

She sighed. "You haven't read the letter have you." She looked down at her hands.

"No." I picked it up and skimmed through it. "So, he's coming back and wants to see you. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes." _That was a short answer. _

"I doubt that, Bella. You hid the letter in your purse instead of keeping it with the rest of the mail." I sat back in my chair. My anger had subsided and all that was left was heartbreak. I felt very sad. Very sad, indeed.

"Edward." She let out in a sigh. "I just didn't want you to get enraged. We haven't fought once since the wedding, and I didn't want it to end. I love you so much." She let her head fall and I saw the tears running down her cheeks.

Immediately, I stood and held Bella in my arms.

"I love you, too. You're my entire world. I'm sorry I overreacted." I wrapped my arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Her reply was short, but I knew she meant it.

"So, he comes back anytime within a few weeks, huh?"

"Yeah." She shrugged out of my grasp and carried her plate to the sink.

"Okay." I didn't feel a need to say anymore about the subject. She would tell me when he was back and not sneak around to see him. I knew that, for sure, now.

Bella didn't say anything to me, just went to shower and get ready for the day.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say she exited the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, too." She looked adorable. Her hair was wet and falling around her shoulders. The white towel clung tightly to her body, and her hand held it securely in place. I walked up and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"What are the plans for today?" I pressed her body into mine and looked down into her eyes.

"Well, I thought we'd go to the meadow. It's warm today. Is that okay?"

"That sounds perfect." I kissed her once again. "Get dressed. I'll be waiting." I smiled at her and left the room.

****

"Oh. Wow." I felt my jaw drop as Bella walked into the living room. "I see you discovered your closet."

"You like it?" She spun in a circle, revealing what was under the skirt.

Bella was wearing a short, _very short_, white skirt. The top she was wearing was blue with white flowers, had no straps, and clung tightly to her body. When she did that enticing little twirl, I saw the white, lace, boy-shorts under her skirt. _Holy Hell. _

"Ugh,…yeah, I like it a lot." I walked over to her, hugged her to me, and grabbed her perfect, alluring ass.

"Now, now, Edward, behave." She backed out of my grasp and walked towards the front door. _Oh, that little minx. She's using my words against me. _I cleared my throat.

"I packed some food for you, in case you get hungry." I opened the door for her.

"Thanks. I am feeling a little…empty." She ran one finger over my length as she walked past me and out to the car. I bit my own lip. It was all I could do not to rip her panties off right there in the doorway.

I followed her out to the car and we started on our journey to the meadow. We had a short drive, but I had an inkling that it would feel much, much longer.

She was driving me crazy.

As if the outfit wasn't enough, she sat with one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee…with her legs open. That tiny material she called a _skirt_ rode even higher on her thighs, and I swear she caught me staring. My foot was slammed down to the floor while we sped up to 110.

"Edward! You're going to fast!" She grabbed my thigh…a little too high.

"Oh, Bella. I don't think I'm going fast enough." I pressed down on the pedal a little harder.

"Oh my God, Edward, stop!" She squeezed my thigh a little harder.

"Why?" I was smirking at her, which only irritated her.

"We aren't in a hurry!! We have forever! Slow down!" Her other hand was gripping the door.

"Oh, Bella, I _am in a hurry._" I turned my head to her, not taking a second glance at the road.

"Edward!!!!!! Watch the road!!!" She reached up to try and grab the wheel, but I grabbed her hand.

"Bella, I want you so badly right now. I'm trying to get to the meadow as fast as I can." All kidding aside, she just stared back into my eyes.

"Slow down and watch the road." She got on her knees in the passenger seat and faced me.

I let up on the gas pedal and turned my head back to the road.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She reached over, unbuttoned my pants, pulled the zipper down, and pulled my rigid erection out of its restraints. I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

"Shh…just drive." She grasped me and started pumping her hands up and down. I let out a deep moan.

"Bella, you don't have to do…this." My head fell back against the rest. "Really,…don't feel like you have to just because I was being arrogant."

She just laughed and shook her head at me.

"Life experience, right?" I looked down to see the sexiest smile on her face before her tongue darted out and swirled around the head of my cock. _Stop thinking in those terms, Edward. _My grip on the steering wheel tightened as Bella sank her entire mouth down around me.

"Ugh, oh God." I said through clenched teeth. Reflexively, my right hand went to the back of her head, keeping her rhythm. She moaned around me, sending electricity to every nerve ending.

"That feels so good, Bella." My eyes closed in pleasure, when I felt her jerk back off of me.

"Watch the road!" I snapped my eyes back open and put both hands on the wheel, again. "Feels that good, huh?"

"Yes."

"Do you want more?" She raised an eyebrow at me. _Yes! Yes! God, I want more! I want your hot mouth sucking me off for the rest of eternity! Please!_

"Really, you don't have to." I knew I didn't sound convincing. My mind was screaming _"yes!"_ But, I just couldn't show that side to my love.

"Oh, I want to. You taste so sweet. But, if you don't want me to…I won't." She started to lean back in her seat, but I wouldn't be having any of that. I grabbed the back of her neck (_maybe, a little too hard)_ and brought her head back into my lap.

"Yes." *exhale* "More." *exhale* "Don't stop." Her hot mouth slid over me, once again, and I let out a moan so loud I thought the windows would crack. She moaned at hearing my excitement. _So, she does enjoy this. What a woman._

"Jesus, Bella…faster…YES!" It was almost painful trying to keep my eyes open. _Screw this. _

I pulled Bella's head up and held her to my body as I slammed on the breaks and pulled to the side of the road. I wasn't even aware of where we were.

"What are you doing?" She asked, exasperated.

I couldn't answer her. In a flash, I slid my seat back, had Bella in my lap, and her torn panties throw in my backseat.

"Ride me." I pushed her hips down onto my throbbing erection.

"Ahh!!" We both screamed out in unison. She wasted no time in bouncing her body on top of me. _So what if they wouldn't allow me entrance into heaven. Nothing could be better than this. _I let my hands wonder from hips and pulled down her tube top to reveal her bare breasts. _Oh, this is definitely my new favorite position. _

"Oh, Edward!!" Her eyes were clenched tight. I pushed her skirt up so that I could watch myself slide into her.

"Ugh, you're so hot." My tongue flattened against her left nipple. As she bounced up and down on me, my tongue stroked her.

"More!" I latched onto her nipple, covering my teeth with my lips and sucked on her. My hand slid down to her core and I started stroking her bundle of nerves with my thumb. "Yes!! Ahh!!! Harder, Edward!!"

I leaned back in my chair, and pushed her down harder onto me.

"You." *thrust* "Are" *thrust* "So" *thrust* "Tight!"

"Ugh. I'm close…" Her breath was fanning into my face. I grabbed her ass and thrust up into her, harder & faster. "Yes!!!" I felt her tighten around me as she, literally, rode out her orgasm.

I slowed a little, to let her relax a minute, but she had other plans. My sweet Bella wrapped her teeth around my shoulder and bit down, _hard!_

"Oh! That's it, baby." The harder she bit, the harder I thrust into her. It took a few seconds before the lightening started and my body exploded with my own orgasm.

Bella collapsed onto me. We both just lay there, letting out breathing slow.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah, wow." She pulled her tube top back over her breasts and I frowned. "I don't want to get arrested for public indecency." She crawled back into her seat and I buttoned up my pants.

"I feel like I should apologize." I even laughed at myself. She's my wife, after all.

"Oh, Edward, if you apologize, I'll consider it a personal insult!" Her hands balled into fists. _She's so cute. _

"Relax." I laughed. "I won't. That way too hot to need an apology." I sighed.

"Mmm…and you lost control." She was beaming.

"Ah, so that's what you meant." I smiled.

"Meadow?" She asked.

"Meadow." I laughed, again. "Keep your hands to yourself, and I'll drive the speed limit."

He started the car.

"Edward?" There was a edge to her voice that sounded worried and terrified.

"Yes, love?"

"I think we drove too far." I followed her horrified gaze to the left of me. There, about 40 yards to my left, sat Billy Black's truck. Inside the truck sat a angry-looking Billy, and to his right, Charlie. He had his hands over his ear, eyes clamped shut, and his head hanging down towards his lap.

"Oh my God!" Bella sank into her chair and her face blazed.

"Well, at least Jacob got to see you." He made a u-turn and started heading down the road.

"What?" I glanced to my right and saw Jake sitting in the back of the truck…and he looked _pissed!_

Edward just laughed and sped towards our meadow.


	5. Commando

BPOV

"What is that?"

"A t-shirt." I was a bit embarrassed by her forwardness.

"No, no. _That…"_ Alice waved her finger at me. "is a rag!"

"Leave her alone." Edward was heading back into the Cullen's dining room with a salad for me.

"I filled that new closet of yours full of designer clothes! The least you can do is _wear them!_" She wasn't going to let this go.

"Alice, I appreciate what you did, but those clothes aren't me." I started poking the salad with my fork. Suddenly, I wasn't very hungry.

"_You _are an 18 year-old _woman!_ That…" she cringed. "_outfit_ belongs to an eleven year-old boy!"

I didn't say anything. She was right.

"Don't listen to her. She's like this with everybody." He started rubbing my back, noticing how uncomfortable I was.

"I have a mission for you." Alice wedged her way between Edward and I and knelt down between us. "Since you don't like anything that I buy you, let's go shopping together. That way, you'll get things that you like. What do you say? I promise I won't be pushy."

I stared at her excited eyes for a second, then lifted them to look at Edward.

"Should I?" I wasn't asking his permission. Really, I wanted to know if Edward thought I dressed like a little boy. I'd just warn that little white skirt for him, yesterday. He _did_ seem to like _that!_

"Bella, you look beautiful in anything you wear. Whether or not you want to put yourself through that shopping trip is up to you." He kissed my neck and tried to feed me a bite of my food.

"Okay, fine I'll go. But, I'll only go if Edward takes us and voices his opinion." I accepted the bite that he was offering me.

"I'd be happy to." He kissed me after the food was in my mouth. We both smiled at each other.

"Great! But, Edward, you have to really tell us what you think. If I hear you say, _'that looks stunning.'_ every time she puts a new outfit on, I'll assault you with dirty thoughts of me and Jazz all day." She stood up and started walking out of the room.

"I promise." He fed me another bite.

"But, be nice." I felt my face burning.

"Oh, Bella." Was all he said.

"Be ready in 30 minutes. Edward, you're driving." We both groaned at the time limit. I hadn't realized that she wanted to go _right now. _

_Take a deep breath, Bella. It's going to be a long day._

*****

"Get there quickly." Alice commanded, as she climbed into the backseat of the Volvo.

"Yes, Miss Daisy." Edward cracked, putting the key in the ignition.

"So, Bella…", she was ignoring his Morgan Freeman impression, "What kinds of things will we be shopping for today: Feminine tops, scarves, shoes, skirts, dresses…" she trailed off. "Oh, I know what you'll be needing!"

Suddenly, something white and lacy flung into the front seat of the car. _Oh. My. God. _There they were; my panties that Edward had torn off of me, yesterday.

"Oh, God." I buried my face in my hands and hunched over. Edward was laughing next to me.

"Oops." was all he had to say.

Alice popped her head in between the seats. "Now, Bella, we will definitely be replacing those, today." She patted the top of my head and I felt Edward slide his hand onto my thigh, squeezing.

_How many hours 'till the shops close?_

****

_First Mission: Get Bella To Dress More Feminine. _

I told Alice that she could pick up anything she wanted for me to try on, but I got the final say on whether or not I was buying it. Well, on whether or not _Edward_ was buying it. She quickly learned that anything with a ruffle was OUT, as was anything so tight you could see my bra through it. Even Edward put his foot down on some of those items.

"Oh, come on, Edward. She has a great body. She needs to show it off." Alice argued as she through another article of the "return" rack for the sales lady.

"Yes, she has a great body. But, she will not be showing it off to anybody but me!" Alice just sighed and left to find me more clothes. _I know it sounds wrong, but hearing Edward be so possessive made me want to pull him into the dressing room and beg him to be demanding. _

"I think I like this one, Alice." I was sure she had returned by now.

"It's just me, love. She went to find more Harlot attire. Come out. Let me see." I took a deep breath and opened the door a little, peaking out.

"More, Bella." I saw his teasing smile and yanked the door open. I put one arm up on the inside of the doorway and the other hand on my hips, mocking a pose.

Alice had let me pick out some jeans, but she got to choose the size. I had on a pair of tight, dark blue jeans, a black top with a low cut back, and Alice gave me zebra stilettos with a red heal. I noticed Edward's finger slip in between his teeth; he bit down. _I guess he likes it. _I spun in a circle so that he could glimpse the low cut back of my top and see _how very tight_ my jeans truly were.

"Keeper?" I'm not sure where my courage came from, but I winked at Edward. I felt very giddy inside when he locked eyes with me and, simply, nodded 'yes'.

We stared at each other for a few minutes. I was quite sure that my lip would start bleeding from the pressure that I was putting on it with my teeth. That familiar feeling started stirring deep within me. Both of us were breathing harder than necessary.

"OH, I LOVE THAT!!" Alice dropped the items she had in her hand and rushed over to me, making me spin in another circle. I could have _sworn_ I heard Edward moan.

"I agree on this one." I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Me, too." He gave me his famous _Edward smirk. _

For the next few hours we spent thousands of dollars getting me to look more like a lady. Alice even insisted that I wear my new shoes to "break them in". I couldn't believe when Alice drug me into a huge cosmetic store and insisted she get to paint my face. Edward excused himself from that and went across the way to a Barnes & Noble. All he asked was that Alice didn't make me look like anybody else. _She didn't. _The make-up was very simple, but did make me look more mature. I hated to admit it, but I was actually having fun.

When Edward returned to us, we were entering Victoria's Secret.

"I don't think so, ladies." I grabbed my bags, leaned down and kissed me. "Not without me." He opened the door for both of us. I felt the flames cover my entire body. My face had to be a dark crimson.

Our trip through VS was much like any other store; Alice was grabbing everything and I was simply trying it on. Edward waited, patiently. Every once in awhile, Alice would hold up and garment and say, "Edward?". If she through that article over the door, I knew he liked it. Therefore, I knew I was buying it. I wouldn't let either of them see me in lingerie. I didn't want Edward to see it, yet, and I didn't want Alice seeing me in my underwear.

I was about half-way through Alice's chosen articles, when I heard…

*_Buzz Buzz*_

I stood there, in nothing but a blue thong and opened my phone. _From Edward…hmm…_

"_You're wearing those heals, tonight."_

So, he's telling me what to do, now? I couldn't help the huge smile that came graced my face. I was trying to think of a witty comeback when I heard Alice ask, "Edward?" and threw one last garment over the door. It was a black and red corset, matching lace thong, black stockings and a garter. _Hmm…_

I slipped on the entire outfit. _Not bad._ I reached down for my phone, once more, and took a picture of my body in the mirror. I couldn't bring myself to capture my blushing face. Adding the attachment to a message for Edward I wrote:

_This too?_

I barely registered the door opening, before I saw Edward standing behind me in the mirror.

"Edward! What…?" He covered my mouth with his left hand and lifted his index finger on his right hand up to his lips, "shushing" me. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes that made my unpaid-for panties get wet from my arousal. He spun me around so that I was facing him and lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist. His lips, immediately, started attacking mine while his hands gripped my ass. I'm not sure how much time went by, but I found myself completely void of air. I, actually, had to push Edward away from me in order to take gasp for oxygen.

Edward turned us around so that I was up against the wall. I could see our reflection in the mirror in front of us. His back showed how labored his own breathing was as he licked and sucked on my collarbone. I moaned at the sight.

"Bella, shhh…." He captured my lips, once more. My head was so clouded with lust, I lost control over any rational thought. The only thing I wanted was _Edward, and I wanted him badly!_ I tightened my stocking-clad legs around his waist, scratching my heels on his back. He let out a shaky breath, letting me know his pleasure.

I slid my hands between our bodies and flawlessly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Edward looked up at me in surprise to my _graceful_ movement. He lifted his eyebrow at me and smiled. I bit my lip, drawing his attention, and grasped his hardness. The look of satisfaction on his face made me even wetter.

I stroked him a few times before I was interrupted. He ripped away my panties and ground his hips into mine. _Oops! I guess we'll be hiding those._

"I need you, Bella." He whispered into my ear.

"I want it. Please." Edward raised my hips and slid me onto his length. His head fell back as his chest rose and he started thrusting into me at a steady pace. It felt like fire and ice. My body felt like it was smoldering. To make matters worse, the view in the mirror was fogging my brain. His shirt was still on, but his perfect ass was showing under my new shoes as it clenched and pushed into me. _Oh, I'm so glad he's mine. _

I leaned in and bit down on his shoulder causing him to thrust harder.

"Ahhh…" It came out in a whimper, but made me feel like screaming. His abdomen and hips stayed attached to my body while his pelvis made short, hard thrusts into me. It felt fantastic! He stayed close enough to my body that he rubbed up against my clit with every thrust.

"Faster! More!" He obliged. Honestly, if I'd been in a different state of mind, I would have feared that we'd knock down the wall behind me.

"Ugh, baby, you feel so good." He captured my lips and I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, biting on it. "Mmm!" _That may have been a little loud._

I released his lip and leaned my head back on the wall. My hips started meeting his, thrust for thrust. I had my hands clutching his shoulders for dear life.

"Yes…I….I…" Words escaped me. I wasn't even breathing. I was too focused on reaching my utopia that I could not concentrate on anything else.

"Come on, baby." He ground his hips even harder into me, throwing me over that electric edge. I couldn't speak. My mouth fell open as my body trembled.

"Fuck!" I barely felt Edward's body shake against me. He stood there, holding me for a moment before he sank down to the ground with him still inside of me. We waited for my breathing to regulate before looking at each other.

"We're definitely taking that home." He lowered his eyes, indicating that he was talking about my lingerie.

"I think we have to, now." I laughed at our whispers. Sliding off of him, I found the original panties I wore to the mall and slid them on. I slid off my stockings. By the time I found my pants, Edward was already dressed. Being the gentleman that he is, he helped me into my jeans.

"We're continuing this back at our house." He lightly slapped my behind as he moved towards the door. "I'm not done with you, yet." I caught him glancing down at my shoes.

"Can't wait." I shoved him out the door, but stayed for a few more minutes to regain my composure and change out of the rest of my lingerie. _Did I just have sex with my boyfriend in a dressing room? Wait…did EDWARD just have sex with me in a dressing room? EDWARD?_ Regaining my composure wasn't working.

"Come on, _love-bird_, it's time to go home and organize your closet." I opened the door to find Alice smirking at me. "Nice hair. Edward went to get the car. Here." She handed me his credit card and we went to pay.

The sales lady looked rather annoyed. I couldn't help but wonder if she knew what I had just done.

"Just sign at the bottom." She handed me a slip and pen. It wasn't until that moment that I saw the name under the dotted line: _Isabella Cullen._

A smile of pure happiness lit up my face. _I love my husband._ I signed and the woman handed us our bags. We walked out of Victoria's Secret with 4 large bags of lingerie. _Hopefully, it will all fit after Edward changes me. Actually,…I hope it doesn't._

We walked outside to find Edward waiting and laughing.

"I know, Alice, I'm sorry." Great, another silent conversation between my husband and my best friend.

"What?" I asked, getting in the car.

"Alice is upset." Edward answered me, pulling out into traffic.

"Why?" He laughed and reached into his pocket.

"Because,…we committed a crime." He tossed a black lacy thong at my feet where my white panties from the day before lay.

"Oh, God…" _I'm going commando from now on. _


	6. Full House

**Warning: All my stories contain graphic lemons! Most of you know that by now! This one gets slightly OOC, but it's to be expected. The sexual relationship between Bella and Edward is progressing! Don't be a hater! Review nicely! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I don't own any of these characters. I just show the side of them that we all know exists in the Cullen house! **

EPOV

"Why are there so many boxes? Where are they going? Where are _you going?_" There was a look of panic in Bella's eyes as she looked from the boxes back to me, repeatedly.

"Alaska, Bella. You're coming, too, love." I kissed her forehead and rubbed circles on her back, comforting her anxiety.

_Esme: "Beautiful Couple." _

Esme winked at me when she walked past.

"Bella, we'll help you pack if you'd like. We're very fast." Esme wrapped a crystal vase and packed it away before she even finished her sentence.

"Thanks, Esme. I need all the help I can get." She turned her attention to me. "You're not selling this place, right? We have to keep the houses here. I always want to be able to come back here. This is where Charlie is. This is where I met you. What about our meadow? The cottage? Edward…"

"Bella…" I kissed her soft lips. "we're not selling. We can come back whenever you'd like." I hugged her into me. Her heart started to return to a normal pace. Well, normal according to our close proximity. I will miss this. It's nice knowing that I'll be spending eternity with my soul mate, but her heartbeat is the most vital sound in my world. _I love this woman. _

"When do we leave?" She inhaled, deeply, into my chest.

"Next weekend, I believe. The arrangements were just made yesterday."

"YESTERDAY!? They have packed all of this in ONE DAY!?" Her beautiful brown eyes grew twice their normal size.

All I could do was laugh. She knew my answer, already.

"Hey Bella." Emmett greeted as he and Rosalie walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys." She turned in my arms so that her back was resting against my chest.

"Oh, just pretend I'm not here!" I joked with him.

_Rosalie: "Gladly"._

I shot Rose a dirty look, but Emmett's thoughts were blank.

"Haven't we seen you enough?" he laughed. I felt Bella's body shaking from her giggles in front of me.

"Are you guys coming over for game night, tonight?" Rose spoke up.

"Game night? I didn't know you guys had a game night?" Bella questioned and Rosalie looked annoyed.

_Rosalie: "That's because you guys can't stop fucking to join us once in a while." _

_Emmett: "Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow. Everywhere that Mary…"_

I ignored Rosalie's voiceless comment, as usual, but Emmett had me worried. I wasn't worried because he was reciting "Mary Had A Little Lamb", but because of the reason for it. I wasn't sure what they were planning, but I do know that they were trying to hide something from me.

"Well, we're having a game night, tonight. Are you guys coming?" Rosalie is very intimidating to Bella, though I'm not sure why. Bella glanced up at me.

"They're coming." Alice popped her head into the foyer.

_Alice: And, Edward, you will be on your best behavior!_

Now, I'm worried. What could possibly be so secretive about game night that they have to keep me out of it? I decided not to voice my concerns. Bella didn't need to know that they were hiding something. I was intrigued. Part of me couldn't wait to find out what they were planning.

"Be here at 8:00." Rose gave me an evil look and walked out of the room.

Alice: "This old man, he played one, he played knick knack on his thumb…"

_Emmett: "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the King's horses and all the King's men…"_

_Esme: "Ring-a-round the rosie, a pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes…"_

_Rosalie: "Jack & Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown….that bitch probably pushed him down…"_

"Bella, let's get out of here." I led her to the front door. There was no way I was staying here if they were going to be this irritating.

"We just got here." She protested.

"We need to pack. We'll come back at 8:00." I tossed her on my back and ran towards our cottage.

*****

_Carlisle: "He isn't going to be happy about this."_

_Esme: "We should have told them."_

_Emmett: "Oh, this is going to be sooooo good!"_

I could hear their thoughts half way through the woods. What the hell is going on? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Bella shudder. I slowed down.

"Are you cold, Bella?" Her face was nuzzled in my back.

"A little." I set her down. It is almost September. _Stupid, Edward! She's still human! _I pulled my hoodie off and handed it to Bella, leaving me shirtless.

"Edward, you don't have to. We're almost there. Besides…" She ran one of her fingers down my bare chest. "I'm feeling rather warm all of a sudden." Bella bit her lip and stared up at me.

I picked up her hand and kissed each one of her fingers. "Put it on, Bella."

She whimpered, but put the sweatshirt on. I lifted the hood and tied it. She looked like a little Eskimo; a very cute Eskimo. I cradled her in my arms and took off towards the house.

As we walked through the front door, I noticed two things. #1) The poker table was set up and everyone was sitting around it. #2) They were all dressed for an arctic ice storm…except for Alice and Emmett. Emmett was dressed for a heat wave.

"Cards?" Bella asked. "I'm not very good at ANY card games…except Old Maid." I set her on her feet.

"That's what we were counting on." Emmett laughed. Rosalie smacked him making a cracking thunder sound.

Emmett: Let's see how Bella fairs at Strip Poker.

My eyes grew wide.

"No." There was no way that Bella was playing strip poker with my family. _No!_ When I spoke, Bella seemed to catch on to what was going on.

"Wait…" Her face turned the blood red.

"Get your ass over here, little sister. I saved a seat for you right here next to me!" Emmett pulled a chair out and patted the seat.

"No!" I said, more sternly.

_Esme: I knew you'd be mad. Emmett made us swear not to tell you._

_Carlisle: Really, Edward, it's all for fun._

I shot him a nasty look. It wasn't like Carlisle to be so blasé about my feelings. In fact, it wasn't like Carlisle to even participate in these games.

_Carlisle: I owed Emmett. That's why I'm sitting at this table. _

While I was wrapped up in Carlisle's thoughts, Bella moved towards the chair next to Emmett.

"Why didn't I get warned? I would have worn more layers." I couldn't believe that she was actually thinking about participating in this.

"You're the newbie. You don't get a warning." Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Okay, Bella. This isn't Texas Hold'Em. We're just playing straight poker…no chips. If you win, you pick someone to take off an item of clothing. You get to pick which item that is. You do know how to play poker, right?" Rosalie was filling Bella in on the rules.

"Yes. Um, I'm assuming Alice isn't playing, right? You're not dressed like everyone else." Bella was pointing a finger at Alice.

"No, I'm not playing; Edward isn't playing, either. And, I swear, I haven't seen how this is going to turn out." She was bouncing up and down in her chair, anxiously.

"You're actually going to play?" I questioned her. I wasn't sure if I was upset or baffled. Oh yeah, _I'm both. _

"I guess so." She looked at me, nervously.

"Relax, Edward. It's just a game." Jasper finally spoke up. I threw my hands up in the air, admitting defeat. Emmett started dealing the cards.

"Um, Emmett?" Bella started. "Why aren't you dressed for the winter Olympics like everybody else?"

"Emmett likes the disadvantage." Esme leaned a little towards Bella, as if telling a secret.

Bella's face flushed a little, but she laughed.

"Okay, let's play. Thanks for the sweatshirt, Edward." I didn't smile. She wasn't even considering how I might feel about this. Her body is for my viewing. I don't want everybody else to see that side of Bella. It was obvious to me that she had come out of her shell, since we've been married, but I like that it's only in my presence. _Relax…this might not be that bad. _

I took a seat behind Bella, to look over her shoulder.

_Emmett, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper: "No cheating, Edward."_

"I'm not cheating! You're not going to make me sit on the other side of the room." I leaned in to set my chin on Bella's shoulder & wrapped my arms around her.

The first hand that was dealt to her couldn't have been more perfect. She was dealt a straight. I was very happy that she didn't ask for any other cards. I knew by the other's thoughts that she had won this hand.

"Damn! Beginners luck!" Emmett is always a sore loser.

Emmett: "Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Well, Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"Hmm…" She glanced around the table. "Any suggestions?" She glanced at me over her shoulder.

"Not Emmett." Everybody laughed.

"Don't be a hater, Edward. You don't want Bella to see what she _could_ be having." Everybody laughed, except for me and Rosalie.

"Okay, okay…um, I pick Alice." Bella was blushing, furiously, though I wasn't sure why. _That's just Bella. _

"Hey! I thought we were friends!" She was laughing her perky laugh. "What do you want me to take off?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Bella.

"Ugh…? Whatever you want, Alice. Truly, I don't care." Her face blushed, again. Alice chose to take out her earrings. Emmett dealt another hand and Bella wasn't having much luck. A 2 of Spades, 10 of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, 2 of Diamonds, and a Jack of Clubs was what she was dealt. She didn't have much more luck with her three new cards. Much to my dismay, Bella did not win that hand; Carlisle did.

"What's it gonna be, Pops?" Emmett was shuffling the cards.

Carlisle: Should I make it interesting? The plan was to get Bella comfortable with us, but…I don't want SOMEONE to get angry.

He looked right up into my eyes. I was staring at him as if to say, '_Don't even think about it.'_ Carlisle just laughed.

"All right, Emmett, lose the shirt." Esme reached over and ran her fingers through the back of Carlisle's hair.

"Woo Hoo!" Emmett jumped up and started doing a little dance while taking his shirt off. In an 'un-Jasper-like manner', Jazz started beat boxing to Emmett's dancing. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. _This may not be so bad, after all. _

Next hand, Jasper won: Alice lost her shoes.

4th Hand, Rosalie won: Emmett lost his shorts.

5th Hand, Carlisle won: Esme lost her pants. _(Carlisle shocked everybody by going straight for her pants. He didn't even look at his wife when he said it; he just had a smug grin on his face. Esme stared daggers at him.)_

6th Hand, Emmett won:

"Yes, finally! Bella…lose the sweatshirt." I felt a growl erupt from my chest. Bella grabbed the bottom of my sweatshirt and started pulling it over her head, without a fight. "Relax, prude! I could have gotten rid of her pants, first." Alice started giggling, but kept her visions from me. _That always makes me nervous._

7th Hand, Jasper won: Alice lost her sweater.

8th Hand, Esme won: Carlisle lost his pants.

"Hope you wore your skivvies, today. I know how you hate that." She smirked, not looking at him. Carlisle took his pants off, and, luckily, he was wearing underpants.

9th Hand, Bella won: Rosalie lost her shirt. (_She wasn't wearing many layers, either. She likes the attention.)_

10th Hand, Carlisle won:

"Oh, why not?" He sighed. "Bella…lose your pants."

"OHH!!!" Everybody around the table was shocked by what Carlisle said. They all had huge grins on their faces and were laughing, hysterically. Nobody, including myself, expected Carlisle to be the first to get Bella out of her pants.

"Do you mind?" I was trying to sound irritated, but everybody's laughter was infectious. It was surprising that I was enjoying myself. _(I'm glad I don't have to participate.)_

"I don't think it's fair that Edward doesn't have to play." Bella spoke up, as she pulled her jeans down her deliciously smooth thighs.

"Unfortunately, Edward has too much of an advantage." Carlisle smiled. He was shuffling the cards, now, not looking up at Bella undressing. _That's the Carlisle I know. _

"But,…why doesn't he just take off the articles that I have to take off?" I was stunned. I was also embarrassed when everybody's eyes lit up and thoughts came flooding into my head. The mutual consensus was, I was stripping off my pants. What is even more embarrassing is that I already gave Bella my shirt. I was now clad in my blue boxer-briefs.

"Thanks Bella." I smirked down at her, as I tossed my pants aside and took my place behind her. "I'm calling you 'Mouth' from now on."

"That's what she said!" Emmett boomed with laughter; Every body else joined in.

The next few hands of poker went by fairly quickly. This is what we were left with:

Esme: In her shirt & panties.

Carlisle: In his skivvies & socks. _(__**A/N: Mmm!!**__)_

Alice: Panties and a pearl necklace.

Jasper: In his pants, shoes, socks, and hat. _(He was playing on people's emotions. The more confident they felt: the better hand they had…etc. He was very good at it.)_

Rosalie: In her bra, panties and high heals. (_Emmett wouldn't let her take the shoes off.)_

Emmett: Had his sandals and backwards hat on. _(I was uncomfortable that Bella had officially glanced at somebody else's… 'junk'. She didn't seem to care, though.)_

Bella: In her bra and panties. _(She looked so damn good. _I was left in my boxer-briefs.

To sum it up: we were close to being finished with the game. I was feeling very lust-driven & blamed Jasper. It wasn't bad enough that we were all sitting around a table, practically naked, but Alice was topless and making Jasper's emotions full of lust. His lust was bouncing back and hitting everybody else, full force. The thoughts of my family were being hammered into my brain.

Carlisle: I wonder if she'll visit me in my office, tomorrow? I love when she comes to surprise me with 'lunch'. Seeing her laying on my desk with her legs around me, is the most tantalizing sight I've ever seen in my hundreds of years.

_Esme: Where did I put that picnic basket?_

_Jasper: I can't wait to get upstairs so she can ride me…Mmm…I swear if she keeps putting that pearl necklace in her mouth, I'm going to throw her down on this table, crowd or not._

_Alice: If only we could get this to escalate to a higher degree…maybe nobody would notice if I slipped into Jasper's lap. He's so hard._

_Rosalie: I am definitely the most gorgeous one here._

_Emmett: I'd love to throw these cards off the table, bend her over it and pound into her tiny body. If I got lucky, Rose would join. _

_WHAT?_ My head shot towards Emmett. Was he thinking about Bella? _I'll kill him!_ I felt a growl grow in my chest. I was about to pounce on him, when Bella reached behind her and rubbed her hand on my thigh. I sighed. At first, it relaxed me. The longer she kept stroking up and down my thigh, the more excited I got. _This is bad,…this is very bad. _I felt myself getting hard from her touch. _Not now, stupid, you're in your underwear!_ I grabbed Bella's hand into mine and moved it around her waist. _Whew. _

Next hand, Alice won:

"You're up, Bella." She smiled, brightly. "You can choose." She glanced down at herself and then back at me. If she lost her panties, I would be completely naked.

"Hmm…" She put her finger up to her lips and tapped on them. "What do guys think?"

"DROP YOUR DRAWERS!" Everybody screamed at her. I knew perfectly well that they were no longer interested in seeing what Bella had to offer. No,…they were waiting to see _me. _It's true that I'd seen all of them doing things I'd wish I never had, so this was their chance to get a glimpse of me. _Don't do it, Bella. Don't do it, please, love._

She sighed, "I just can't do that to him." She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Bella kept her eyes on me. I knew that she was faltering; she was nervous. I wrapped my arms around her, so that my arms covered her breasts, as she slid her bra off her arms.

"That's hardly fair, Edward." Emmett said, Rosalie slapped him.

"Why do you care?" she snapped at him.

"It's just the rules of the game, Babe. Chill." She slid his hand along her thigh and rested it between her legs. He was resting on her most intimate place, but just in front of it with her legs clenched around his hand.

Carlisle was about to deal the cards, when we all noticed Alice and Jasper. The second my eyes focused on them, my cock started throbbing. It wasn't because of what they were doing, but Jasper was practically throwing lust and passion into our laps, _literally. _Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap and they were kissing each other, deeply. I longed to kiss Bella like they were kissing, but it was just too dangerous. _Not yet._

"Eh-hem." Carlisle tried to clear his throat to get their attention. They didn't budge. In face, Alice's hand shot down to Jasper's belt and had it throw across the room in a flash.

"Take it somewhere else." Rosalie's voice was significantly deeper than usual. I glanced to my left and noticed that Emmett's hand had snuck closer to her and was rubbing her through her panties. Esme had gotten out of her chair, trailed a lingering hand over Carlisle's shoulders and headed up the stairs.

"Well," Carlisle started. "Good luck getting them to stop. I'm calling it a night. Goodnight everyone." He tried to look casual as she climbed the stairs, but he moved way too quickly. A second later, I heard a door slam up stairs and glass break.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered into Bella's neck and licked up to her ear.

"Let's go for a ride, Rose." Emmett picked Rosalie up and walked out into the garage. _I was sure that I knew what kind of ride they were going on. _

Bella still had her eyes on Alice & Jasper. _Was she enjoying this?_ I moved my arms and started pulling on her nipples. She let out a sigh and leaned her head back on my shoulders. Jasper picked Alice up onto the table and started kissing her neck. Alice was unbuttoning his pants.

Bella startled me as she jumped out of her chair and pulled us out the front door. We were both left in our under garments. I was prepared to run back to our cottage with her on my back, but Bella had other ideas. As soon as I shut the door, she pushed me into it and attacked my mouth.

"Mmm…" I wrapped both arms around her and rested my hands on her perfect ass. She slid her tongue down my jaw, my neck, the center of my chest and kneeled in front of me. Her hand ran up my member as her doe-eyes stared up at me. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the sensations. Bella slipped a finger into the waistband of my boxer-briefs and snapped it back on my flesh, startling my eyes open. She had an evilly seductive look in her eye as she smirked up at me. We were both breathing rather heavily and just staring at each other. _She was waiting for me to make a move._

Seeing Bella on her knees, only gave me one idea. I pushed her hand away from me and pushed my boxers down. Her mouth parted, slightly, admiring me and I wrapped my right hand into her hair. She looked up at me with a sexy smile.

"What?" I half-laughed.

"You're mouth-watering." She licked her bottom lip and stared at my erection.

"Is this why you sunk to your knees?" She nodded her head and bit her lip. "You want it?" I enjoyed teasing her. I knew that she wanted this, I could see it in her eyes. I'd never force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. But, it wasn't like we were breaking new ground. She'd been there before.

"Uh-huh" Bella started to wrap her hand around me. Reluctantly, I gently swatted her hand away. She looked up at me, questioning my behavior.

"You said '_Mouth-Watering'_." I pulled her head closer to me by her hair. She had a bright smile on her face as she opened her mouth to take the tip in. My cock slid all the way to the back of her hot mouth and back out.

"Ugh…Bella…" I had my hand wrapped in her hair, but she was doing all the work. She was the one that slid me into the back of her throat. _I love you….I love you…_ She kept a steady pace. Every few strokes she came up for air.

"Oh Christ, Bella! Yes!" She brought her hand up and started stroking me. Her saliva was coating my raging hard-on.

"You like that?" She licked the tip and continued to stroke me.

"Yes! More!" I pulled her head to my cock, again, and she took all of me in. "Ugh!!" Any more of this and I won't last very long. I let her continue to sweetly torment me for awhile longer before I pulled her off of me. I picked her up into my arms so that my erection of rubbing her hot spot.

"I want it…badly!" I moaned into her mouth. "You're amazing." I ripped her panties off of her and discarded them somewhere on the porch.

"I love to hear your words and the sounds you make." She rubbed herself against my cock.

"Ugh…in that case…" I flipped us around so that she was leaning against he front door. "Perhaps you'd like to hear how badly I want to fuck you." I pushed into her core.

"Yeah!" Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation of having me, cold, inside of her. "Tell me."

"You're all I ever think about." I started moving into her at a steady rhythm. "I can't get you off of my mind. I'd always cherished my daydreams about marrying you and making you feel like a queen for the rest of eternity. I wanted to shower you with diamonds and worship your body in the most delicate and detailed way. But…" I paused my speaking but picked up my pace, causing Bella to moan louder.

"But, what? Edward? Please!" Her hands wrapped into my hair as she started pushing back into my thrusts. I squeezed her ass with one hand and smacked her with the other. She gasped in pleasure with the sharp contact on her behind. I'd never been this rough with her.

"But…now, all I can think about where I'm going to take you next. I think about fucking you in every room of the house, the garden, the meadow. I want to bend you over table fuck you as hard as you can handle while I spank you. I was you everywhere…in every position." I leaned in and sucked on her collarbone.

"I want you everywhere, Edward!" She pushed on my chest and I backed up. I let her on her feet and she started walking away from me. Momentarily confused, I stared at her in wonderment. She walked over and bent over the railing. "Oh, and Edward?" I was gaping at her, breathing hard. She swayed her hips at me. "I love when you spank me." _Oh. My. Hell. _

I was back behind Bella in a flash and roughly pushed into her. She moaned and arched herself into me. I pulled all the way out and it did it again, and again, and again.

"Spank me!" _Oh, God I love that sound._ I spanked her as gently as I could, without harming her, but kept shoving into her. "Harder, Edward. Spank me, Harder." I spanked her a little harder.

"I can't…_ugh_…hurt you." I reached around her body and started circling her clit.

"Mmm!!!" Her knuckles were white from gripping the railing. She slid a hand down her body and replaced my fingers with her own. _Wow, that's hot!_ Bella started moaning a little louder and glanced over her shoulder with heavily lidded eyes. "Spank me, again."

I spanked her one last time before she flew over the edge. I felt her muscles tighten around me and let go, myself.

"Ugh!!! Bella! Ugh!!!" I was gasping for air that I didn't need. This was definitely the most intense night of love making that we have ever had.

"Edward!…Mmm!!" She slumped against the railing and her legs tried to give out on her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a chair with me. We set there, sweat beading on her body, while our breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough with you, my angel. I was very caught up in the moment. Maybe, I wasn't in as much control as I should have been. I'm sorry." I kissed her neck, softly.

"Oh, Edward. Don't ever apologize for giving me the most exciting night, yet. I loved it." I felt blood rise to her face. "That was pretty hot." She nuzzled her nose in my neck.

"Uh-huh." I smiled.

"Didn't you enjoy yourself?" She teased.

"Yes, Bella. I definitely enjoyed myself. You're becoming a very naughty girl." I kissed her forehead. She slid off my lap and started to walk down the stairs.

"Come see how naughty I can be?" She winked at me and took off into the forest, completely naked. A huge smile graced my face.

"You know I'll catch you, Bella!" I yelled into the woods.

"That's what I was hoping for." I heard her tell me in a normal, out of breath, voice. I laughed and took off into the forest in pursuit of my hot wife.

**Review and leave me suggestions! All of these are suggestions! I'd love to write a story for you!**

**~This story was written for **_**Neiko_Gir**_**l on ~**


	7. I'm discouraged

I'm feeling very discouraged. I've had tons of reads and not-so-many reviews. I really want to continue this story, but I'm not sure if you want me to. Please, leave a review. They are "my heroine."

_**A lot of you have subscribed to this story…if you want to continue reading my sick ideas…leave me a review! **__****__** I need some encouragement. **_

_****Much Love** **_


	8. Goodbye, Jake

BPOV

"Hey, Bells." His voice sounded sullen.

"Hello, Jake. What's up?" My phone rang as I was sitting on the Cullen's front porch. The rest of the Cullens were hunting before we left for Alaska.

"I was just wondering when you were leaving for college." The sound of his voice was depressing me.

"Well, in about two days. Everything is all packed up. I'm just waiting on Edward to get back." I paused, knowing that Jacob would know why he was gone.

"Oh…so, what are you doing tonight? You have the house all to yourself?" He seemed to perk up.

"Yep. I was hoping I'd get to see you before I left, Jake. You've been gone for so long." I didn't realize how desperate I was so see him. This might be the last time I'd ever see my best friend. It broke my heart.

"I'd love to see you, Bella. Do you want me to come there?" What do we do? If he comes here, Edward would smell him all over the house. If I crossed the treaty line, Alice would lose me in her visions, freak Edward out, and he'd come straight home.

"Why don't you come here, Jake. Bring pizza…I'm starving." I laughed a little at that.

"Sounds good. I'll be there as soon as I can. Later, Bells." He seemed happier than when I first answered.

"Bye, Jake." I hung up the phone and walked back in the house. I was decent enough for Jake. I had gym shorts on and a tank top. It was getting pretty cold outside, so I put a zip-up sweatshirt on, too. It's not like I have to get fancy for Jake. That was comforting. I never felt like I was an equal to Edward. He always seemed much more glorious than I'd ever be. Edward never intentionally made me feel that way, but it was inevitable. He was beautiful. Jacob, on the other hand, was always average like me. Granted, in the last couple of years, he's become more of a man, but he's always been my Jacob.

The house was empty. Nothing was left. The Cullen's kept a TV set up and a chair, so I wouldn't be completely bored. I went over to Charlie's today to say goodbye to him. Crying in front of people is usually hard for me, but knowing I wouldn't be seeing Charlie for a very, very long time, if ever, broke my heart. He's always been looking out for my best interest. My only regret is that I wouldn't get to say goodbye to my mom. She just lives too far away. But, now, I'll get to say goodbye to my Jacob. I wish he didn't feel this way about vampires…about _my family._ ***sigh***

"PIZZA DELIVERY!!" I heard three knocks on the door. I smiled, jumping off the chair, and running to open the front door. When I opened it, Jacob was standing there in jeans and a cut-off, with a pizza on his left hand and a 2 liter of soda under his arm. On his face, he wore a bright smile.

"Hey stranger." I smiled at him and grabbed the pizza.

"Bells." I turned around and he followed me into the living room. He was acting like nothing had changed. _Whew._

"So, how have you…" _***Ring Ring* **_There's my phone. "Sorry,…just a second."

"Hello?" I picked up.

"_Bella, are you okay?" _It was Alice.

"Yes, Alice, I'm fine. Why?"

"_I just…you disappeared. Are you in La Push?"_

"No…Jake's here to say goodbye. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me, and promise you won't tell Edward. I'll tell him myself, tomorrow. He doesn't need to barge in here and make this harder than it is." Jake sat on the couch and stared at me.

"_No problem. But, I'm calling you every hour to make sure you're okay. Bye."_

"Bye, Alice." I laughed and hung up the phone. "Sorry, about her."

"It's okay. Why would the bloodsucking vampire trust an innocent puppy?" He laughed at his pathetic attempt at a joke.

"Why, indeed." We sat there and laughed, as I opened the pizza and we both dove it.

"This was the best idea." I said with a full mouth.

"Agreed." He replied with a full mouth.

We sat there and ate for awhile, talking about how good the pizza was and all of our old memories: mud pies, car repair, and motorcycles. _I'm really going to miss him. _I'd never admit this to anyone, but when Edward was away and Jake was here, it was easy to think about what my life would be without Edward. Jacob reminded me of how happy am when I'm with him. I never had to watch what I said, or worry about how I looked. He truly was my best friend. And, I really am going to miss him. _I'm going to miss him…Jacob…my Jacob. I'm going to miss him…I'm going to miss him…I'm leaving him…forever…_

I broke down. Tears started spilling over and my body started shaking. The hysterics were coming…I could feel it.

"Bells?" He scooted off the chair and sat with me on the floor, a hand on my shoulder. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you, to much." I kept gasping for air. "You mean so much to me, Jake. I don't want this to be our last day together." I collapsed into his arms.

"Me either. You know I love you. I want all this to be different." He was stroking my hair and hugging me into his chest.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I started to whisper. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" I felt Jacob's hands on me, as he lifted my face to look into my eyes.

"No,…I'm sorry." Then he did something that I wasn't expecting. He kissed me. _He kissed me…my Jacob…I love him…he kissed me…WAIT….HE KISSED ME!!! NO, BELLA!!! STOP!!!_

"Wait!!" I pushed him away, and I heard him groan. "I can't, Jacob." He ignored me and leaned in again, pressing his warm lips to mine. I stuck my hands to his chest and pushed him off of me, again. "I'm married, Jake!"

"This is the very last chance I have, Bella." He looked hurt.

"For what, Jake? I love you, but I'm married…you're my best…"

"FRIEND! I KNOW!" I leaned back on the chair and looked off into a different direction than where I was sitting.

"You don't have to yell." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, I know you're married. I had to witness him violating on the side of the road! What a gentleman!! That doesn't seem like you, Bella! What? He thinks that he has you, now, so he can do whatever he pleases to you? He's no man! What's going to happen when all of his lust for you is gone? He's going to treat you yesterday's garbage, and just throw you out!" His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked furious. He looked, almost, as furious as I was.

"HOW DARE YOU! My sex life with MY HUSBAND is NONE of your BUSINESS! And, furthermore, I STARTED the "violating" in the car! Edward NEVER treats me with ANYTHING BUT RESPECT AND LOVE! HE'S…." *ring ring* "UGH!"

"WHAT?" I screamed at Alice.

"_Whoa…calm down. What's wrong?"_

"NOTHING! I'M FINE! GOODBYYYEEEE!" I hung up the phone.

"Where was I?…oh, yes…" I started to proceed with my 'Edward loves me' explanation, but Jake stopped me.

"Save it. I really don't care about your leech. I didn't want to spend this night arguing with you, Bella." His tone calmed, slightly.

"I didn't either." We sat, silently, for a few minutes.

"I'm just going to say this, get it off my chest, and then we can sit here and talk or watch a movie the rest of the night. Bella, I'm going to miss you. I love you so much, more than I should, I know. You're the most special person I've ever met, and I truly believe that we could be happy together, if you'd let it happen. But,…I know you've made your choice. I don't agree with it, and I hate admitting this but,…I know he makes you happy. I really don't want you to be one of them. You're above that. You don't need to be a monster. It's not who you are. My heart breaks every time I think about it. Please, promise me that you won't forget me. I've thought about it, and it would be worth it to see you, again, even though you're one of them. Don't lose yourself. Come back to me, as soon as it's safe for you. Please…Please…please…" The tears started to fall from his deep brown eyes.

"Oh, Jacob…" I started crying, too. I crawled back over to him and held him, this time. "I promise. I've never wanted to leave you. Never. They're not monsters, and I won't be, either. They won't allow it. I promise that I'll come back to you. And, when I do, I want you to be married to a smart, pure and beautiful woman who gives you a reason to wake up every morning. I want to see whole-hearted smile that reaches your eyes when you look at her. There is somebody out there for you, and she's going to be one of the luckiest women in the world when she finds you. Don't ever give up on her. She'll show up when you least expect it and take your breath away. That's what I want for you. Promise me, that when I come back to you, you'll be happy and in love. Promise." I was practically sobbing.

"I promise." He tightened his grip around me, and we both fell to the floor just staring at each other.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too, Bells." I'm not sure how long we'd been lying there before sleep overtook us. It was very peaceful. We both said what we needed to, and their wasn't any reason to say anything more. I'd see him again. _I'll see him again._

_**The next morning**_

"Bella…Bella…" I felt a hand on my cheek; a cold hand. I was startled awake, thinking that I would find Edward covered in Jacob's blood. Surely, he had come home to find me wrapped up in Jake's arms and tore him to peaces. But,…no, he was sitting next to me, looking beautiful…no blood in sight.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, Edward." My eyes felt heavy from crying last night. I looked around, though I knew he'd be gone. He'd never stay with Edward here.

"Are you okay, love?" He stroked my cheek.

"Uh-huh." I sat up and he hugged me.

"Do you feel okay?" He questioned. I must look worse than I though.

"Yes."

"I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too, Edward." I lifted my head and planted a kiss on his lips.

"That's good to hear. Now, can I ask you something?" His voice was the epitome of calm.

"Anything." I closed my eyes, again, lost in Edward.

"Why, my beautiful wife,…do you smell like that _filthy mutt?_" Uh-oh. I didn't move. His voice had turned from beautiful to ravenous.

"I…" I leaned back, but didn't dare look at him. "I…"

"I'm waiting, Bella." He said through clenched teeth.

"I had to say goodbye to him, Edward." I said in a quick breath. Reluctantly, I glanced up at him. He was _furious._

"You can say 'goodbye' from the doorway. Why is his scent all over the chair, the floor, this entire room….your hair, your clothes, your…body…" He quickly got as close as he could to my face, without touching me. "Your lips!!??" My body was trembling. I'd never been afraid of Edward, until now.

"N-n-nothing happened. We had to say 'goodbye'." I still couldn't look at him.

"Why is his scent on your lips, Bella?" I started to cry. I realize that Jake was the one to kiss me, but I don't think Edward would see it that way…not this time. I'm married.

"He…" I started to rush all my words together. "He kissed me, Edward, but I pushed him away. He apologized and said that it was just because he was going to miss me, but that was it. He didn't try to do it, again, and it was just a kiss. It was nothing. Nothing." I was breathing very heavily. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"You snuck around to see, Jake. You let him in this house. He _touched _you. You're supposed to be my wife…you're like a stranger to me, right now." He got up and started walking away.

"Edward!" I was definitely sobbing. "Don't walk away! Please! Please, don't walk away from me, again!!" My heart felt heavy. He had walked away from me... He walked out the front door, out of my sight. "Stop….Stop…" I whispered, "Stop….Stop…_stop…stop…_

****REVIEW!!** I know it's not what you're used to reading from me, but I hope you liked it! I'll be back with some lemony goodness in the next chapter…I promise!! **Much Love****


	9. Dirty Surprises

**Okay, so I know that I could have had Edward & Bella have angry make-up sex, but that really isn't Edward's style. Right? Don't be discouraged, though. This ends a little more…dirty…than I intended it to. Haha. I think I need to get some sleep…or…something. :P**

****Thanks for all the reviews! It really, really does help to inspire me to get these chapters up faster! Thanks!** Much Love!**

EPOV

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what THE HELL are you doing?" I was standing on the front porch, fuming, watching Alice run towards me.

"Leave me alone, Alice." I glared daggers at her.

"No! She's the reason for your entire existence, stop being…so…so…SUCH A MAN!" She was standing inches from, me, staring straight into my eyes. "She told you exactly what happened. She was telling the truth. You know that she would NEVER do anything to hurt you."

"She saw him, Alice. She invited him _here!_ He TOUCHED HER!" Alice didn't even flinch as my voice grew louder. She was ready for a rebuttal, but Bella walked out the front door just then. I didn't turn to look at her, and she didn't stop to say anything to me. She, simply, kept walking down the front steps.

"Bella…are you…" Alice started to ask if she was 'okay', but Bella wasn't listening. Her head was looking down at her feet, as she walked into the woods. "Bella!" She didn't turn around.

"Go after her, Edward!" I knew I needed to calm down. After all, her only offense was inviting him here without my permission. _Wait,…without my permission? When does Bella need my permission? I don't own her…it's not like I'm employing her. Oh my God, I'm such an ass…_

I hung my head and sighed.

"Go. Now!" Alice stepped out of the way and I walked around her, down the steps, and into the woods at a human pace. I decided to slow myself down in order to clear my head. I can't believe I talked to Bella like that. She's my entire world. We'd only been fighting, well, _I had only been fighting with her _for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. I felt like I'd broken her heart, again; something I promised that I would never do. _She isn't your possession. She's the love of your existence. _

When I approached our cabin, I could hear her sobbing from outside. I took a deep breath and walked in the front door. She had fished out our wedding album from one of the boxes, and was just staring at it. _What did you do, you idiot!! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Bella?" She jumped a little, but didn't look behind her. She didn't answer me, either. "Bella,…love, I'm so sorry." I sank to my knees behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I didn't mean to hide it from you…" She was sniffing and wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry, Edward." I picked her up and set her in my lap, cradling her in my arms.

"I overreacted. Don't apologize. I realize that I was mostly angry because you could have gotten hurt, and I wouldn't have been there to save you. But,…you're okay. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." I rocked her in my arms.

"I love you, so much." Her fingers were tracing my jaw. I felt the love and electricity in her touch.

"I love you, too…more than you know." I lifted her jaw moved my head in, slowly. I grazed her nose with mine and felt her shudder. Brushing her lips, I pulled her closer to my body. "My beautiful, Bella…" I kissed her, gently and breathed her in. I picked her up, still planting soft kisses on her lips and carried her into the bathroom. She pulled back slowly and looked around.

"Someone needs a shower." I set her on her feet and turned the water on. When I turned around, she had her arms crossed over her chest, but not like she was angry, like she was embarrassed. "Bella,…" my voice was soft, "I fully intend on making up for my rash actions, but it will be much more enjoyable for you if you don't smell like…" I paused and rethought my next statement. "if you smelled more like my tempting *kiss*, luscious *kiss*, delectable Bella." I kissed her one more time and started to pull her shirt off of her body. She lifted her arms and I, easily, pulled it off.

"Now, be a good girl and get in that shower, clean your perfect body…" I stroked her bare skin. "and, I'll be waiting for you when you're finished." She pouted. I smiled. "Just trust me, Bella. I know I don't deserve it, right now, but I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised when you're finished. "

"Okay." She sounded like an angel.

I exited the room and got to work. I rummaged through some of the boxes and found a few things. I started a fire, spread a blanket over all the throw pillows I could find, in front of the fire. I lit candles and set them all around our 'make-shift' bed, and ran back to the main house to find a bottle of wine that I knew would be there. Nobody was back from hunting, except Alice. She didn't speak to me. I'll owe her an apology, later. By the time I got back to the house, the water was off in the bathroom, and I could hear Bella wrap the towel around her that I set on the counter. I ran to the bathroom door and waited for it to open.

The door creaked open and Bella stepped out. I gasped, audibly, She looked incredibly sexy.

"Wow." I was leaning against the wall opposite of the door, with my arms behind my back.

"You don't have to do that." She looked down at her feet. "My hair is wet, I body has red blotches from the hot water, and my eyes are swollen. I look awful." She slowly looked back up into my eyes.

"I happen to think you look beautiful." I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She shivered from my cold touch. I planted a long, hard kiss on her forehead and scooped her up into my arms. We went into the living room and her mouth fell open. All the lights were off, but the fire in the fireplace and the candles were illuminating the room.

"Oh, Edward." She gazed back into my eyes, with the look of pure love.

"I wanted to celebrate our last night in our first house…and show you just how much I adore you." I kissed the tip of her nose, walked over to our 'bed' and laid her down. I kneeled in front of her and ran my hands up smooth legs.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She whispered and closed her eyes from my touch.

"Shh…no more apologizing." I lifted her left leg and planted a kiss on her ankle. "I don't know how I got so lucky." I started placing soft kisses down her leg until I reached her knee. I placed her foot back on the floor and crawled over her. Giving her a passionate kiss, I unknotted her towel brushed it away from her body. She shuddered, again. Leaning back, I took in her beauty.

"My God…" I ran my hands down her neck, her collarbone, over her perfect, perky breasts, down her stomach and rested them on her thighs. Honestly, I was pacing myself to keep my control at bay. What I wanted to do was rip my pants off and plunge into her _hot, tight, depths_. But, no, this was about her.

"Edward?"

"Shh…" I lightly ran my fingers over her stomach. I felt the goosebumps rise on her skin and a smile warmed her face. "You like that, Bella?"

"Mmm hmm. I love when you touch me." Her eyes closed and her breath quickened.

"Softly? Like this?" I kept my soft pursuit up to her breasts and grazed them over her pink nipples.

"Yes. I like it soft and light like this…but,…" She faltered and stopped.

"But, what?" I stopped my hands, as well. Is this not what she really wanted?

"No,…keep going. I just…" her faced flushed.

"Tell me, Bella." I leaned down and started kissing around her navel.

"I love everything about your touch whether it's soft or rough. This is so romantic, it reminds me of your love for me….I, also, like when your being hard and rough…it reminds me that we can't get enough of each other." She bit her lip and looked down into my eyes.

"I could never get enough of you." I kissed her hips. "Just wait until you're as durable as I am, love. You have no _idea_…" I squeezed her thighs. "how rough we can be." She moaned at that.

I sat back up on my knees and pulled my shirt over my head, locking eyes with her. She never left my gaze, and I never left hers. I tossed my shirt to the side, avoiding any open flame. My hand went down to my belt…

"Wait." Bella interrupted me; I gave her a questioning look.

She sat up, "May I?" All I could do was nod.

Bella slid her warm hands down my chest and hooked her fingers into my waistband, pulling me closer to her. She kissed just below my bellybutton and started unbuckling my belt. My erection was begging for her to touch me. _She's so close. _Once she got my belt undone, she pulled the zipper down and licked a line from my navel down to the waistband of my boxer-briefs.

"Mmm, Bella." She pulled down my pants and brought my boxers with them. I stood up and stepped out of them. Bella was looking up at my manhood, which was practically staring straight at her. She ran her hands up my legs and wrapped her right hand around me, stroking me slowly. I sucked in a breath and covered her hand with mine, allowing her to lead. My head fell back and my body trembled.

I was about to stop her when I felt her breath on me, "You're perfect." I sucked in a breath and felt her warm mouth cover my head.

"Ugh, Bella, I'm supposed to be the one pleasing you." She slid her mouth all the way down and up again. "Mmmmmm!"

"This _is_ pleasing me." I looked down to see her smiling up at me. _What a sight!_

Her mouth wrapped around me, again, and started moving at a quickened pace. I couldn't stop myself, I tangled my hands in her hair and started moving her faster. She wrapped her hands around the part of me that didn't fit in her mouth and started moaning at my aggressiveness. _Shit, she's amazing! _Before I registered what I was doing, I was thrusting my hips into her. This only made her moan louder, sending vibrations through my very, very sensitive core.

"Christ, Bella…Mmmmm….Yes!" She pulled off of me with a loud 'POP'.

"You taste soooo good!" She licked her lips and leaned in towards me, again. I stopped her. Boy, I didn't want to, but I wanted this to last much longer than it was looking to. I sunk to the ground and leaned Bella back onto the pillows and attacked her mouth. So caught up in the moment, I did something that we'd never done before. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip and her mouth opened with a gasp. I slid my tongue into her mouth, gently, started massaging her tongue with mine.

"Uuuggghhh!" She seemed to like this as much as I did. Her tongue tasted so sweet and delicious, I wanted to stay here forever. Bella got a little overzealous and tried to fight harder for dominance with me. She started to slide her tongue further out of her mouth and into mine. I leaned back, quickly, breathing hard.

"Bella, I can't allow you to do that." She whimpered. "You won't have to wait much longer. I just don't want you near my teeth, for now. I'd hate for this night to end badly." I nudged her nose with mine and kissed her, again. I lost track of the amount of time we spent kissing each other in this new way. It felt so incredible. I was broken from my daze when I felt Bella's heat rise and rub against my erection, eliciting a moan from the both of us.

"I want you…right now…please." She barely was able to breathe out through her panting.

I pulled away from her body, resting my hands on either side of her head and started rubbing up and down her core.

"Mmm, Bella you smell so good." I pressed a little harder into her.

She rested on her elbows and whispered into my ear, "I bet I taste even better." _Holy. Fucking. Hell. _

I kissed her, hard, and brought my hand between her legs, sliding one finger into her.

"Ugh!" She fell back on the pillows. "Faster." I pumped my finger fast, a few times and pulled out, earning a whimper from my precious, horny wife.

"You tell me." I pressed my finger to her lips. She locked eyes with me and sucked my finger into her mouth, moaning. I felt my cock twitch from the sight. Bella sucked on a my finger with vigor until I, reluctantly, pulled it out.

"Delicious." She bit her lip. _She's gonna kill me. _

I moaned and slid down her body, resting between her thighs. "I'll be the judge of that." I held her hips down and slid my tongue, slowly, along her wet slit. It elicited the sexiest moans from my hot wife. I made the long strokes a few times before zeroing in on her clit. I flicked over it lightly and quickly making Bella squirm.

"Oh, God!" Her hands forcefully grabbed my hair.

"Is that a good 'Oh, God', or a bad 'Oh, God?" I smiled up at her, knowing perfectly well what the answer was.

"Ugh, stop teasing my Edward!" She tried to thrust her hips into me, again. "It feels so…_fuck!_" I started assaulting her, again, but this time I licked her a little bit harder. I contemplated whether or not I should use my fingers on her, as well, but I wanted her to wait to have me inside of her. It will make that moment more pleasurable. I let go of Bella's hips and allowed her to work her hips against me. _Jesus. _Her ass lifted off the pillows and she started stroking herself against my tongue. _I can't take this anymore._

I sat back on my knees, "I need you…right now!" I grabbed her and lifted her into my lap. She was hovering over me. "You're the sexiest thing to ever walk this earth." I kissed and licked her collarbone until she pulled my head back by my hair. _Hot!_

"Kiss me!" I kissed her, hard, and slid my tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan. She sank down onto me, quicker than I was expecting. I growled and leaned my head back. I had to close my mouth and swallow the excess venom that pooled into my mouth.

"Mmm…you taste even better." She licked my bottom lip, tasting herself on me.

I gave her a devilish grin and began to suck and lick her chest. "You _are _a little vixen."

I grabbed her hips and started to grind myself into her. She leaned back a little and I supported her with my left hand, while my right moved around to grip her perfect ass. _This is the most glorious view… _Bella started moving faster on me. Her breasts were bouncing and flushed a deep pink color. Her head had fallen back and her mouth had the sexiest sounds coming out of it.

"Ohh!!" Just when I thought things couldn't get any more pleasurable, she slid her right hand down to her core and started circling her clit.

"Jesus! You're so fucking dirty, Bella….I love it!" I drove into her, harder.

"Please, Edward…Ughh!" Her eyes closed, but her head lifted towards me.

"Please, what, baby?" Her fingers started working faster, and I could feet her clenching around my throbbing manhood. She opened her eyes and I noticed that her pupils were so dilated, that they looked black…_like mine. Sexy. _

"Spank me." I practically growled at her words. I clenched my jaw and brought my hand back to slap her, as she rode me, desperate to reach her climax. "More!" She started moving faster. I struck her, again, harder, causing her to scream out in pleasure. Both of her hands went behind her to the floor, to support herself. I took the opportunity to grab her hips for a few more hard strokes.

"Ugh…Ugh…Ugh…I can't…I'm gonna…Goddamn…" I was so close. I slid my right hand to her clit and started circling it, at vampire speed. I needed her to come.

"Yes!!! Oh. My. God. Uuuggghhh!!!!" She flew over the edge. Her walls were tightening and pulsing around me.

"Fuck!!" I had the most intense orgasm I'd ever experienced. It felt like it lasted for days. I started emptying myself inside of her and leaned on her chest.

"Ugh…" her breathing was slowing and her arms gave out on her. She fell back on the pillows and I slid myself out of her, laying beside her, allowing my breathing to return to normal.

"I think" she started "that…was the _best _sex we've ever had." Her eyes closed as she basked in the afterglow.

"Agreed, love. Agreed." I rolled to my side and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so glad I married you." She laughed at herself. I couldn't help but chuckle, myself.

"I'm glad you married me, too." My perfect wife drifted off to sleep in my arms. _Forever. You're mine, forever. _

_****Take 5 seconds to review and throw some love at me, if you liked it! I hope you did!****_


	10. Snap

BPOV

Moving Day

Everybody seemed rather sad when we left Forks. Edward told me that they always felt that way when they moved around, but once we got moved into our new house, it would better. Carlisle, Esme, Alice & Jasper left earlier than the rest of us. They wanted to get things started at the new house. Emmett and Rosalie stayed behind to help close everything up, here. Edward and I spent our last night in Forks wrapped in each other's embrace. I cried most of the night, knowing that I may never see Charlie, again. Edward comforted me after I made him promise that he wouldn't try to change my mind. He didn't.

So, we left on Sunday morning. Edward briefly woke me to tell me that we were leaving. He carried my sleeping self to his car, but not before I took one last look at our cottage. _*sigh* till next time…_

I quickly fell back into my slumber.

"Bella…Bella, wake up, beautiful." Edward was stroking the side of my cheek, as I slowly came to.

"Mmm…that was quick. We're there already?" I heard Edward laugh.

"No, love. We're not even out of Forks, yet." _Huh?_

"What are we doing?" I slowly opened my eyes. "Oh, Edward…" My eyes grew wide. I was laying on the ground in our meadow with Edward right beside me.

"Happy Birthday, love. I hope you don't mind." He kissed my forehead and held up a camera. "I wanted to celebrate your last birthday *sigh* and take pictures in the first place I told you that I loved you."

_There I go crying, again!_

"Oh, Edward, I love you, so much." I planted the longest kiss on his lips.

"I love _you_, Mrs. Cullen." He kissed me, again. "Picture?" I laughed and tried to wipe my eyes, which I'm sure were puffy and swollen.

"You look absolutely perfect, Bella." He took my hand away from my face. "I hope you don't mind, but I already took a couple pictures of you sleeping. You looked so peaceful, and…" he sighed. "you won't be sleeping much longer."

I kissed him, again, more passionately. Both of our breathing was becoming heavy and Edward cupped my face in his left hand.

"Mmm…" I falling over the edge of control. My emotions were running wild with all the love I had for him. I was about to pull him down on top of me when…

*SNAP*

Edward had taken a picture of us kissing. I pulled away and laughed at him. Honestly, I was glad he was doing it, but this was something that…well, something a girl would do.

He stared at me laughing for a few seconds. Every time I looked up at my adorable husband he was smiling at me. _How did I get so lucky?_

I bit my lip and laughed, again. He jumped up and started pacing in a circle, eyeing me.

"Edward…what are you doing?" I was still laughing. He had the goofiest grin on his face.

Suddenly, he crouched down into a 'pouncing' stance.

"No!" I couldn't stop all my giggles. "Edward, don't you dare!" I jumped up from the ground and started running away from him. He chased after me with a human speed as we dashed around trees and bushes. Every once in awhile a heard a *SNAP* as he'd take a picture of me. I'm sure I looked horrible, but Edward never saw me that way.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been running before I noticed that he wasn't behind me, anymore. I stopped, breathing heavily, and looked around.

"Edward?" I looked all around me, turning in circles. "Edward?…Oh, come on!" I was still laughing, but it was a bit scary not knowing where he was. The last time I was in our meadow, by myself, Laurent showed up.

*SNAP* I spun to my left…nothing.

*SNAP* I spun to my right…nothing.

"Edward Cullen! Stop it!" I put my hands on my hips and tried to act irritated, but he just made me so happy.

*SNAP* *SNAP*

"Edward, I mean it!"

****SNAP**** "Relax, love." He kissed my neck and I spun around, hitting him.

"You!!" I hit him a few more times, he just laughed at me. "Give me that." I grabbed the camera from him and snapped a few pictures of him: one with him hands running through his hair, one with his head down, but his eyes were staring at me, one with a surprised look on his face. _He's so sexy._

"I'm glad we came…thank you." I crawled over to him from where I was sitting and sat in his lap.

"Happy Birthday. I know you hate gifts, but I didn't think that you'd complain about this one…too much, anyway." He kissed my nose.

"You know me, too well." We shared another kiss. He brushed my hair behind my ear and kissed me, hard. I fell back on the grass, landing softly, and Edward crawled on top of me. His lips grazed down my jaw, down my jaw and neck as he unbuttoned my shirt. Just then, the clouds parted and the sun shown through on us. We both looked up in the sky, smiling, then back down at each other. I pulled his shirt over his head to see him perfect, sparkling skin.

"What would you look like in a picture?" I grabbed the camera.

"Well, I'm afraid that it'll be too blurry & bright to see me…but…" he grabbed the camera out of my hands. "you, on the other hand, look stunning."

**SNAP**

"Enough." I laughed.

"Fine. I have a better idea." He set the camera about 15 feet away from us and was back on top of my in seconds.

"What are you doing?" He licked along my collarbone. "Mmm…"

**SNAP**

"EDWARD!" I tried to push him off of me, but I grabbed my hands in his and held them above my head.

"Hush, love." He kissed me and ran his hand under my tank that I had on under my button-up.

"Really, Edward, this is cra…" He pulled the top of my tank top down, exposing my breasts and he took one into his mouth. "Cra….crazy…"

**SNAP**

He pulled me up, taking off both of my shirts, and laid me back down. His fingers were lightly tracing every inch of my torso just as mine were doing to him.

"Beautiful." He whispered, and I felt his cool breath over my skin. My head fell back and my hands wrapped in my own hair, as his lips trailed down my stomach.

**SNAP**

He placed one last kiss on my bellybutton while he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. Hooking his hands under me, he pulled my jeans off my body. His hands came back on either side of my hips as he stared up at me.

**SNAP**

I placed my hands over my breasts trying to conceal my body from the camera.

"Now, Bella…" he grabbed my hands and held them above my head, again. "Don't make me hold you down." His voice had dropped an octave and he sounded absolutely delicious. _Mmm…hold me down, Edward._

I struggled to get out of his grasp (though, I really didn't want to). He gripped my hands tighter, and started pressing himself against me. An involuntary moan escaped me.

**SNAP**

"That's my girl." He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and ground against me, again. I continued to struggle.

"Ugh, Edward, this is too hard!" I tried to free my hands.

"Ohhh,…you have no idea…" He pressed his 'hardness' against me. My whimpers turned into guttural moans.

"Please…let me go…" I pushed my hips up into him.

"Why should I?" He pulled my earlobe into his mouth.

"So I can touch you." He grip slacked, but he still didn't let me go.

**SNAP**

"How do you want to touch me?" Edward kissed me hard on the lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth. _Breathe, Bella. _

"I want to touch you everywhere." I gasped when he let up.

"Be *kiss* more *kiss* specific *kiss*." He kissed my chin and slid down to my neck.

"Well," my voice was shaky. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _"First, I'd shove you onto your back… run my _warm _hands down your perfect chest…"

"Mmm…" he moaned into my neck.

**SNAP**

"Follow that same trail with wet kisses…all the way down… (my voice lowered)…down (my voice lowered)…down (my voice lowered)…till I reach the button on those sexy jeans." I bit his earlobe and his grip let up, slightly.

"I'll unbutton them and run my hands all the way down your legs as I pull those pesky pants off…" I bit his ear, again. "Then,…I'll run my hands back _up_ your thighs and not stop until they're running all over my new addiction…" He ground his hips into me.

"I'll pull off the last remaining restraint…" He pushed into me, again, moaning. I leaned in closer to his ear so I could whisper. "And, run my tongue all the way up your very *thrust* hard *thrust*…cock." I licked his ear.

"Ugh…" He leaned up, looking straight at me with heavy eyes and mouth open.

**SNAP**

He released me and sat back. I sat up and pushed him to the ground and run my hands all the way down his chest. I felt it rise and fall from his heavy breaths. Keeping my eyes on him, I kissed all the way down his chest, paying special attention to his hips bones ( I know he likes it). Sitting up, I unbuttoned his pants and started pulling them down his legs. I had completely forgotten how almost-naked I was. I was a woman on a mission. Tossing his pants aside, I ran my hands up his legs and over his erection.

"What came next? I can't seem to remember." I tried to give him a sexy smirk, but I'm sure it was pathetic compared to Edward's.

"You…pull these off." He snapped the band of his boxer-briefs.

"Oh…yeah…" I hooked my fingers in his boxer briefs and very, very slowly pulled them down and off his legs. I licked my lips, looking at my prize. "And, then?"

He hesitated.

"Well,…if you don't remember…" I started to back away.

He shot up and grabbed my arms, pulling me back down to him. "And, then,…you run your tongue all the way up…my….very…(he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my panties)… hard…(he tore my panties away from my body)…cock." He ran his fingers across my arousal.

"Mmmm…oh, yeah." I pushed him back down to the ground and wasted no time in devouring him. My tongue slid up to the head and swirled around it.

**SNAP**

Oh, that'll be a nice picture…

I took all of him in my mouth glided him down my throat, humming on my way down.

"Uuuuggghh!!" Edward's hands wrapped in my hair, but I pulled off of him. He stared down at me.

"You like?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fuck, yes!" _Come, again? Did he just say what I thought he just said? Christ!_

I continued on with my pursuit, taking him all the way in my mouth and out, again. He started to get rather frustrated with me when I kept stopping, so he pulled tighter on my hair to move me in short, faster strokes.

"God, Bella…Mmmm…" His hips were thrusting towards my mouth and my nails were digging into the flesh of his thighs. The more into it he got, the louder I hummed.

"Oh, Jesus,…you have to stop." His hips were conveying what his mouth was saying.

**SNAP**

I pulled my mouth off of him with a loud '_POP'_.

"You're insatiable." I bit my lip.

"Thank you." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me into his lap; his erection right below my aching center. He gently tried to push me down as he thrust his hips towards me. _Hmm…somebody is anxious. _

I tried to regain control of the situation. Grabbing his left hand off of my hip, I pulled his hand up to my mouth and licked the tip of his finger. I circled my hips, lightly touching the head of his _very swollen _manhood. Frustrated moans were escaping his lips.

"What? You wanted more?" I slid down a little further taking only the head into my opening. I grabbed both of his hands and put them behind his head.

**SNAP**

I lifted myself up and took only his head back in, again, swirling my hips.

"Bella!" His breathing was out of control.

"More?" I sunk down a little lower, but quickly pulled myself back off of him.

"Damn it, Bella!" He almost looked angry, but when he opened his eyes to look at me, a small smile graced his lips.

"More?" I was enjoying teasing him. If he could turn red, he would have.

"Yes, more! You're such a damn tease…I want your tight pussy wrapped around _all of me_! Fuck me, _please!"_ He was staring straight into my eyes. _Hot damn!_

"Well, if you're gonna beg…" I smiled at him and slid all the way down his length.

"UGGGHHH!!! Good girl…" The plan was to continue teasing him, but my body was aching as much as his was.

"Touch me." I started riding him as one of his hands went to my hip and the other went up to my hair, exposing my neck to him.

**SNAP**

He was thrusting up into me, almost too hard, but I was loving every pleasureful/painful moment of it. I felt his tongue slide along my neck and he sucked on my pulse point. My heart started hammering in my chest. He was so close…so close biting me. What's weird is that I wanted him to. I wanted him to change me right there, in our meadow.

"You taste, so good." Much to my dismay, he pulled away. When I fell back on his erection, he held me still. I looked at him, giving him a warning look as if to say, 'Don't you dare tease me like I teased you!'

Before I realized what happened, Edward had stood up with me.

"Where are we going?" I said through deep breaths.

"Nowhere." He kissed me hard, hooked two arms under my thighs, and started bouncing me up and down his cock, right there in the middle of our meadow. This new position did _WONDERS _to the sensations going through my body. With every thrust, my clit was rubbing against his abdomen causing the most glorious friction.

"Oh, my God! Yes! Harder, Edward!" I was practically grinding against his stomach, trying to bring myself closer to my orgasm.

**SNAP**

Edward's moaning was becoming louder and his thrusts harder. He realized that the friction on my clit was causing me to practically scream in pleasure, and he held my back closer to him.

"Come on, Bella….you know you want it…Do you like that, baby?" He practically growled in my ear.

"More…more…Oh My God!!! Ugghh!!! Ugghhh!!!" I threw my head back and let out the loudest scream I'd ever made during sex. My orgasms raked through my body. If Edward wouldn't have been holding me, I would have fallen back on the ground. My back was arched and Edward had his hand on the small of my back, holding me.

**SNAP**

"Yeah….Yeah…UUGGHHH!!!" Edward's scream sent the birds flying out of the trees. He dropped to his knees, still keeping me from falling, and placed me on the ground as he rode out his orgasm.

"Oh my God…you…are…so incredible." I put my hands over my eyes, trying to regain composure. Edward laughed through heavy breaths.

"Happy Birthday, Sexy." He kissed my shoulder. "You'll get the rest of your present later.

"No presents, Edward." I heart regaining its composure.

"You'll like this one." He laughed.

"What is it?" I looked over at him.

**SNAP**

He started laughing.

"A memory book."

_Hmmm…._

**Don't forget to review!! The more reviews I get, it seems, the faster I get the new chapters out. They inspire me! Thanks to everybody that has reviewed! When you review on here, I try to go to your page and read your stories! I like to know more about my readers! Thanks!

***Much Love***

**Mae**


	11. Porn Star

Thanks to EVERYBODY that has reviewed! You guys make me feel so fantastic about my dirty little stories! I'm glad I'm not the only semi-perv/hardcore perv out there! Aw! 

**BPOV**

The new house is even more gorgeous than the one back in Forks. Each of us, practically, have our own story of the house. Rosalie & Emmett live in the basement – it's dark down there and very, very soundproof. We all, gladly, let them have that space. Alice & Jasper share the second story with Carlisle & Esme – granted, they are on opposite ends of the house. Their bedrooms, Carlisle's office, and Alice's closet are among the rooms on that floor. Yes, Alice has an entire bedroom for her clothes. _*sigh* _ Edward & I have the third floor all to ourselves. All that it contains are our bedroom, my bathroom, and a library. The library was mostly empty, that was one shopping trip I was, actually, looking forward to.

We were all settled. I didn't really have to unpack anything. Edward unpacked most of our things and let me point in which direction I wanted them. He seemed so happy that he, finally, was able to call a space in a new house "ours" instead of "his". The cottage back home will always be our first home, though. I was feeling like part of the family and never been happier. The only thing missing was my immortal life. _Soon…_

Everybody was out exploring the new hunting territory, except for Carlisle. He was too busy with work. As of now, he was in his office, trying to organize some of his things. _I _was upstairs surfing the net. I discovered that it is much more fun to shop online, than actually go to the mall. Alice wouldn't be very pleased about this shopping 'trip'; I was at .

All I was doing was aimlessly searching through books. I entered in 'vampires' into the search bar, just for fun. If Edward were here, I'm sure he'd be rolling his eyes at me. What I discovered is that the word 'Vampire' is associated with 'sex' in almost every single book. _Perfect,…my glorious, vampire husband is out of the house…and I'm looking up 'vampire sex'. Lovely!_

I purchased, almost, every book. Hey,…I gotta keep the fantasy alive.

**Buzz** **Buzz**

I picked up my phone. Edward had sent me a text. A smile instantly graced my face as I flipped my phone open.

"_I miss you, Mrs. Cullen."_

"I miss you, too, Mr. Cullen. Having fun?"

"_I wouldn't call it fun. I'd be having more fun if you were here with me."_

"I'd be having more fun if you were here with me!"

"_What are you doing, anyway?"_

"Buying some books, online. I've learned that almost every vampire book is directly associated with sex."

"_We do enjoy it. :) What are you doing the rest of the night?" _(I glanced outside,…the sun was going down).

"I don't know- nothing…thinking about you…and what I'd be doing to you if you were here."

"_That certainly doesn't make it easy for me to stay away, Bella." _

"Come home, soon?"

"_As soon as I can. I love you, Bella."_

"I love you, too, Edward."

I flipped my phone shut and flopped on our bed, staring at the ceiling. _Now, what?_ I let my mind wonder to our last night in the meadow. He was so sweet…so loving…so _HOT! Where did he put that camera?_

I hopped off the bed and searched everywhere I thought it would be: computer desk, nightstand, closet, under the bed. Nothing. _THE VOLVO!_ I ran out our bedroom door and flew down two flights of stairs. I was quite impressed with myself that I didn't trip.

"Bella, where's the fire?" Carlisle was sitting on the front porch. He scared the ever-livin out of me and I tripped down the first step.

"Ahhh!" I braced myself, but Carlisle's arms caught me before I could land on my face. It knocked the wind out of me.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. What's the hurry?" He set me back on my feet and let my equilibrium balance itself out.

"I just need to get something out of Edward's car. I should know better than to try to run down stairs….with my history." Carlisle just laughed.

"You're right. Sorry that I scared you." He went back to sit down.

"You didn't scare me…just startled me. It's okay." I walked, slowly, down the stairs to Edward's car. I'm sure that I heard Carlisle laughing.

I opened the driver's door and went straight to the center consol. There it was…my sex book…in digital. _Yes!_ I ran back to the house and up the front porch steps.

"Kill the motor, Bella. Edward would kill me if you had broken bones when he came back." He smiled that beautiful smile.

"Sorry." I laughed. "I'll walk…promise." My face flushed crimson and I walked up the rest of the stairs.

Shutting the door behind me, I walked over to the computer and hooked up the USB. 'Downloading Pictures' popped up on the screen and I waited, anxiously. The first few pictures were so sweet. When Edward told me he had taken a couple pictures of me while I was sleeping, he was lying. He took, at least, 25 pictures. _Silly, wonderful, man. _I clicked through all the sleeping pictures of myself, and got to the picture of us kissing.

**Print**

This one is going up, somewhere. I set it beside one of our wedding pictures on our nightstand. I went back to the pictures to get to the good stuff, groaning to myself when I saw all the pictures of me looking confused 'cause I couldn't find Edward.

_Hot Pic #1) Edward leaning over me, licking my collarbone_.

"Mmm…I leaned back in the computer chair, examining the picture. He's so sexy.

_Hot Pic #2) Edward was holding my hands above my head and sucking on my breasts. _Oh, God. I felt a familiar tingle between my legs and rubbed them together.

_Hot Pic #3) My hands were wrapped in my hair, head throw back, and he was kissing down my stomach. _

I traced my hands down my stomach and pulled my shirt over my head. I leaned back in the chair and kept tracing circles around my bellybutton.

_Hot Pic #4) My jeans were discarded and he was staring up into my eyes with lust and passion._

Mmm…this is a good one. I removed my jeans and ran my hands down my thighs.

_Hot Pic #5) Edward was holding me down; his body pressed against mine. _

_Hot Pic #6) He was still holding me down. His mouth was sucking on my earlobe and my back was arched up into him. _

I slid my hand down and rubbed it over my panties, moaning at the touch. I couldn't help but feel like perv looking at porn. But, it's not really the same when it's your own porn. Oh, God…I have my own porn. *Smacks self in the head*

_Hot Pic #7) He had moved down to my neck. My mouth was open and my head was thrown back in pleasure._

_Hot Pic #8) He looked like he was going to devour me. His body was placed on mine._

I rubbed my hand over my heat, harder.

_Hot Pic #9) I was completely naked. He was completely naked. And, my mouth was wrapped around his very impressive manhood. Edward's head was thrown back and his mouth gaping open. _

I put my finger in my mouth and started sucking on it. It was nowhere near as wonderful as the real thing, but I can fantasize until he gets home.

_Hot Pic #10) His eyelids were drooping and his hips were thrust up into my mouth. _

I was so wet it was seeping through my panties onto my fingers.

_Hot Pic #11) I was holding his hands behind his head and my pussy was sitting just on his other head. I had a smile on my face and he had a look of pure frustration. _

I slid my hand under my panties and put two fingers against my center, teasing myself the same way I was teasing Edward.

_Hot Pic #12) I had sunk all the way down on him and his hands were would in my hair, pulling my head back._

I started pumping my fingers in and out of me, faster.

_Hot Pic #13) He was standing up with me, showing his perfect body. I could see his erection almost completely enveloped in me. _

_I can't take this, anymore. _

I closed my eyes and started working my fingers faster. My other hand went up to my chest, pulling my bra down a little to expose my breasts. I pinched and pulled and my nipples, letting out soft moans.

_Shh…Bella, Carlisle's still home. _

I let out a whimper and started holding my breath, working my hands faster. My legs were beginning to tense up and shake. _Yes!!_

**EPOV**

_Oh. Holy. Hell._

I had started running home the instance that I Bella and I's text conversation ended. Boy, I'm glad I did. I ran up the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a moan through our bedroom door. Curious, I slowly opened the door to the sexiest sight I'd ever seen. Bella was sitting in our computer chair in her underwear, hand thrusting in and out of her sex, looking at pictures of our day in the meadow.

I could tell how close she was. Her legs were starting to shake and her face was flushed. Not wanting her to finish without me, I gently pushed the door closed behind me and cleared my throat.

Bella jumped out of the chair, breathing heavily, heart pounding, and stared at me.

"Oh, Edward!" She looked shocked and worried. _Poor, sexy, Bella. _

"Why'd you stop, love?" I raised an eyebrow at her and sat down on my couch beside the door.

"Um…you scared me and…" she looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She was ashamed of what she was doing. Honestly, I couldn't be mad at her when she was so turned on by the sight of us. It was us, at least.

"Don't be sorry. Please,…continue." I knew I had a shitty smirk on my face, but _God, I want her to finish!_

"What?" She half smiled, her face full of curiosity.

"I said…finish." I said it with more determination, this time. "Lye on the bed, Bella."

She climbed onto the bed, her breasts were still popped out of the top of her bra and I badly wanted to take them into my mouth. Bella was laying back on the bed, breathing heavily and staring at me, waiting for more instruction.

"Spread your legs." I leaned my right elbow on the side of the chair and rested my chin in my hands, watching. Bella complied with my request and spread her legs. "Panties off." Bella pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them to the side. She spread her legs, again, and I could see how _very, very wet _she was. I let out a groan. I thought about having her take her bra off, but she looked so sexy, I couldn't bare it.

"Now, Bella…touch yourself the same way you were. Show me, exactly, how you like it." Her vision looked clouded and her face was flushed. If she was embarrassed, she wasn't letting it get in her way. She ran her hands down her chest leaving her left hand on her breast and her right hand went down to her wet core.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what I was about to witness. My cock was straining in my pants. I can't believe that my shy little Bella has become such a cocktease. I'm so damn lucky.

She took a deep breath as her left hand started pinching her nipples and her right hand was circling her clit. I swallowed, hard. Her heartbeat had picked up and I noticed that she was holding her breath.

"I can't hear you, Bella." She let out a gasp and stared at me. "Let me know how good it feels."

She let out a deep moan. "Uugghhh…I love our photos. You're so damn sexy." Her fingers slipped into her pussy, and she started pumping them at a steady rhythm.

I bit my lip and rubbed my left hand over my erection through my pants. "I'm glad. I like what they do to you."

Her hips started raising and her hands stilled. She was fucking her fingers. _Christ. _

"You like that, Bella?" I pulled my pants halfway down my legs and started stroking my freed manhood.

**BPOV**

_Oh, God this feels so good._

"You like that, Bella?" I opened my eyes and almost came all over my hands, right then. Edward was slouched down on the chair, his pants halfway down his thighs, and his strong arms were flexing with every move of his wrist…_up, down, up, down. _

"Yyyeesss!!!" I sped up my movements not taking my eyes off of his cock.

"You make me so hard…I love to watch you." His hands pumped faster. Remembering how much he loves my ass, I got on my knees with my backside towards him, and kept pumping my fingers in and out of me. _Mmmm…_ I let my wrist rub my clit.

**EPOV**

_Fuck!_

Her delicious ass and wet pussy were practically begging for my touch.

"Jesus, Bella…fuck yourself, harder." Her fingers started moving faster and her moans started getting louder.

"I need more, Edward. I need you! Please…fuck me…please!" She pulled her fingers out and glanced over her shoulder at me, begging.

I couldn't even speak. I jumped up out of the chair, pulling my shirt off in the process, and ran up behind her.

"You were a bad girl, Bella." I spanked her, lightly and leaned my head down to her core. I ran my tongue from her clit all the way to her ass, emitting a deep groan. _She tastes so good!_

"uuugghhh!!! Yes, I love that!" I continued my actions, several more times, until she was squirming against me.

"I can't wait…I have to have you." I straightened up and slid my cock into her hot, hot, hot, wetness. "Mmmmm!!!" I couldn't even control myself to let her adjust to me. I just started pounding into her with so much hungry passion that I was afraid my body would shatter into pieces.

"Oh, yeah….Edward…Yea…" I started spanking her a little harder. The harder my slaps, the louder she would moan.

"Fuck…" I felt her muscles start to contract around me, and I let myself go.

"Uuggghhh!!!" Her hands were pulling at her own hair as she rested it on the bed and her hips were wildly thrusting themselves back against me.

"Fuck, you feel so good! Come, baby…come on…" I reached my hand around and pinched her clit, as she clamped down around me.

"Aaahhh!!" Her muscles started slowing their contractions and I slumped down onto her back.

"Oh…wow…" She was exhausted.

"Yes…wow…" I rolled off on her side. "You're incredible."

"You're tempting." She started running her fingers down my stomach.

"Careful, Bella…I don't think you're ready for more." I closed my eyes and let my breathing slow.

"Oh…" She glanced up at the computer screen and I followed her gaze. She climbed on top of my body. "I'm always ready for more." She bit my lip.

_You aren't ready for this…_

****Don't forget to review!!!! This was a request…kinda…so if you want me to write one of yours…just let me know!!******

****Much Love****

**Mae**


	12. No More

**Okay, this is a short chapter. I promise that I'm going somewhere with this. It will be quite angsty and I promise you will love it! If I could ever get a day off work, I would write faster. Alas, this is all for now. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are stupendous!

**Much Love**

Mae

EPOV

My angel was sleeping next to me, soundly. She was curled up next to me with her head on my chest. I gingerly caressed her skin over the area that…*sigh*…over the area that I had bruised her the night before. Unfortunately, it was only _one _of the areas I had bruised her that night. I knew this was coming. I got too confident being with her, and eventually hurt my reason for living. This is exactly why I wanted to wait until I changed her before we made love. Bella is a drug to me. Now that I've had a taste of her, I want more. I always want more. But,…it has to stop. I always told myself that it was okay as long as it was right for Bella. It's not right, anymore. She's been hurt, and I'm the one that hurt her. That's absolutely unacceptable.

Bella's heartbeat changed its rhythm, and I knew she was about to wake. I was prepared for her to wince in pain and recoil from me. She'll finally realize the monster that I am.

"Mmm…" She stretched her limbs and turned over. For a moment, I thought she would fall back asleep.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife." I caressed the bare skin of her arm.

"Mmm…" I laughed. She could be so adorable without realizing it.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head. It's almost 10." I kissed her ear.

"'kay." She didn't move. Maybe, her bones are stiff and she can't move. I examined her as much as I could while she was sleeping. I didn't see any broken bones, just bruises.

"Are you in that much pain?" My heart was broken. How could I possibly do this to her? It wasn't worth it. Last night was amazing, but it wasn't worth her health being at risk.

"Pain?" She turned her head and looked at me. "Why would I be in pain?" _Ah, she's going to play THAT game. _I took a moment to look at her, before I continued. She still looked very tired. Her eyes were barely open, her breathing was still slow, and her hair was a disheveled mess around her face. _Stunning. _

"Look at yourself, Bella. You have bruises all over your body. My fingerprints are on your hips." I closed my eyes. If I could cry, I would. I should be thrown in jail. "... God, Bella, I'm so, so, so sorry."

"I'm fine, Edward. You could have bruised me just as easily if you were human. It's not a big deal." She laid her head back down on her pillow, as if nothing was wrong.

"Not a big deal? Bella…" I let out an audible, 'I can't believe this' laugh. "You're hurt! I hurt you! Don't sugarcoat it for my benefit." I sat up on the bed letting the sheet fall to my bare hips, just covering what got me into this mess. (**A/N…Good God…just picture it…mmm…) **

"Ugh, Edward." She stepped out of the bed and started pulling her clothes back on. If I weren't so upset, I'd pull her back onto the bed and have a repeat performance of last night. "I'm fine, okay?" She was tying the drawstring on her teeny tiny shorts.

"No, not okay. We can't do this anymore. I shouldn't have done it to begin with. It was a mistake." I wrapped the sheet around me and got off the bed. **(A/N…I'm dyin' over here…whew…way to go brain.)**

"Oh! So making love to me was a mistake!?" There was a mix of anger and hurt in her eyes. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"No, Bella, that's not what I meant." I walked around the bed and reached out to her.

"Don't touch me, right now." She turned away from me and headed to the bathroom. _You imbecile. Now, look what you've done._

"Bella, I just meant that we should have waited until I changed you. I've never regretted anything until last night, and that's only because you got hurt. Believe me, I don't regret making love to you." She was stopped at the doorframe with her back to me. I was expecting a reply, but never got one. She just walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and seconds later I heard the shower running.

What did she just do? Was she actually angry with me? She never gets angry with me. I knew sex was a big deal to Bella, but no reason not to speak to me. No…I had to get to the bottom of this.

I stalked into the bathroom and opened up the shower door. _Good…Lord…_ She had her back turned towards me, bending over, and soaping up her legs. I bit my lip and tried to remember why I went in there. _Think, Edward!_

"Nothing?" She screeched, spun around and slipped on the tile. I rushed under the water and caught her before she could fall to the ground. Her heart was pounding and she was clutching me as tightly as she could. I stared down at her, the water cascading over my body. I had dropped the sheet to catch her.

"Thanks." She said in a whisper. I kissed her nose and looked back her, standing her on her feet.

"No more sex until you're more durable." She rolled her eyes at me and turned around. "Speak, Bella."

"What do you want me to say, Edward? That I think it's a fantastic idea? That I'd be thrilled to not have your hands on my body? Well, I'm not happy about it. You're not going to be happy about it, either. Why don't you just change me now?" She wrapped her hair in her hands and held it above her head, exposing her neck.

"You don't know what you're asking for Bella. You're trying to exchange your life for harder sex." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm exchanging this life for a lifetime with you. I happen to think it's a damn good reason." She was standing her ground.

"I'm not changing you, right now." I turned around and stepped out of the shower. "No sex."

"Whatever." She grabbed the shower door and closed it. She may be angry, but she's not going to win this fight.

I got dressed and went downstairs. Making her breakfast may diffuse the situation, for now.

"What's your problem?" Rosalie was sitting at the kitchen table, painting her nails.

"Nothing." I shot her a look and grabbed the eggs from the refrigerator. I was so tense from my conversation with Bella that I crushed one of the eggs in my hand the second I took it out of the carton.

"You're agitated. Didn't you get any last night?" Jasper and Alice walked in, hand in hand.

"Enough!" I yelled. "I'm fine!" I turned back to Bella's breakfast.

"Man,…it's only been 9 hours since he last had sex and he's already frustrated. He should have just stayed a virgin." Rose was starting to push my buttons. I wasn't afraid to attack her, and, at the moment, I felt like I could take on Emmett.

"Yes, I should have." I opened the loaf of bread and put two slices in the toaster.

"Bella's that bad in bed, huh?" Rosalie laughed and I heard Alice gasp. _Oh, no. _I didn't even hear her come down the stairs, I was too lost in my thoughts. Bella had heard what we said. Her face was burning red from embarrassment and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Bella…ignore Rosalie. She was just trying to get on my nerves." I shot Rose a look. Bella didn't say anything, she just turned around and headed back upstairs. _Great._

I turned the stove off and ran after her. She had just reached the third step when I caught up to her.

"Bella…" I grabbed her hand.

"Don't." She ripped her hand away from mine and started running up the stairs. I knew she was crying, I could practically taste the tears.

"Bella, please…" She ran up to our bedroom and tried to shut the door in my face. I walked in, closing the door, gently, behind me.

"It's not what you think." I pleaded with her as she climbed back into bed, fully clothed, and curled up under the covers. "She was trying to get on my nerves and I was letting it happen. I'm just frustrated with this entire thing, but I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for hurting you. None of this is your fault. None of it." I sat on the bed and waited for her to say something.

"We never should have…" she sighed. "My mom was right…sex complicates things."

"I love you, so much, Bella. It's not that I don't want to make love, I just don't think it's safe for you, anymore. I'm sorry." I tried to caress her hand, but she moved it away.

"Always making my decisions." She rolled onto her stomach. "I'm going back to bed. You should go hunt. You weren't gone very long, last time." _I can't believe this. She just kicked me out of the house. It wasn't even our house!_

"Fine. But, Bella…" I tried to turn her to look at me, but she wouldn't budge. I lowered myself to her ear. "I can't live without you, Mrs. Cullen. I'll make this up to you." I kissed her ear and left the room.

**Not so lemony, but…they're comin'!! He's going to want it soooooo bad, now that he thinks he can't have it. I've got plans for them.  Review


	13. Kissing

**Hi!!! Sorry this chapter took so long. I just bought a house, and it's taking up a lot of my time. Thanks for hanging in there! **

**EPOV**

Two days. I was gone for two days. Bella didn't even call me while I was away. That, alone, worried me. There was something else that was bothering her. I knew that sex was important to her, but not important enough to stop talking to me. We had plenty of 'no sex' before the wedding, and she never shut me out. _I don't understand women. _

Walking into the house, I heard a lot of laughing. Curious, I walked into the living room to see the most ridiculous sight I may have ever witnessed. There, on two long mats, was Bella teaching Emmett…Yoga. _How long have I been gone?_ The rest of the family, minus Carlisle, were all standing around them. Alice had a camera in her hands, snapping pictures.

"Ugh…hi?" Nobody looked up at me. Bella & Emmett were up on there hands, stretching out there backs.

"Hi, Edward." Bella's sweet voice broke through the laughter.

"What are you doing?" I walked further into the room.

"Yoga." She said it as if I'd witnessed her do it thousands of times.

"Why?" That was the burning question. _Why are you doing yoga, and why are you doing it with Emmett?_

"Because, it's healthy and relaxing." I'm not sure how she did it, but she made me feel ignorant.

"So, why is Emmett doing yoga?" I directed the question towards Bella.

"Because, it's funny as hell!" Jasper's chest was bouncing with laughter. "Usually, the people that do yoga are thin and nimble, like Bella. Emmett is more of a Tai Bo kinda guy."

Still too confused to laugh, I sat down on the couch behind them wondering where my _real family_ had gone. Rosalie seemed to be MIA.

"Emmett, I don't think you're flexible enough for this." Esme was laughing at him while they switched positions. They pushed themselves back on their hands so that their butts were in the air. _Ugh…that was a bad idea. _Right in front of me, was Bella's perfect behind staring straight at me. _Edward, you could just pull those tight, tight pants off and take her right here. You could do it before she could even comprehend what was going on. Mmm…. No! No! No!! Jesus, Edward, you've been home for 5 minutes! No sex!_

"Do you mind, Edward?" Jasper had turned his attention to me; his smile faded.

"Sorry." I looked away from Bella, trying to oppress my erection. "So, Emmett, why _are_ you doing yoga?"

"Well," they switched positions. "I was bored and Bella seemed to be rather relaxed, so I thought I'd give it a shot."

What Emmett wasn't saying _out loud_ was: _I walked into the living room and saw Bella looking damn fine, and had to occupy myself. _I fought back a growl. Why was Bella doing yoga, anyway? I was completely baffled and had to keep repeating that question to myself. I'd never seen her interested in _any _kind of exercise, nor did I know that she knew how to do yoga. _She's been so different, lately. _

"Okay, Emmett." Bella sat back on the mat. "A few cleansing breaths and we're done." **(A/N: I don't know how to do yoga…lol…I'm just making shit up. Sorry, if you're an exercise professional.) **

"I have to admit, I'm pretty relaxed. Thanks, Bella!" He slapped her on the back, lurching her forward, and hopped up.

"No problem, Emmett." She rubbed her shoulder.

"Easy on the human, Emmett." Esme smiled and turned to heard towards the kitchen. Emmett followed her.

For the first time since I'd arrived, Bella turned to look at me. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing tight, black, yoga pants and a gray tank top. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hi." She didn't make a move to get up, so I slid off the couch towards her.

"Hi." I leaned in and kissed her, gently. "I missed you."

"I'm outta here." Jasper flew from the couch and ran upstairs.

"And, I'm right behind ya." Alice winked at us and followed Jasper up the stairs.

"Hmpf." Bella watched them leave and turned back to me. "How was the hunt?"

"Okay. What have you been doing while I was gone? You never called." For some reason, I felt jealous of Emmett. He had been here the whole time spending time with Bella.

"I know…I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands. "I was clearing my head. Edward, I want to apologize for acting the way I did. You didn't deserve that. I understand _why_ you want to wait until you've changed me, but hearing the Rosalie make that comment…I just…" she trailed off.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize. I should have pounded Rosalie right when I heard her thoughts. You're perfect, Bella. She's just jealous that we've been getting all of the attention, lately." I brushed her cheek with my hand.

"Can we, please, not talk about it?" She looked up at me and I could sense how sad she was.

"No more talking about it, I promise." I kissed her forehead and she hopped up, heading upstairs. I followed, of course, wondering if she didn't want me to. When I walked into our bedroom, she was pulling clothes out of the closet.

"Going somewhere?" I smirked and cocked my head to the side.

"Feel like showing me around the town?" She smiled at me. It was so refreshing seeing her smile. That girl makes my life complete, again.

"I'd love to. Of course, we'll have to check with Alice." We both laughed. Just then, Alice's voice yelled up the stairs:

"Weather's perfect! Get out of here!"

Still laughing, Bella started pulling her clothes off. Slowly, she lifted that gray top off of her deliciously smooth chest. I sucked in a breath.

"Bella,…what are you doing?" I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, though I tried to concentrate of her face.

"Changing…" She looked up at me, wondering what she did wrong. The tone of her voice was completely innocent. "What?" Her tone wasn't teasing in any way, she truly didn't see anything wrong with this. Maybe, I was overreacting and my hormones were taking over my body. I mean, she IS my wife and it's nothing that I haven't seen before. But,…I still want her body and it's even harder to stop thinking about it when I know I can't have it. It's for her own good. Amongst my mental conversation with myself, Bella hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry. You just…caught me off guard." I swallowed hard and turned around. "Ugh, I'm going to go downstairs and let the others know we're leaving."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." I heard the faint sound of a zipper when I hurled myself down the stairs. _What's wrong with me?_

"Esme, Bella and I are going to go into town and explore for a little while. When will Carlisle be back?" She was washing all the dishes in the cabinets. A chore that was completely unnecessary.

"He should be back late tonight. They're having orientation for him at the hospital. You two have fun. If you think about it, bring me back a mop. We need a new one." She smiled at me.

"Sure." Just then, Bella came into the kitchen looking even more tempting than before. The weather was cold, so she has put on a tight, pink sweater and a pair of jeans. She had an ivory scarf around her neck and a black pea coat in her hands, just in case.

"Ready?" She asked me with a smile. I took her hand and started to walk out of the house.

"Bye, everyone." We walked through the doorway.

"I wanna come!!" Emmett was whining at us through the window.

"You can come, Emmett." Bella was laughing at his pout.

"No, you can't! I haven't seen her in two days, stay!" I pointed a finger at him like he was a dog.

"Edward…he wants to come." Bella looked sad, but there was no way I was letting Emmett ruin my alone time with Bella.

"He can explore with his own wife." I picked her up and took her to the Volvo. The ride into town was pretty quiet. I had my right hand held open on my center consol, and Bella was lazily tracing her fingers along my skin. The lightest touches from her felt like shocks of electricity. It was amazing.

"We should do something for Halloween this year." That came out of nowhere.

"Um, okay. What would you like to do?" I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't know. I think it would be fun to go to a huge party, somewhere. Maybe, we could go to a nightclub or something. I'm sure that Alice would love any reason to go shopping and dress me up as a tramp for a night." She laughed and shook her head.

"We can do whatever you'd like. All I ask is that you don't go as a tramp." I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"I promise, I won't be a tramp." She laughed. "I've got other ideas."

"Oh,…and what might those be?" I questioned.

"I'll never tell." She smirked at me. I decided to let it go. The surprise, I had a feeling, would be worth the wait.

We pulled up in front of a hardware store and Bella gave me a strange look.

"Esme needs a mop. I figured we could buy that, keep it in the car, and walk around for awhile." I got out of the car and opened her door for her.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" She held my hand as we walked into the store.

The rest of the day went smoothly. She didn't seem to be angry with me, anymore. We walked into several shops, not really looking to buy anything. We talked to a few nice people, who all admired us as a young couple. Our final stop was dinner for Bella. Much to my dismay, she decided that she wanted to eat outside. I thought it was too cold, but she won. We purchased her dinner from a grocery store, which consisted of a large salad, yogurt and juice.

"You eat like a bird." I laughed at her pitiful supper.

"I happen to like it." She laughed back. "Bite?" She held up a forkful of her salad.

"Mmm…I'll have to pass. You need the nourishment." I took the fork and fed her the bite. "I've really missed you the last couple of days."

She swallowed her food. "I've missed you, too. You know what I've missed the most?"

I shook my head.

"This." She put her fork down and pulled me in for a gentle kiss. Her lips felt so smooth and warm against mine that I couldn't find the will to pull away. I cupped the side of her face, holding her against me. I've missed this, too. There was no reason why we couldn't kiss. Kissing is innocent enough between a man and his wife. Kissing doesn't leave bruises on her body. Kissing…

"Mmm…" She moaned and wrapped her fingers in my hair.

_It's okay, Edward. It's just kissing. We're fine. We're just kissing._ It was harder than I thought to keep my mind out of the gutter. She smelled so good and tasted absolutely mouthwatering. I had to pull away.

"I've missed that, too." Her eyes were still closed and her heartbeat was slowing. I gave her another quick kiss on the forehead. "Eat."

She sighed and went back to her food. We didn't say much to each other after that. I'm not sure what was on her mind, but my mind was fighting against thinking about what we would be doing, right now, if I hadn't vetoed our sex life. I noticed the way her mouth moved while she ate and the little noises of satisfaction that she made. _You're doing this for her own good, Edward. _

We walked back to the car just as it was getting dark. The walk and drive home was pretty quiet. We both seemed content. As we were pulling into the driveway, Bella finally spoke up.

"Edward, thanks for taking me out today." She looked over at me with a half smile.

"Of course, love. I hope you had fun." I put the car into park.

"I did." She smiled and looked down at her hands.

"What's the matter?" I turned towards her and lifted her chin.

"Nothing…um, I know our sex life is on hold, but…there's nothing wrong with kissing, right?" She looked like she was afraid of my answer. It's been awhile since I've seen Bella so nervous about talking to me.

"No, Bella, there is nothing wrong with kissing." I pulled her close to me and connected myself with those familiar lips, again. This kiss was different. This kiss was saying all the things that we were thinking about the entire ride home. There was a sexual energy in this kiss that was yearning to inhabit our entire bodies. I rested my left hand on her tiny waist and pulled her even closer. Control, over the last few months, has not been my virtue.

"Mmm…" Bella moaned and pressed herself against me over the arm rest.

"Bella…" I barely broke away to speak to her. "Behave."

Her heartbeat was speeding up and her breathing was becoming out of control. I had to stop this.

"Okay, Bella…I think it's time to stop." I put her back down in her chair. When I glanced up into her eyes, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Her mouth was slightly gaped open and her hooded eyes were staring daggers through me. They were dripping with lust.

"I just want to kiss. We don't have to go any further, I'm just not ready to stop, yet." She bit her lip, which was my weakness. I groaned and pulled her on top of my lap, kissing her neck.

"Ugh…" Those sounds were hitting me _harder_ than usual. I trailed my lips up her neck, up her jaw and back to her mouth. This time, I moaned back. _Stop, you pervert! This is always how it starts! Stop!_

Ignoring my thoughts, I put both hands on her waist and pulled her against me, earning another moan from both of us.

"Oh, Bella…we should be doing this." I mumbled against her lips.

"But, it feels so good." She rubbed herself against my obvious erection.

"Yes, it does." I closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling. We kept our lips pressed together as I, involuntarily, pushed up her shirt. My mind was screaming "NO!", but my hands had a different plan. I moved my lips to her ear.

"Ugh, you're so soft." My hands pulled her shirt completely off her body. I closed my eyes, keeping my thoughts focused on what I shouldn't be doing. I rested my forehead on her sternum. I'm sure Bella could tell that I was rethinking our current situation, because she reached back and unhooked her bra, sliding it off her shoulders. I looked down and nearly lost my mind.

Without thinking twice, I took both of her breasts in my hands and rubbed my thumbs over the peaks while I kissed in between them.

"Mmm, you can't deny me this much pleasure." Her hands were back in my hair. I pulled one of her nubs into my mouth and started flicking my tongue across it, earning a moan from her. I continued my assault on both breasts. Every time I did something that she liked, she'd reward me by grinding against me.

"Bella, we need to stop." I kissed her, again. My breathing was as raged as hers.

"But…Edward…" She rolled her waist against me. "I want it so badly…" she practically grunted in my ear, "I'm so wet…please…?" She captured my lips, again, before I could push her away.

I flew us into the backseat. She had no idea how seductive she could be. She always seemed to be the sexiest when she wasn't trying. Tonight, was no different.

"No sex, Bella." I said against her lips.

"No sex." She confirmed. Immediately, she pulled my shirt off of me and started unfastening my belt. "I've needed you ever since you left to hunt. You're all I thought about." She pulled my belt through the loops and unbuttoned my pants.

"Seeing you in those tight pants today and your ass in the air…it killed me. I was kicking myself for declaring that we weren't having sex. I wanted to fuck you right in front of everybody." I helped her push my pants down my legs and I pulled hers off, too.

"You should have." She climbed off my lap and grabbed my erection through my boxers.

"Bella…no sex." I couldn't even string together a complete sentence. Her hand was gripped so tightly around me.

"No sex." She pulled down my boxers and ran her hand up and down my manhood.

"Ugh…we should stop." I swallowed, hard, and thrust my hips into her hand.

"We should…but we won't." Before I knew what hit me, Bella's hot, wet mouth was wrapped around me, sliding me in and out.

"Oh, my God!" I threw my head back against the seat. It had only been 3 days since I'd been with Bella, but it felt like a decade. How was I going to last until she was changed? I felt myself hit the back of her throat and gripped the seat behind me with my left hand. My right hand glided down her back, over her ass, and I slipped two fingers into her waiting entrance. She was right. She was _very wet. _

"Mmmm!!!" Her moaning sent vibrations all the way through my body. It was all too much for me to handle: The sight of my cock disappearing into her awaiting mouth, and the sight of her ass pushing itself against my hand.

"Bella…Bella…Stop…We have to stop!" I pulled my fingers out of her and brought her mouth off of me. I picked her up and sat her on the seat beside me. "We can't, Bella."

"What!?" She was panting and looked very, very angry.

"This went too far." I stared down, only to notice my, now, painful erection.

"You wanted it, too, Edward!" Her heartbeat sped even more.

"I do want it, but…" I ran my hands through my hair and leaned my head back.

"Jesus, Edward…give in…" Bella slumped back in the seat and trailed her hands down her body.

Fuck…

**R&R!! I just want to say that,…Edward…leaning back in the seat…completely naked…with his hands in his hair and his head thrown back…HOTTTTTTTT!!!! I hope you enjoyed!

****Much Love****

**Mae**


	14. Resist

**Don't worry, more teasing to come. Edward wants it just as badly as Bella does, but Bella still thinks she can crack him. And, remember, it kills Edward to think that she wants something soooo badly and he can't give it to her! That, alone, would torture him more than his want for her.**

**EPOV**

Bella started pulling her clothes back on. She's upset with me. I ruined this perfect day that we had together. Why does sex have to change everything?

We both changed and went into the house. Nobody seemed to be there, so I put Esme's mop by the kitchen table, knowing she'd see it. Bella had thrown her bag on the ground and went to the freezer. She hadn't said a word to me. Pulling out a carton of strawberry ice cream, she grabbed a spoon and ate straight from the container. I was leaning against the pantry, watching her, waiting for her to say something. _Nothing. _For a brief moment, she looked up and then turned around to go to the living room.

_Great…the silent treatment. _

I walked into the living room, only to find Bella curled up on a chair with her ice cream, forcing me to sit on the couch…by myself. She flipped through the movie channels only to end on "Unfaithful". _Now, why would she do that?_ I'd never seen the movie before, so I alternated between watching Bella and watching the movie. We seemed to have missed the part where Diane Lane met her mystery guy, but she was dancing with him in his apartment.

Bella's eating had slowed down. I'm sure she was nearing the bottom of the carton. I was intent on watching her, as she twirled the spoon in her mouth, when she suddenly stopped. The spoon was upside down I her mouth and her eyebrows were arched, looking towards the screen. I tore my gaze away from her to see what she was staring at. There, on the screen was Diane Lane and her conquest going at it. What's interesting, is that she was trying to fight it, but he wouldn't let her give in…he knew she wanted it. The woman's chest was rising and falling, in nervousness…and…_What's she doing? _I glanced back at Bella. Her eyes had that same lusty gloss over them, but she wasn't looking at me. I saw her legs rub against each other under the blanket and she was biting her spoon. _Ugh, why am I doing this to her? _

I tried to focus and turned my attention back to the movie. This was the part where I lost my control. I had to get up and leave the room. Diane Lane went back home to her husband after she had the affair. She acted like nothing was wrong. Guess what her husband's name was? _Edward!_ I couldn't take that! I just witnessed Bella enjoying a scene where a married woman cheated on her husband, who's name was EDWARD! _Calm down, Edward, it's just a movie. The name thing was just a coincidence. Relax. Bella's completely faithful and would never cheat on you…even though YOU'RE DENYING HER WHAT SHE WANTS!! You fool!!! _

"Ugh." I got off the couch, deciding that arguing with myself wasn't helping my situation. Bella didn't even look over at me. Sitting down on my piano bench, I did the only thing that could relax me: I played. I played for hours. My music seemed to have a worried, jealous, angsty melody to it. The more I thought about my day, the harder I hit the keys. I was sure I was about to break my precious piano when I voice interrupted me.

"Edward?" I looked up to see Carlisle staring at me with a confused look on his face. I halted my playing and let out a breath. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine." I pushed the bench back, causing a loud screech on the floor, and got up.

"Okay, well…" his thoughts betrayed his casual tone. He was worried, but I knew he wouldn't press the matter. That's not his style. "Bella's asleep. You may want to take her upstairs before the others come back." He knodded at me and stepped out of the room.

I had to laugh when I walked into the living room. Bella was, indeed, asleep on the chair. She was still clutching that carton of ice cream, which was almost completely melted. I took the ice cream and spoon into the kitchen and returned to Bella. I cradled her in my arms and took her up to our bedroom. Picking out her pajamas, I started, gently, taking off her clothes. Her sent hit me like a ton of bricks. I pealed away her panties, replaced them with another pair. She started to stir in her sleep.

"Mmm…" She rolled onto her side, curling into a ball.

_Now what? _If I move her, she'll wake up and wonder why she's in her panties. If I don't move her, I'll have to lay beside her all night…_and SHE'S IN HER PANTIES!_ I sighed, deciding that it would better for me to suffer. I'll try to explain the situation to her in the morning. Honestly, she must be in a food coma. How in the world could someone eat that much sugar and fall asleep? I'm not human, but I do have a medical degree. That's just not right. She must have crashed.

So, I took a blanket off my couch and covered Bella with it. Grabbing a book from the, now, fully stocked library, I laid down beside her. She wasn't sleeping very soundly. Every time she stirred, her blanket fell further from her body and I would have to replace it. I know I deserved to suffer, but too much of that and I'd lose the battle.

"Mmm…" Bella moved onto her back, forcing the blanket down to her stomach, exposing her breasts. _Breathe, Edward. Focus on the book. Breathe. _Her head started moving back and forth on her pillow, pulling her hair loose from her ponytail. She looked positively tempting.

"Yes…" she mumbled. "Now." The words didn't make much sense to me. She could be dreaming about anything. If she were normal, she'd be dreaming about throwing up all that ice cream she just ate. But, Bella wasn't normal. She fell in love with a bloodsucking vampire, for crying out loud.

Her legs twisted in the blanket and her left leg bent at an angle while the right one straightened out. Her left hand rested on the pillow beside her head, and the other landed on her breasts. _Don't look at her, Edward. Don't look at her!_ I turned my attention back to the book, though I had no interest in what was going on with the characters. My only interest was what was going on beside me.

"Mmm…" Her hand trailed down her stomach, under the blanket, and rested on her stomach. _What was she dreaming?_ Her left hand landed on her left breast. "Edward…" She whimpered. Her face almost looked tortured. _She's dreaming about me…and all the things I can't do to her. I'm sure of it. Leave the room, Edward! _

I started to get off the bed, but felt like I was wearing concrete shoes. I didn't want to leave.

Bella's hips arched off the bed, slightly and both hands slipped under the blanket. _Jesus. _I sat back against the headboard, just watching. _Should I stop her? No, if I can't give her what she needs, why should I deny what her subconscious is giving her? _

"More…" Her words were mumbled, but they were practically slapping me in the face. "Ugh…" Bella's head started moving, again, and I saw her right hand dip further down to her entrance. Her moves were lazy with sleep, but it was clear what her intentions were. 'Edward…please?" Her hips were rolling slightly against her hand.

_I can't handle this…there is nothing wrong with giving her what she needs, right? I can please her without crossing any boundaries. But,…God, I want her! _I clenched my fists at my side. I wasn't sure what I would do if I let them go. I'd either attack her or touch myself, both were bad ideas.

"I can't…please…" Her body started writhing harder. "Touch me…more…" Her feet kicked the blanket off and the smell of her arousal crashed into me. _I can't do this. _

Immediately, I knelt down at her feet and started trailing kisses up her thighs.

"Mmm…" Her fingers worked faster. I kissed the top of her hands and crawled up her body, kissing her mouth.

"Hmm?" Bella blinked her eyes open. "Edward…what…" Her hand had stopped it's antics and her face twisted in confusion.

"Bella…you're driving me crazy." I kissed her, again, trying to pursue her, but she turned her head.

"Edward…why…where are my clothes?" She realized what she had been doing and removed her hand. I took the opportunity to rest my body on top of hers. _Ugh…she's so hot. _

"You fell asleep downstairs." I kissed her neck. "I tried to change you, but before I was finished, you started waking. I didn't want to disturb you, so I just put a blanket over you and let you sleep." I kissed down her neck to her collarbone, sucking on it.

"And,…why do I feel like you're giving in?" Her breathing was slightly heavier.

"Because, Bella, you are far too tempting for me to be able to control myself any longer." I slipped down her sternum, in between her breasts.

"Wait a minute…" Her breathing was still labored and I could smell her arousal perfuming the room. "You tempted me all day, but denied me what I wanted." She pushed my shoulders, and I took it as a sign to move down her body. I kissed and licked my way down her stomach. "And, now, I'm just supposed to let you have what you want, without the rejection?"

"You want it, too, Bella. I know you do. You're body is dripping with want for this." I slid my thumb through her folds, caressing her clit.

"No…ugh!" Her hips arched into mine. She _did_ want this. As much as she tried to deny me, she wanted it. "Edward…stop." I continued my movements. Just as I was about to replace my thumb with my lips, Bella pulled my hair, making me move back up her body.

"I said, 'no'." She kissed my nose and pushed me off of her.

"What?" I fell onto my back, beside her.

"We're waiting…remember?" She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. That was NOT what I wanted.

"I lied." Pulling her body closer to mine, I kissed her with so much passion that I was sure she'd forget. I traced my tongue along her lips and pushed through. She gasped at the sudden feeling of my tongue gliding along hers.

"Mmm…" She pulled my hair and tried to push her tongue into my mouth.

"No, Bella…not yet….teeth, remember?" I slid my tongue back into her mouth. She tasted incredible; so sweet and delicious. I grabbed her legs and set her on my lap, trying to get some much needed friction.

"Thank you for granted me access." She smiled and kissed me once more. "But, until you get the nerve to change me…" She rolled her hips against mine, causing me to moan. "Down boy." She kissed me, again, and climbed off the bed.

I was stunned, to say the least. She sauntered into the bathroom and turned on the shower. For a moment, I though about finding a release, myself. I was painfully hard. But,…my better judgment told me that I better not.

_Fuck it, I'll change her tomorrow, if I have to. _

****Ah…but, tomorrow is Halloween shopping…followed by the Halloween party. Hmmm, will they finally give in to each other?** R&R**


	15. Dress Me Up & Strip Me Down

****Thanks for keeping up with the story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I realize how much you adore…wait…scratch that. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when I know I'm not the only perv who enjoys this!******** Thanks, fellow pervs! ******** You all make me so happy!****

****BTW – time is just flying by in this story. I realized that, maybe, 3 chapters ago it was Bella's birthday and now it's Halloween. But, give me a break. It's hard to come up with smutty stories without a cliché storyline. I hope you enjoy, anyway! It's….a little…hardcore…****

****Much Love****

MaeEPOV

"How was shopping?" I kissed her lightly on the forehead. She, Alice, Rosalie and Esme had been shopping for Halloween costumes all day. They left, this morning, at 9AM, and just arrived home at 9PM.

"Fun." She smirked at me. This woman has been killing me. I had, actually, contemplated turning her last night. What was wrong with me? My hundred year-old body was aching for her. What didn't help matters was that she wore the lowest-cut sweater to the mall, today. Right before she left, she bent over the couch, giving me a fantastic view of her chest, and kissed me on the cheek. That was all I got: _a fucking kiss on the cheek!_

"I'm surprised you found costumes. The Halloween party is tomorrow." I tried to peak in her shopping bag, but she ripped it away from my grasp.

"If you must know," she started walking up the stairs. "We bought things to put our costumes together. None of us went to a Halloween store, except Alice. She had no choice." We walked into the bedroom. Bella set the bags on the ground and I sat on the bed.

"So…what did you decide to dress up as?" All day I have been thinking about Bella in different things: Naughty School Girl, Naughty Nurse, Me-Tarzan; Bella- Jane, Sexy Cop, Dirty Pirate…the list goes on. Jasper had left the house because of my hormonal overload. I've had an erection for the last 24 hours. I'm seriously considering doing what the commercials say…and talk to a doctor. However, talking to Carlisle about the permanent bulge in my pants…_yeah, not a big fan of that._

"Well, after much consideration, I decided to be an Angel." She clasped her hands together at her waist, shrugged her shoulders, and swayed, smiling sweetly.

"Well, that suits you." I kissed her forehead, again. I'm not sure who started this game: _neither of us kissing on the lips_. But, I'll be damned if I'm going to lose.

"Alice just has to put some finishing touches on it. Speaking of, I should go supervise before she does something I'm not going to like." She turned on her heals and started walking out the door. "Oh, and Edward…I bought your costume, too."

"You did, huh." She walked back to me, very, very slowly. She looks like a little minx.

"Mmm hmm." I leaned back on the bed, almost too afraid for her to be that near. I love her, but…I may pounce. She stood in between my legs.

"And, ugh…" She ran her hands up my thighs. "What, may I ask, am I dressing as?" I swallowed, hard.

"A devil, silly. I'm an angel…and,…you're going to be the devil." She sat on my legs and straddled my waist. As a reflex, I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me.

"Oh,…I think you have that backwards." I smiled her favorite smile and brushed noses with her. She breathed in, deeply, and rubbed my shoulders.

"I'm going to go check on Alice. Be here when I get back? I'll only be a few minutes." She pouted, as if I'd ever say 'no'.

"I'll be waiting." I rubbed my hands down her back and brushed my lips against her collarbone before she climbed off my lap and went to find Alice.

I think I'm enjoying this. Bella seems to be enjoying the little competition we have going on, too. Secretly, or not-so-secretly, it's been killing me. But, I'd rather die this slow death than not be in her presence at all. She's smart, beautiful, irresistible, innocent in many ways, and she's all mine.

I'm not stupid. It was obvious that Bella was trying to seduce me, but I didn't want to crush her by letting her know. I'd let her have her fun. Besides, it's just as fun for me as it is for her. The problem is that I'm finding it much harder to push her away than it was before we were married. Now, I've gotten a taste of her…and I crave it. I'll continue craving it for the rest of my existence. She really _is_ my brand of heroine.

I looked over and saw the bags sitting by the door. _Should I? Yeah…of course I should. _I quickly ran to the bags to take a peak. The only things I saw in there were make-up bags, devil horns (presumably mine), and a red tail. Well,…she better be planning on me wearing more than that. _Uh-oh…what if she didn't plan on me wearing more than that?_

"Edward Anthony!" _Oops. I didn't even hear her approach. _I was too lost in my own thoughts to concentrate on anything else.

"I hope you got a good look! I can't believe that you peaked!" Her hands folded over her chest and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"I'm sorry, love. I promise, I only saw my horns and tail. I'm sorry." I pouted. "But, may I ask you one question?"

"I guess, though you don't deserve it." Her hands went to her waist.

"What _else_ am I wearing? What I mean to say is,…you're not expecting me to just wear…_this _(I held up the tail) and nothing else, are you?" Bella burst into a fit of giggles.

"No." She held her side from laughing at my expense. "No, but it does have a certain appeal." She raised an eyebrow at the tail. "Maybe later…" She smiled up at me.

_No…maybe, NOW!_

I dropped all the items on the floor, picked Bella up and dropped her on the bed. She was laughing as she bounced up and down on it.

"Edward…" She had a big smile on her face.

"Bella…" I crawled on top of her. "You look tense, love." I ran my hands down her sides.

"I'm not tense." She laughed, again.

"Hmm, I say that you are." I flipped her over on her stomach. "Now,…let me try to alleviate that tension."

I rubbed my hands down her back. Stopping to grip her sides, she jumped and laughed at me.

"Bella…this will work much better if this comes off." I tugged at the bottom of her shirt.

"Then take it off…" She glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Yes, ma'am." I got a little overzealous. I ripped her shirt down the back, exposing her back and white bra.

"Hey! I liked that shirt!" She pushed herself up on her arms and tried to turn around. Gently, I pushed her back into position and leaned down to her ear.

"I'll buy you 5 more just like it." I kissed her ear and rubbed my hands down her back.

"Well, if you insist." She laid down on her arms and let me continue my 'rub down'. Bending down, I kissed a cold trail down her spine, making her shiver. Wanting to break her resolve, I trailed my tongue back up earning a quiet moan from her. I kissed the back of her neck and continued to work her tight muscles. _Hmm…tight muscles…NOT HELPING, EDWARD!_ I unhooked her bra, and moved my hands to brush against the sides of her breasts.

I could tell that she was letting her guard down when her hips pushed back against me.

"You're not acting very angelic, beautiful girl." I whispered into her ear.

"You, on the other hand, are acting very devilish." She pushed her ass into me, again. I let out a groan.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" I put my hands on either side of her head and pushed myself back into her, twice, running my tongue along her ear.

"More." She breathed out, biting her lip.

"HEY GUYS!" Just then, Emmett had burst into the room. "WHOA, SORRY!" The look that Bella and I both shot at him was deadly.

"Can't you knock!?" I didn't bother moving.

"My bad, man!" He put both his hands up in the air, surrendering. "Look, the whole family is going to watch a movie. Your presence is requested." He shut the door.

"Grrr…" I growled, groaned, sighed and crawled off Bella. _We need our own house, again. _

"Build us a house." I could only laugh.

"Sometimes, I think _you_ are the mind reader." We both got off the bed and went downstairs to join our family for the movie. Jasper and Alice had moved onto the floor so Bella could lay on the couch. She put her head in my lap, which didn't help with my frustration, but I wasn't about to move her. Halfway through the film, she fell asleep. _Whew, another day behind me. _

****Halloween****

The morning of Halloween, everybody went hunting. We needed to prepare for the huge crowds of freshly flowing blood that were awaiting us. Alcohol made blood less tempting for us, but still didn't make the burn go away. Bella stayed at the house, practically deadbolted in, to prepare for the evening. I had just run up to the front porch with Alice and Jasper.

"Why is this door unlocked?" A feeling of panic flowed through me.

"She's fine, Edward." Alice rolled her eyes. Usually, I trusted Alice, but when it came to Bella…I didn't trust anyone.

I, practically, ran through the door.

"Bella!" I yelled for her, awaiting the worst. It felt like the longest 3 seconds before she answered me.

"You're back early." She came out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of pudding. The bowl of pudding, however, wasn't what I was focused on. Bella's hair was…different. She caught me staring at her and blushed, furiously.

"You like it?" She looked embarrassed. I definitely liked it!

"Oh, Bella…you look…sexy." It was the only word I could use to describe her. She looked beyond beautiful and far past gorgeous.

"OH, BELLA!!! IT'S HOT!!" Alice went skipping over to her, playing with her curls. "What did they do, exactly?"

"Well,…" She tore her eyes away from my gaze. "They put darker lowlights through it, cut about an inch off, not much, cut my bangs shorter…and curled it." Alice had a huge smile on her face, but Bella still seemed shy. She looked much older. Her bangs were shorter, but they were swept to the side. It framed her face, perfectly. _Wow. _

"Ew!! And, you got your nails done!" Alice picked up Bella's hands and examined her nails, still smiling.

"Yeah,…I figured…'why not?'." She glanced back up at my face. My mouth was still gaping. I could hear Jasper laughing.

Jasper: If you don't get some tonight, I'm going to pull my own hair out. You're killing me, Edward.

"Sorry, Jazz." I didn't look back at him. I kept my gaze on Bella.

"Okay, boys," Alice clapped at us. "The rest of the family will be here in two minutes. I'm going to take Bella to my room so we can get ready. Edward, all of your stuff is in a bag in your closet…with instructions." She winked at me. " Jasper, you know the drill. The girls are going to meet you boys at the club. So, as soon as you're all ready…go!" She shot me a warning look. "That means you, Edward. I promise, I'll get Bella there safely." Alice grabbed Bella's hand and starting pulling her up the stairs. Bella looked back at me, giving me an apologetic look, but ran after Alice.

Jasper slapped me on the back, laughing again, and we ran up the stairs. I went up to my bedroom and found my instructions; they were from Bella.

_Edward,_

_Your accessories are in the bag. You'll find you outfit in the garment bag above it. Be a good boy and put it on. I'll see you tonight. I hope you're ready._

_Xoxo,_

_Bella_

_God, even her handwriting was sexy. _I pulled my accessories out of the bag. She had gotten me little devil horns and a tail. When I unzipped the garment bag, I was surprised. I expected something much worse. What I saw was a black suit, black shirt, and red tie. _Hmm…nice choice, Bella. _I took more time than usual styling my untamed hair. It must have taken awhile, because Jasper came pounding on the door, yelling.

"Let's go! The girls are waiting for us to leave!" I opened the door and couldn't help but laugh. Jasper was dressed as a Southern Gentleman. He had on a long, gray jacket and a top hat, accompanying the rest of his outfit.

"Nice." I kept laughing.

"Ugh…have you looked in a mirror? You have a tail, my friend!" He snapped back.

"Touche." Still laughing, we walked down the stairs.

Meeting us at the bottom was Emmett and Carlisle. That was a sight! Emmett was a football player. He had the pads on and, I hate to even think it, the tightest, white, spandex pants I'd ever seen. His accessory was the war paint under his eyes.

"Plan on hitting people tonight?" I questioned him.

"No…but, I do plan on tackling a certain tight end." He nodded, as if he was agreeing with himself.

"Keep that information to yourself." Jasper chimed in.

"No, please, just stop thinking it." I groaned.

We heard a loud thumps coming across the floor. Turning around, we all saw Carlisle and lost what little composure we had left.

"Haha! How ya doin', Tex?" Emmett laughed.

Carlisle was a cowboy. He was decked out in a white shirt, vest, bandana tied around his neck, long trench coat, cowboy hat and boots, and….chaps.

He groaned, "I keep repeating to myself that I love my wife." He laughed at himself. We all kept laughing. "Oh, give me a break! Emmett, you're wearing spandex! Edward, you have a tail, and Jasper…well,…Alice must have taken pity on you…you look fairly normal."

"Get out!!" Rosalie bellowed from upstairs.

"We're goin, babe, relax." We all walked out the door and gathered in three cars. Carlisle rode with me, and Jasper and Emmett took their own cars.

"What are you thinking, Edward? You're quiet." Carlisle questioned.

"I'm thinking…that my wife is slowly trying to kill me." My hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel.

"Yeah…sounds like marriage." Carlisle laughed. We made small talk the rest of the way to the club.

We met the other guys in the parking lot and walked in. Several girls whistled and made cat calls at us, but we just ignored them and found ourselves and little table near the back. The place was packed. Every time I saw a woman in white, I felt like my heart started beating, again. I hated having to wait for her.

"Wanna score?" I heard a familiar voice to my right. Rosalie had covered Emmett's eyes and whispered in his ear. Even over the loud music, I heard it perfectly.

"Absolutely." He grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder. Rosalie, too, was dressed as a football player. It surprised me, actually. I assumed she would be a cheerleader, but…Rosalie is much too tough for that. She was wearing the same jersey that Emmett was wearing, only it was cut off above her stomach and she had on white, spandex shorts. She had the same war paint under her eyes that Emmett had. They number, coincidently, was 69.

"Damn, you look good." Emmett admired her.

"I know." She locked lips with him and stopped paying attention.

"Oh. My. God." Carlisle was whispering his praises beside me. I looked up and saw Esme coming towards us. She was dressed as a saloon girl. Her dress was red and black and she had feathers in her hair. She was much more…risqué than I usually see her. To top off her dress she had on very, very tall heals. Carlisle was gawking at her.

"Hey, cowboy." She bent down and kissed him.

"Hello to you." His eyes were roaming her body.

"Dance?" She started walking away and Carlisle followed her like an obedient slave.

I looked around for Bella, but didn't see her. The person I did see was Alice.

"Hey, little lady." Jasper drew out his southern accent as Alice approached. He slumped further in his chair, giving her a seat on his lap. Alice was dressed as a Southern Belle. If it was possible, her outfit was more revealing than Rosalie's. Her dress was all white with blue trim and a blue sash around her waist. That dress barely covered anything at all. It flared out right below her…well… She had a big, white hat and white stockings that came above her knees. They had blue bows tied on the backs. It was the perfect outfit for Jasper.

"Look familiar?" She giggled.

"Oh,…nobody back in my day was nearly as gorgeous as you are." His hand ran up her thigh and he kissed her.

"Come on, Jazz, let's dance!" She pulled him with her.

I was still searching for Bella. Where could she be? Why the hell did they all leave her by herself?! Hearing Emmett groan beside me was my cue to leave. I walked through the crowd to find where Alice went.

"She's by the bar." Alice winked at me, before I even got close to her. I spun around and headed in that direction. Still, I didn't see her. I sat down on a barstool and waited.

"Hey, there." I glanced to my left and saw a girl…but, it wasn't my wife. "You feel like sinning tonight?" _Clever…_ I rolled my eyes. "Here with anybody?" She was dressed as a school girl…her shirt…_was open and had nothing underneath it. _It barely covered anything. It didn't turn me on…it disgusted me. I was about to answer when…

"Yes, in fact…" I felt a hand come over my shoulder. Bella's beautifully manicured finger wiggled her wedding ring at the girl. "…he is here with somebody." _Hot!_ I hadn't even turned around yet and Bella had be completely aroused by her attitude. The girl in front of me mumbled, 'whatever', and left. The smile on my face reached my ears. _I love you, Bella Cullen!_

I swiveled in the bar stool and looked at my wife. No,…scratch that… I _OGLED _my wife! There she was, in all her sexy glory. She wasn't wearing white. No, she was wearing black.

"I thought angels were supposed to be all innocent in white?" stared down her body.

"Well, you see, Sir…I've been very, very _naughty_." She bit her lip and walked into the crowd. I was frozen. All I could do was watch her walk. She was wearing a very, very, very, very short, black, strapless dress that barely covered her 'assets'. Under that scrap of material, were fishnet stockings, and on her feet and halfway up her legs were black, stiletto boots. _Christ!_ On her back, were black, feathered wings that stopped just above that perfect ass of hers. _Breathe, Edward!_ I saw several guys looking and making suggestive faces at her, so jumped off the barstool and ran up to her.

"Exactly…" I grabbed her waist and pulled her face to mine. "Exactly, _how naughty_ have you been?" I raised an eyebrow at her and started swaying my hips with hers.

"Hmm,…well, I started a very good girl. But, after I met a certain boy…I did things I never imagined." She pulled herself closer and started rubbing against my _obvious erection!_ I didn't even bother trying to hide it. She looked down right delicious.

"Be. More. Specific." I rested a hand just above her behind.

"Mmm…we made love on the kitchen counter…" She locked eyes with me. "I sucked his cock in the middle of the woods, and…in his car. We fucked in a dressing room, on the front porch of his parents house…shall I continue?" Her gaze was hypnotizing.

"You better stop or I won't be seeing you in that dress much longer." My resolve was DEFINITELY breaking.

"Buy me a drink?" She brushed her hand against my erection as she walked past me to the bar. _Anything your heart desires. _

I bought Bella a couple drinks (one for her and 'one for me'.) and we walked back to the table. I pulled a chair out beside me, for her, but she insisted on sitting in my lap. It was torture! She crossed her legs and sipper on her drink swaying to the beat of every song that came on the radio.

"Hey, Bella…ever taken a shot?" Emmett set down 3 shots of tequila in front of Bella.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" _What was he thinking? She's never drank…three shot will do her in. _

"Having fun." He laughed.

"Nope!" Bella was already feeling 'happy' from her drinks and she slammed back all three shots.

"Damn!!" Emmett looked shocked…and, so did I.

"Wow, that burns!" Bella was blowing her breath out, slowly.

"Come on, Bella…let's dance!" Rose grabbed Bella's hand and they started dancing in front of me and Emmett. _I didn't even know Bella could move like that! Where did my clumsy girl go? This Bella was confident and light on her feet…even with the alcohol. _

_Emmett: Oh, yeah!_

I shook my head at Emmett's thoughts, but couldn't tear my eyes away from the girls. They were grinding into each other, dropping to the ground and coming back up, slowly. Rosalie stepped behind Bella and they started dipping to the ground together. Once they were practically seated on the floor, Bella opened her legs once and brought her body back up. _Uuuuggghh!!_ Her black panties were taunting me!

Emmett: I can't believe you're still sitting here, man.

His thoughts were toward me, but his gaze was at the girls.

"Leaving." Was all I could muster. I got up so fast that the chair shot back against the wall. I pulled Bella with me.

"Where are we going?" She was running behind me. My walk was too fast for her.

"Have fun!" Rose laughed at us.

I shoved our way out of the club and to my car.

"Edward, I was having fun!" She was definitely feeling the drinks. I picked her and almost slammed her against my car. I placed myself between her legs and wrapped them around my waist. Immediately, I broke our 'no kissing' code and attacked her lips. We both started moaning and grinding against each other. It was, as if, we hadn't seen each other in months.

"We can go back in…" I got out in the middle of kisses. She didn't' answered, just pushed her hips into mine and kept kissing. We were on the verge of extreme public indecency. My hands were under her dress and gripping her ass.

"Fuck me!" She was, almost, screaming at me. I didn't think twice…I couldn't even comprehend where we were, anymore. I ripped her thong off of her and had my pants unbuttoned in half a second. There, against the car, in the middle of the parking lot, I thrust into Bella. "Oh, shit!" Her head went back and her hips met mine. My pants were still up, but I was pushing into her at a rapid pace. I screamed at myself to stop, but my body wouldn't let me. _I needed her!_

"You feel incredible! What the hell was my problem?" I continued ramming into her. My car was shaking from the force.

"Mmmmm!!!! Harder! Please!" She brought her head forward and rested it in the crook of my neck.

****BAM!****

Immediately, I halted my movements. Bella whimpered, but we both looked behind me. Three security guards had just come out on their smoke break.

"Damn it!" I whispered. I set Bella on her feet, but didn't bother fixing my pants. I opened the door for her and she got inside. Ten seconds later we were speeding out of the parking lot. Easily, I could have taken those guys, but I didn't want Carlisle's 'kids' reputation to start off so badly in a new town. We didn't need any attention on us.

"Where are we going?" Bella's hand found the opening in my pants and pulled out my cock, stroking it.

"Mmmm…." I pulled over in an alley and attacked her lips. "Right here." I got out of the car and pulled her out with me.

"In an alley?" She seemed shocked.

"No…in here." I broke the lock on the nearest door and stepped in; it was a furniture store. "Perfect." Obviously, the store was closed and all the lights were off. I found the nearest mattress and tossed Bella on it.

"Mmm…Yes, perfect." Her hands were tearing at my clothing. I threw my jacket on the ground, along with my shirt. The buttons went flying everywhere. My shoes, socks and pants were kicked off and Bella, roughly, pulled off my black boxer-briefs. The only thing that I was left wearing were my little devil horns and my red tie. Immediately, I pulled Bella onto her feet and pulled the zipper down on her dress. The dress and wings came off and Bella started fumbling with her boots. My hand shot out and I stopped her.

"No, no…those stays." I smirked at her and pushed her back down on the bed. "You've been driving me mad, Bella." I put her pointy boots on my back and slid my face between her legs.

"Oh, Edward…touch me, please!" Her fingers wound in my hair and pulled her closer to her heat.

"Yes, ma'am." I ran my tongue along her wet folds and, lightly, started flicking her clit.

"Don't tease me, Edward!" Her head shot up to look at me. She was glaring at me. "You've teased me enough!" I smiled, winked at her, and shoved my tongue as deep inside her as I could. Her moans were echoing in the warehouse. It was music to my ears.

"Mmm, you taste so good." I moved my tongue back up to her clit and thrust two fingers inside of her. _Ugh, so wet….so tight…so…fucking hot!_

"Edward….Edward…." Her chest was heaving and she was gasping for air. The muscles in her legs were tightening and the heels were digging into my back. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever experienced. "I can't…I can't…"

"Are you okay, Bella?" I was breathing as hard as she was.

"Fuck me, Edward! Now!" Her eyes were all clouded with lust. I kept her legs on my shoulders and positioned myself at her entrance.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to hear that." I grabbed one of the pillows and put it under her hips. With both of my hands gripping the edge of her stockings I plunged into her.

"Uuuuggghhhh!!!!!" Bella's hands went to her own breasts and started pulling at her nipples. _Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…._ The pace that I had set was, definitely, not human. Bella was screaming in ecstasy. I brought my hand down and started stroking her sweet spot. Her muscles clamped around me.

"Yes!…You're so damn sexy! Fuck! You like that, Bella?" She looked up at me, mouth gaping open. "Does it feel good when I fuck you this hard?" My 'boys' were slapping against her ass. I'd lost all sense of myself. I'd become a horny, impatient, deprived man.

"Oh, yes, I've needed you! But…" She pushed my shoulders with her boots so that I fell onto my back. The entire mattress fell off the box spring. I'd heard a few faint crashes, but didn't care enough to stop. Bella stood on the mattress and turned around, giving me the perfect view of her ass. She straddled my waist and bent over at her hips. Her lips came down around me and started sucking me. It nearly made me cum thinking that she could taste herself on me.

"Jesus, Bella!" I gripped the sides of the bed.

"Just getting you ready." She smiled at me from between her legs before standing back and lowering herself on me, in a reserve cowgirl position. From my view, I saw her behind…and myself…and she started to ride me.

"Ugh, Bella!" Both of my hands grabbed her hips, helping her.

"Harder! That feels so good!" My hands gripped her harder, for a moment, but I relaxed them, instantly. I, still, didn't want to hurt her. Bella's hands were resting on my chest.

"I can't…I'm not going to last…you're so….ugh!!" My legs bent at the knees and I started thrusting my hips up into her.

"Edward?" She moaned out her question.

"Mmmm???" I was at the point of no return.

"Pull my hair!" _What? Judas Priest, she's unpredictable!_ I wrapped my left hand in her hair and pulled her head back, gently, so that I could see her glorious face when she hit her orgasm.

"Aaahhhh!!!!" Her right hand shot down to her center as she hit her orgasm. Nearly, instantly, my shook my body.

"I….Ughh!!…Ugh!!! I love you!" She landed on my chest as I thrust into her, gently, a couple more times. _Wow…_

We laid there in silence for a long time. I rolled to my side, pulling Bella with me, and slid out of her.

"More of that…much, much, more of that." I could feel the smile in her voice.

"Your wish is my command." I kissed the back of her head and trailed light caresses all over her body.

"We should go before we get thrown in jail." We both laughed at the concept of either of us being detained by the police.

"Let's go home…you wore me out." She rolled onto her back and kissed me.

"On one condition…you're not allowed to keep those beautiful lips from me, ever again." I kissed her back.

"Never." She winked at me and I got up, searching for our clothes.

_Happy Halloween, Edward…_


	16. The Talk

**I'm glad you all liked Halloween!! I, personally, thought it was pretty hot. But, I'm a little bias. So,…this chapter gets a little more emotional, yet…it ends quite…differently than I originally had planned. See, I had this little daydream at work, today, about…how he's going to change her. Um,…people may not like this…but keep an open mind! I don't want any hate mail/reviews for this. It gets very, very…Out Of Character…yeah…I hope you like it, but it's not until the next chapter! Only one more to go! But, don't get discouraged, I'm writing another series called, "After The Turn Escapades"…I hope you all will follow and enjoy it just as much as you've enjoyed this. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Much, Much, Much, Much Love**

~Mae~

EPOV

_TV- "There was a Break-In at 'Furniture Paradise', last night. The owners say that nothing was stolen, but some of the furniture was vandalized. The back entrance in the alley was the entry-way that the perpetrators used. If you have any information regarding this Break-In, please contact us at 555-5555."_

"People amaze me. Why would anybody break into a store if they weren't going to take anything? Some people's kids have no respect for the law." Esme had a disappointed look on her face.

I, myself, was very ashamed of how Bella and I acted last night. That's me, of course, always ashamed of what I do AFTER the fact. Bella has a way of making me lose all moral code when she's moaning my name.

"Oh, come on, Esme. They were, probably, just looking for a place to full around. Where better than a furniture store?" Emmett was laughing and bumping fists with Jasper.

"I'm sure their mothers are very proud." She scowled at them.

"Hey guys!! What's wrong, Esme?" Alice and Bella had joined us in the living room.

"She's just annoyed." Emmett began. "Someone broke into 'Furniture Paradise' last night. We think it was to get some *cough* good use out of the mattresses." Emmett and Jasper bumped fists, again. _Thank God I removed those security tapes. _

"How did you know about that?" Bella looked at me in panic.

"It was on the news…" Jasper was eyeing her, suspiciously. I'm sure it was because of her extreme change in emotion.

"IT WAS ON THE NEWS!!!??? OH, MY GOD!" Bella's face turned the darkest shade of red that I'd ever seen. _Great…_ Suddenly, everybody's minds were in sync and they all looked shocked. Immediately, my fingers went to the bridge of my nose, pinching it, and wishing they would all just disappear.

"IT WAS YOU TWO!?" Esme jumped up from the couch. Upon her yelling, Carlisle appeared in the living room in a split second.

"I heard everything." He laughed. _I couldn't believe that he laughed. It wasn't like Carlisle to take such matters so lightly. _"Calm down, Esme. Nobody knows that it was them." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I KNOW IT WAS THEM! I'M THAT ASHAMED MOTHER! THEY WERE MY KIDS WHO BROKE INTO A STORE TO FOOL AROUND! I CAN'T CALM DOWN. CARLISLE!" Bella looked worried. She'd never seen Esme this mad. And, if I was being completely honest, I hadn't seen this mad very often, either.

"I'm sorry, Esme. It wasn't planned…it just…happened." Bella moved to me to hide her face in my chest. I could feel her burning face against me.

"That will NEVER happen, again!" She was pointing her finger at me. "You don't need to draw any more attention to our family, Edward!"

"I'm so sorry, Esme. Really…God…" Bella was whispering into my chest.

"Oh, Bella…I don't blame you." She walked over and put her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Wait…" I paused before saying what almost came out of my mouth. I was going to say, 'Wait,…you're blaming me for all of this!? She had just as much of a part in this as I did!', but I didn't want to blame Bella for this. Truly, I was the one who pulled into that alley and I was the one who practically raped her in the parking lot. _Rape…God, what kind of a sadistic animal am I?_

I took a chance to glance up at everybody else. Alice was still standing beside me. I'm sure that she already knew what happened before it was broadcast all over Alaska. Carlisle still had a sly grin on his face, and…the boys…they were sitting closer to each other, pretending to share a bowl of popcorn…and pretending to eat it while smiling at me. _Clever, boys. _

"Aw…our little boy has become a sex-crazed man." Jasper pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Alice giggled beside me.

"Enough." Carlisle glanced at them and they, immediately, shut up. "You're embarrassing Bella."

"It wasn't all Edward's fault." There she goes blaming herself for my actions. "Most of it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"Bella…none of it was your fault." I lifted her chin to look at me. When I saw her face, I smiled and laughed at myself. Her eyebrows were lifted and a small smile played on her face. For a moment, I felt like I could read her mind. It said, 'Oh, really? So, that barely there dress and thigh high stockings had nothing to do with hit?'. "Okay,…not _ALL _of it was your fault." We both laughed.

"Esme,…" I looked up at her. "I'm sorry, again. Don't be ashamed, please."

"They can't get enough of each other, Esme. They're newlyweds." Carlisle was still trying get her to see reason.

"Yeah…I remember what it was like to get caught up in the moment. It was just so long ago." She shot an annoyed look back at Carlisle and walked out of the room.

Without missing a beat, Emmett & Jasper both yelled, "OOOHHHH!!!! BURN!!!" Carlisle looked back at them, with a scowl on his face, and they shut their mouths, turning their attention to the TV. Carlisle looked back up at me.

"Sorry." I mouthed the words. He just smiled at me and headed to the bedroom where Esme went.

"Bella…do you want to go for a walk?" For the first time, she took her head away from my chest and, immediately, I missed the heat of her skin.

"Yes, please." I walked her to the closet to get our coats.

"Bye, Bella. I'll see you when you get back." She smiled at Alice and we walked outside.

"Wanna run for awhile?" It was a little chilly out, but nothing unbearable. She had put a hat and gloves on.

"Sure, for a few minutes." She knew, very well, that we would be miles and miles away in a few minutes.

"Just tell me when to stop, Bella." I kissed her forehead and helped her onto my back. We took off into the woods. Approximately 4 minutes and 42 seconds later, she asked me to stop. We were on the edge of a hill, looking over a lake. I leaned against a rock and offered her a seat in my lap. We sat silently for awhile until she broke the silence.

"Did you have something specific to talk to me about?" It was barely a whisper.

"Kind of. But, first, I want to apologize for the way I acted, last night." I leaned my head against hers.

"Don't, Edward. I should apologize for dressing like that." Neither of us were smiling or laughing. It was, almost, as if we knew what was coming.

"I did enjoy it, though." I whispered in her ear and kissed under it. If nothing else, I gained a smile from her.

"I did, too." She turned her head and kissed me, lightly. "So…what did you want to talk about?

I sighed. _Here goes nothing. _"We need to talk about how I'm going to change you,…if you still want to do it. If you don't, Bella, I'll respect your decision." I spent so many nights telling myself that I didn't want to damn Bella's soul for my selfish need to be with her. However, at this point, it would be completely unbearable to live without her. I am positive that I will never find another person like her. She's the only person who can make me feel alive, again. If she chose no to be like us, than I'd take the pain head on. I would watch her live a happy life, and…decide what to do when she passes as an old woman. I would not fight her on the subject, anymore.

"No, Edward…" She took a deep breath. "I want to be changed. I have no life without you."

I smiled. I couldn't hold it back any longer. "Believe it or not, Bella, I'm really happy to hear you say that."

"I thought you were against it." She gave me a questioning look.

"I was…I still am…it's just…" I pulled her into a straddling position in my lap and grabbed her face. "It's just…I'm selfish and…I don't want to live in this world without you. You're my reason for living, Mrs. Cullen. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone…I would die for you, Bella. I want to be selfish and keep you with me for the rest of…of…"

"Eternity." A tear slid down her face.

"Yes,…for the rest of eternity. I love you, Bella Cullen."

"I love you, too, Edward." Then, we kissed. I'm not sure how long it lasted, but it ended too soon. The light outside was starting to disappear. It was almost twilight.

"Okay, Bella…" I pulled my face away from hers. Instantly, my heart ached to be attached to her, again. I'd miss this…I'd miss the heat. I would miss the way her heartbeats erratically when I touch her. I would miss the way she talks in her sleep. I would miss her clumsiness. Most of all, I would miss her blush. It's maddeningly adorable.

"How do you want me to change you?" She sat back, lust still in her eyes.

"Um…I thought that was obvious. Isn't there only one way to do it?" She was confused. _Poor Bella. _I laughed to myself.

"Yes, there is only one way to actually bite…" I shook my head wanting to the thoughts to disappear. "What I meant was,…do you want me to bite you while you sleep? Do you want to be prepared and awake? The choice is yours, Bella." I touched my thumb to her lips, caressing them, longing to kiss them.

"Um…" She hesitated and her face blushed.

"What is it?" I smiled at her, hoping to draw it out of her.

"I was hoping…" The rest of it came out in a quit breath. "I was hoping that you could do it while we were making love." Her face turned away from me, too ashamed to look into my eyes.

My dilemma: I want to give Bella anything that she wants. But, (A) I was afraid to be alone in the room when I bit her. I could lose all control and kill her in a matter of seconds before anybody had a chance to try and stop me. _No, this won't work. _ (B) I don't' want to associate sex with killing Bella. When she is my equal, I don't want to be in bed with her and constantly think about the monster that I had been to create her. _No,…we definitely can't do this. _

"Bella, I want to give you what you want, but…I just don't think that's an option." Her face fell, again.

"Why?" She didn't seem annoyed. She seemed hurt, which was worse! At least, if she yelled at me, I could yell back and prove my point. It was hard to argue with her when she was sad. I just wanted to make her happy, again.

"Bella, it's too risky for me to be alone in the room with you when I…bite you." I paused, grabbing her face and turning it to look at me. "I could lose control and kill you before someone in the next room could get through the door. Not to mention,…do you really want everyone to hear us making love? You heard those snide comments of Emmett's and Jasper's today." She nodded her head, but she still looked sad. "And, Bella, I don't want to associate sex with ending your life. When your strength matches mine, I don't want to spend my time thinking about what I had done to you when we were last in that situation. I'd like to enjoy myself." I offered her a smile, and only got a weak one in return.

"Don't pout, Bella. I'm sorry. Could it be any other way?" She was staring at the ground to the side of us.

"What if we weren't alone?" _What? Huh? Who? When? Whaaaa?_

"What are you talking about?" This girl astounded me.

"I mean," her face was blushing, again. "what if somebody was in the room with us?"

I couldn't speak. Hell, I wasn't even breathing. It was a good goddamn thing that I didn't require oxygen.

"Who?" I wasn't going to flat-out tell her what I was thinking. _No way!_ But, I didn't want to crush her. It wasn't like Bella to want to be such an exhibitionist, so this must be pretty important to her.

"Well,…it would have to be…" _Carlisle?? Whoa! Hold the phone! *sigh* Keep your cool, Edward…relax. _

"I don't know, Bella. That's a lot to ask of someone. I don't know if he would be comfortable with that."

"I just…I want it to be this way, and…Jasper can't be anywhere near us because of my blood, Emmett would _never _let me forget it, I'm too uncomfortable to have Alice in there, _you _would be too uncomfortable to have Esme in there, and Rosalie hates us both. What other choice is there? Besides, Carlisle is the only one that we know, for sure, can handle this." She was pleading with me, now.

"It could be another way. If you were asleep, you won't feel any of the anxiety beforehand and it may go smoother for you. Think about it, Bella." I was pleading with her, too.

She leaned into kiss me, softly. I felt a tear slide down her face and land on our lips.

"Please…" She whispered to me.

"Bella…" She was crying, now, but her kisses just got more ferocious. It was the kind of kiss that led up to a goodbye. We both knew that we would be together, forever, but it would never be the same…and, we could never go back.

"Bella…" I gripped her hips and brought her closer to me. She pulled her coat off and threw her shirt over her head. "Bella,…it's too cold." Her hands unclasped her bra and through it with her shirt.

"What's going to happen? I'll get an pneumonia?" She laughed and started to take my jacket off of me. "What's one more illness before I can't get them anymore?"

My jacket was off my shoulders and her hands started to work my belt. I noticed that her hands were shaking. Understanding her nervousness, I stopped her hands.

"I love you." I look deep into her chocolate eyes.

"I love you, too." She returned the gaze to me.

"Forever, Bella." I caressed the back of her neck.

"Forever." She captured my lips, once more. Wanting to feel and remember every part of her before the change. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, earning a moan from her. I continued my assault as she unzipped my pants. Quickly, I held her in my arms as I stood up and covered the ground with my jacket. I laid her upon it and let my lips travel down her body.

"I hope you taste just like this…" I circled my tongue around one her pert nipples and sucked it into my mouth, avoiding my teeth. "I can't wait to be able to pull these in between my teeth." I looked up into her eyes, wanting her to confirm that she wanted it, too.

"Tell me more…" She gasped. Goosebumps rose on her skin.

"Are you cold, Bella?" I stopped my torture, truly worried about her health.

"No…" She thrust her body up into mine.

"You're a terrible liar." I smiled up at her before circling my tongue around her bellybutton. I was afraid to keep my hands on her. It was cold enough, outside.

"Bella, I can't wait to touch you without worrying about breaking you." I unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down her smooth legs. "I can't wait…Bella…to have you chase _me_ through the forest." I kissed a trail up her thighs and rested between her legs. "I can't wait,…" Her hips thrust up to meet my face, but I held them back down. "…I can't wait for you to be the one to restrain _me." _I winked at her and slid my tongue up her wet center.

"Mmmm!!" Her hips struggled against my hold. "I want that, too."

"That's good to hear." I pushed my cold breath against her and she moaned, again. "It will be interesting to see who comes out on top." I smiled up at her, again.

"More…please?" Her eyes had clouded with lust.

"Anything you ask, Bella…always." I thrust my tongue deep inside of her rubbed my thumb against her clit.

"I have to admit…*Uugghhh*…I will miss your cold touch…*Uuuggghhh*" _I hope she won't be too disappointed. _

"Just wait, love…" I pushed two fingers inside of her, pushing against her sweet spot.

"Ahhhh!!!!" I let her hips go and let her ride my fingers.

"I have a feeling you won't be thinking about the cold." I moved my fingers faster." I don't' know about you, but all I'll be thinking about is your hot, hard, sexy body against mine."

"Harder…Harder…" Her body was arched against my hand.

"I cannot wait to break walls down with you, Bella." I placed my tongue back on her clit and brought her to the brink of her orgasm.

"Wait..wait…" I lifted my head, wide eyed, but kept my fingers in motion.

"What was that?" I grazed her bundle of nerves with my thumb.

"Let me touch you. I want you so badly…I don't want to come, yet." Her hips, however, kept thrusting into my hand. She was so wet. I could feel her drip all the way down my hand. Pulling them out of her, I brought them to my lips.

"Oh,…you better taste just. Like. This." I wanted her. The ache between my legs was straining against my jeans. The zipper was undone, but my pants still held fast to my body.

Her weak, frail body pulled itself up to a sitting position and tried to pull my pants down. I stood up in front of her, letting them fall to the ground. She pulled my erection free and wrapped her smoldering hands around it.

"I may miss your hot mouth." I gave a weak smile to her. My head was foggy from her touch.

"Well, then I better give you your fill." She gave me a seductive glare and wrapped her plush lips around me. She moaned against me and pulled back with a loud '_POP_'. "You better taste this good, too." Bella pulled me back into her mouth until I reached her throat and she moaned, again.

"Christ, Bella!" I couldn't help it, I thrust my hips against her…fucking her mouth. "You're so…*Uuuuggghhh* so….*mmmmm* warm!" She, greedily, took every inch that I could give her.

She pulled back, again, and smiled up at me. "Will it be cold for you? Ya know…when I change?" She continued to stroke me, twisting her hands around me.

"No…we won't notice the body temperature on each other…just when we…*uugghh*…touch others." She slid her tongue over the head, tasting me.

"Mmm…that's good to know." Again, she sucked my entire length into her mouth and moaned against me.

"Bella….Bella….I'm…you have to…Bella…" I took both hands and wrapped them in her hair, pulling her back. "Stop." When I looked into her eyes, they resembled my own. The desire she was feeling had dilated her eyes and turned them, almost, completely black. She looked…_sexy as hell. I can't wait to be her equal. _

"Edward…" I pushed her back down, climbing on top of her…_Dominating her. _Without a word, I pushed inside her. "Uugghhh…please?" I knew she wasn't talking about me and, what we were doing. She was wondering about Carlisle.

"I just…" I continued to slide inside of her. "I just…can't see that happening, Bella." I grunted when she wrapped her legs around me.

"Please?" Her eyes closed and her head rolled back in pleasure.

"Bella…" I kissed her pulse point and licked across her vein. She lifted her head and locked eyes with me.

"Please?" Without warning, she bit where my pulse point would be. She bit me hard, too. If I were human, she would have drawn blood.

"Fuck, Bella…" I started to drive into her, harder. Her teeth didn't let up. I felt her fingernails digging into my back and her grip on my waist tighten.

"Please, Edward…" She moaned it this time.

"Yes….okay." I barely got the noise out. My thrusts were becoming much harder. All I wanted to do was lose control. _Wait, Edward…Wait…_

"Yes?" Her grip tightened on me, everywhere. She bit my shoulder and screamed her bliss to the world.

"Fuck…God, Bella…." I was close. "At this point, I don't care if he wants to fucking join….UUUGGGHHH!!!!" I had to clamp my mouth shut to keep from biting her. This was the closest I had ever come to losing my battle over self-control.

"Yes!!! Edward…I'm….I'm….I'm coming!!" That was it. Those words coming out of her mouth made my entire body start shaking from my eyes to my toes. An intense orgasm rocketed my body and I felt her clench, tightly, around me.

GGGGMMMMUUUGGGHHH" I didn't recognize the strangled noise that came out of my throat, but it accompanied a great deal of satisfaction.

Bella and I were panting into each other's necks. I could feel her blood racing beneath her skin.

"When, Bella?" My voice was still husky. I was ready to make love, again.

"As soon as he wants to." Bella relaxed against the coat, but I hurried to get her clothes gathered. She must be freezing.

_Not much longer…_


	17. Proud

**This is it, Crew! I'm very grateful for all of my readers and reviewers! You guys have been amazing! Thanks. I hope you enjoy this as the final chapter.**

****P.S.) So, "The Goblet of Fire" is on ABC Family…and…I just heard Rob's "It's not a bad place for a bath."…and I couldn't help but go…"Mmm…I'll join you…"…but, I digress.** ******

****Much Love****

**~Mae~**

CPOV

"Carlisle, do you have a minute?" Edward and Bella stood leaning against each other in my bedroom doorway. I knew this was coming. The looks on their faces told me that this about Bella's transition into becoming an eternal member of our family.

"Of course, I always have time for you. Come in." I was laying in the middle of mine and Esme's bed researching on my computer. I'd taken some time away from my work as a doctor. Esme wanted me to spend more time traveling with her. I had to admit that it did sound nice. It had been so long since I'd spent alone time with my wife and I was ready to recommit myself to what truly mattered most to me: _Esme._

Edward and Bella walked into the room, but they didn't sit like I expected them to. Bella's face was a bit pink and Edward looked completely stiff. It wasn't a secret that he didn't want to change Bella, but he would regret it refused. Aside from that, if he didn't do it, I would. Keeping Bella human would be more harmful to her, at this point, than making her one of us. The Voltura are due to check on her status, and we are pushing our luck the longer that we wait.

"I'm sure you know why we're here." Edward's eyes didn't meet mine. This was entirely too uncomfortable.

"Sit down." I scooted over to the right side of the bed and gestured for them to have a seat. "When?"

"As soon as possible." Bella voice was slightly cracked which concerned me. She was always the fearless one when it came to her future. She had accepted our lifestyle and was the only one in this family to make the conscious decision to become on of us. Why would she be nervous?

"Are you okay, Bella? We might be able to wait a little longer if you're not ready." I closed my laptop and set it on the nightstand focusing all attention on the two of them.

"No…no, I'm ready. I can't wait, actually." Her lips twitched into a weak smile before taking a deep breath to continue. "It's just…I…oh, Edward, I can't talk about this."

Bella's entire body shifted; she leaned her elbows on her knees and held her face in her hands. _She was embarrassed_. Edward reached a hand over and caressed her shoulder before turning his attention back to me.

"Bella and I went for a walk and I asked her how she wanted to proceed with this. Personally, I'd rather her be sleeping but that's not what she wants. Alas, what my lady wants…she gets." All three of us laughed at his sentiment. It seemed silly for his to say, but I knew his words were unconditionally true. Edward loved Bella with his entire soul.

Never once have I doubted the love that they have for each other. It's one thing for Bella to choose this life out of love for Edward. She wants to be with him for eternity and is choosing a life of blood thirsty, animalistic rage to do that. I'm still not entirely sure that she knows what she's getting herself into. However, even if Bella could have spent one day as a newborn vampire before choosing whether or not she wanted this life, I'm sure that she would have still chosen Edward. Edward's validation for his love for Bella is greater. That's not to say that he loves Bella any more than Bella loves him, but the sacrifice that Edward is making is completely against everything he has stood for in the last 90 years. In Edward's eyes, he was damning her soul. He believes that by being her creator, her fate will always be because of what he did. If you ask him, he'll tell you that he's changing Bella because it's what she wants. In the back of my mind, I know that that isn't the only reason for his decision, but I'd never push him to say otherwise. Knowing Edward, he's already beating himself up enough about wanting a mate for the rest of existence.

I've often wondered if Edward still blames me for doing what I did to him. I know that he believes he is going to Hell, but I find it hard to believe that any of the members of my family are damned. Most of us can't help who we are. Why would God damn a soul like Alice, who had no choice in her fate? _None of us did._ More than that, we are doing everything in our power to fight this curse that's been thrust upon us. We have to fight every single day to do what's right and none of us are forced to keep living this lifestyle. I'm very, very proud of my family.

I suppose that the fault is mine, if anybodies. It wasn't necessary that I kept Edward. I see patients dying in hospitals everyday and never consider making them a part of my family, but I was weak with Edward. His mother's wish had added to my already pondering thoughts about having someone that understood me to live out my days with. _I have never regretted turning Edward. _I've never regretted turning Esme, Rosalie or Emmett, either. However,…I do still feel guilt. Esme and Emmett have never given me reason to think that they blame me for their lifestyle. In fact, neither of them have ever let on that they disapproved of their life, at all. They make things very easy for me whether or not they're doing it intentionally or not. _For that, I'm grateful._

Edward and Rosalie are another story, entirely. From the moment Rosalie woke from her last sleep, she hated this life. Status didn't matter with us and I had taken away her ability to have children. Rosalie wants to be mortal more than anyone else in this house. It helps her to have Emmett by her side, though. That's one thing that I'd always wanted for Edward: _love_. It pained me to see the misery that emanated from him on a daily basis before Bella. That's how I knew that he had fallen in love with Bella, perhaps, even before he knew himself. I'm absolutely positive that he will cherish, adore, and spoil this wonderful woman for the rest of his life. _That_ _alone _would make him the happiest man on earth.

"How did the two of you decide to do this?"

"Well, Bella wants…" He shook his head and laughed, again. "Bella wants an _intimate_ transition." He drew out the word 'intimate' intending for me to understand his meaning; I did.

"I see." Bella shook her head in her hands and groaned. "It's okay, Bella. You don't have to be embarrassed." I sat up to touch her shoulder but thought better of it. It probably wasn't the best time for contact.

"It gets worse." Her voice was muffled in her hands.

"Are you okay with this Edward?" I wasn't sure Edward would be able to focus on his control if he were otherwise engaged, but he's able to repress his urges thus far. I really am impressed by his resolve.

"I'm trying to be." He grabbed Bella's hand and forced it away from her face and into his grasp. "I just…I don't want to kill her, Carlisle."

"Edward…" Bella groaned out in frustration. "We've talked about this! You're not going to be killing me. I'll be spending the rest of our lives rather _alert_ next to you!" Women amaze me. She had gone from embarrassed to all out livid in half a second.

"No, Bella…that's not what I was referring to." He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "I really am afraid that…something will happen to me…and I'll kill you. The kind of killing you where you don't wake up in my arms three days later."

Edward's eyes closed as he tried to shake the image from his head. _He was scared. _I understood how he feels, but I don't think my passion for the person I was changing was ever at the magnitude that his is for Bella. If something happened and Bella didn't wake up, Edward would certainly die with her.

The three of us were silent for a few moments.

"I believe you can do this…I wouldn't trust anyone else with my life." Tears slid down both of her cheeks.

"Your faith in me is staggering, Bella. You have no idea the amount of restraint that I put on myself just to be this close to you. You're the most precious thing in the world to me and I don't want to lose you." It seemed as if the two of them had forgotten that I was even in the room. Edward's shoulders were shaking with his sobs and I knew that he'd be crying with her if he could.

"You won't." Bella whispered to Edward. He shook his head and turned back to me.

"That isn't the only reason, though."

"You don't want to remember that moment every time you guys are…having a private moment." It was just a guess.

"Exactly! I don't want to associate sex with ending her life." He seemed relieved that I understood.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Edward." Bella's tear-stained face looked to his.

"Of course I feel that way, Bella. Turning you isn't going to be my favorite memory and I don't want to relive it everyday." Bella's face burned a bright shade of red and she fought a smile that was trying to inhabit her face. I understood, immediately, but Edward seemed a bit confused.

"What? That doesn't concern you?" He was smiling back but didn't know why. The moment he looked at her face, he couldn't help himself. Her happiness meant everything to him. That's why we were in that room having that conversation.

"I'm sorry…" She kept laughing and looked over at me to see if I understood. "You just said… 'every day' and I couldn't help myself." She fell over on the bed and let out her infectious laughter.

"Oh." Edward laughed, too. I'm sure that he would be blushing if he could. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Miss Swan." He poked her side.

"Who are you calling 'Miss Swan'? This is a real ring on my finger!" Her laughing hadn't died down.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen." He leaned over and kissed her before sighing and continuing on with the conversation.

I loved to see them like this. It was the small subtleties in every one of my children's relationships that made me the happiest for them. Rosalie and Emmett, for example, are very sweet with each other when they think nobody is watching. Alice has a way of curling her fingers in Jasper's hair that makes him almost lose consciousness. That's her way of relaxing him without manipulating his emotions. Behind everything else, they have each other. And, now, Edward has Bella.

"Okay, down to business." Edward rubbed his hands together. "How the hell am I going to do this? What if I can't stop? I could kill her in seconds, Carlisle….that can't happen." He picked Bella up by her waist and set her in his lap, her back to his chest.

"Hmm…well, if you two are comfortable with it, I could stay in the house. I'm fairly certain that I will be able to tell if things are going wrong by the rhythm on your heart."

"_Fairly _certain?" Edward's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "No,…no that won't work. You have to be absolutely certain or I'm not doing it like this!"

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't make any guarantees. Bella, I understand why you want your life to end and begin this way, but it isn't the safest way." Her eyes didn't meet mine and her mouth was set in a deep frown.

"We can do it your way, Edward…it's okay." It's a good thing she has a vampire husband because a human wouldn't be able to hear her whispers.

Edward rested his head in the crook of her neck, sighing. His eyes closed and I was certain that he would say he'd try. I was mildly shocked when his next request slipped through his lips.

"Carlisle," he never moved his face from Bella's neck. "do you think you could stay in the room with us when I change her?"

_Hmm…_ I hadn't expected that, but, if I were being honest, I wasn't detested by it, either. In fact, I was rather proud of Edward for having the courage to request it for Bella's sake. He pushed his pride aside for the one he loves.

So, I was faced with a decision. If I refuse and something goes wrong, I'll never forgive myself. That's something I'm not capable of facing: losing a family member. No, I'll do what I have to do to keep my family safe.

"If it will help calm your nerves and tame your conscious, I'll do whatever is necessary." I put my hand on Edward's shoulder. "Please, don't be embarrassed. It took a lot of courage to come to me with this and plenty of nerve, I'm sure." I laughed, hoping it would lighten the mood.

"Thank you." Bella's tiny voice peeped out.

"You're welcome, Bella. So…this has to be as comfortable as possible for _you_, Edward. It's important for Bella, yes, but you're the one who has the biggest task ahead of you. Are you prepared?" He lifted his head away from Bella's shoulder.

"I'm not sure."

"Stop doubting yourself and face your fear head on, Edward. Do _you_ think that _you_ can do this?" It was imperative that he believed in himself. No matter how much faith that Bella and I had in him, it didn't matter if he didn't believe in himself.

"With your help…I think I can." Doubt still showed on his face, but he seemed more confident. He was unsure, as we all were. That was okay.

"I'll do what I can." I got off the bed and paced back and forth in front of it. "Now, I know you're prepared for the moment of truth, so to say, but are you ready for what's to come afterwards? Edward, I have little doubt that you can do this but I want you to be prepared for what you're going to go through while she's changing."

"I remember Esme, Rosalie & Emmett. I know what to expect." His jaw clenched at the memories.

"No, Edward, you don't. Each of you provided different challenges. You were the hardest for me because you were the first. I wasn't sure what to expect when I changed you and it sickened me to think of what I had put you through while you were screaming and twitching on the bed. You, however, know all about the physical aspects of the change already. But, I fear, it's going to feel like it felt for me when I changed Esme. It's much different when you _really love_ the one you know you're hurting. I'm not saying that I don't love you, but I'm talking about the kind of love that the _two of_ _you _share. Are you prepared to witness these things knowing that you inflicted the torment?" He would be a challenge, I knew.

"Yes. I can do this as long as I know she'll wake up and never have to feel that pain for the rest of her existence." He turned Bella's head to his. "I'll be sure that you'll _never _have to go through this much pain, again. I promise, Bella."

"I…I believe you, Edward." I turned around and tried to busy myself with something on my desk so they could have a private moment. This was a very serious situation that they were preparing themselves for.

"Bella…as for you…I think you need to prepare yourself for…" She cut me off.

"I don't want to know. I feel like I know too much already and don't want to worry about all the pain that I'm going to be in. Really, I just want to focus on the memories that we made together before…it happens. If I know too much, my last few memories will be torture. Please…I don't want to know." She never tore her eyes away from Edward's during her speech.

"Okay, I can respect that. So…do you want the rest of the family here? They should return tomorrow from hunting sometime tomorrow." I flipped some keys around my fingers trying to busy myself.

"That's up to…" Edward began but was cut off when Bella yelled.

"LET'S DO IT NOW!" _Now?_

"Bella…are you sure, love?" Edward seemed to be as shocked as I was.

"Well, um…yeah. As long as it's okay with you two…I want to do it tonight." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared at the floor.

"Um…Carlisle?" Edward asked me for guidance on this one.

"If you think you're prepared, Edward, I'd be happy to assist you two right now." I walked over to my medical bag and took out five or six syringes of morphine.

"You're positive, Bella?" Edward asked and situated her in his lap so they were facing each other.

"I don't want to worry about this for another second and I'm freaking out enough about Carlisle being here…let alone the rest of the family. So,…I want to do this right now, Edward." Her voice was certain.

"Okay, love…we'll do this now." They shared a heart-wrenching kiss and turned to me.

"Bella, I'm going to give you two a few moments alone before I come back. I'll try my best to make sure that you don't know when I come in. Edward, I know that you'll know but I think that'll help settle your mind. But…before I go…" I moved over to sit beside them on the bed. "Bella,…Esme might be angry at me for doing this without her, but I'm sure she'll understand. We wanted you to have this before…before you become a member of the vampire world." I pulled out a jewelry box and handed it to her. "As you know, each member of our family wears our crest symbolizing the unity of this clan." Bella opened the box and found a white gold bracelet with the family crest hung as a charm. "Bella…you have always been a part of this family…vampire or human…we've always considered you an equal." She started crying, _hard_, and Edward hugged her into his body. "You've made Edward happier than I've ever seen him in the almost one hundred years he's been with me. It would make Esme and I _very happy_ if you would accept this gift from us as a return for the ultimate gift you've given our son:…_yourself_."

Her sobbing was out of control. Edward rocked her in his arms with the biggest smile on his face. When Bella couldn't find the words, Edward mouthed, "Thank You" and I snuck out of the bedroom.

BPOV

While I had my head buried in Edward's chest, he fastened the bracelet to my wrist.

"It looks perfect on you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you more, Mrs. Cullen." He brushed the tears away from my face.

"Thank you…thank you for everything. Can we not talk anymore?" I felt my jaw and lips start trembling.

"As you wish." Edward cupped my face with his hands and started to kiss me. He held me close to his body, never letting go.

I had a feeling he wouldn't let go of me for the next three days. If I were being completely honest with myself, I didn't want him to. I've been trying my hardest to put on my poker face and hide how terrified I was to do this. It was the reason I didn't want to wait another day. If I had to hide my fear anymore, I was going to crack.

"One more thing…" I pulled back from his kiss. "Don't beat yourself up over this. Promise me, you won't lie here trying to figure out worse ways to kill yourself because you put me through so much pain. I know it's going to hurt. I know that I may with for death, but I want you here…beside me…when I wake up. Do you promise?"

"I promise, Bella." His eyes looked pain and he didn't seem certain, but I knew this was hard for him.

"Thank you." I reached behind him and turned the light off. "Now, shut up, kiss me, and promise to try and enjoy yourself."

"Bella, I'm not doing this for me…" Edward held me in his arms, stood up and carried me to our bedroom. He didn't break the kiss once.

"I want you to enjoy yourself." He didn't bother turning the lights on when we got to our bedroom. Instead, he walked right over to the bed and pulled back the covers. It was then that it hit me…_I don't think we've ever made love under sheets before. Hmm…_

Edward leaned away from the kiss and pushed up the hem of my shirt to run circles along my hip bones.

"Bella,…seeing you in complete bliss, alone, makes me happy. I promise that I'll enjoy myself. Now…can I get rid of these?" He tugged on the bottom of my shirt.

"Absolutely." All of my clothes and Edward's were gone in an instant and he had me under the covers.

"Whoa…whip lash." I looked up into that signature Edward smile. "I want that smile to be the first thing I see."

"I promise. Now,…no more talking."

Edward's lips crashed down on mine. He had positioned himself between my legs and continued kissing down my neck.

"Edward…" I pulled his face back up to mine. "I just want you…just you tonight…please…I…just want you."

I lifted my hips to him showing him what I meant.

"I love you, Bella. I'll see you sooner than you think." I felt my last tears fall as he gently kissed my lips and entered me.

"Edward…"

My mind went foggy…and the last thing I remembered was feeling his soft tongue sweet across my neck.

****Okay, this wasn't very lemony! But, remember…we have eternity left! The first chapter of "After The Turn Escapades" will prove to be…rambunctious! Don't forget to review…remember that this story is over so…show me your love and tell me if you enjoyed it.****

****I want to know what you favorite chapter is! So, whether you're an avid reviewer or you've never reviewed before…let me know!!! I want to know what kinds of things you're looking for in the next installment!****

**So Much Love,**

**~Mae~**


End file.
